a new state of mind
by meli dav
Summary: Joey and Pacey had thought that they knew what they wanted...that was until they started wanting each other. Can they really work? Or will it end with disaster? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: now this story is different. It takes place in season one with only Jen, Pacey, Dawson and Joey. I don't want to add Jack or Andie a lot if I add them at all. Now some characteristics of characters are going to be switched around. Pacey is in a way in Dawson's place. Jen is still in the same place. Dawson is somewhat in Joey's place and Joey is in a new place that no body else had. If you're confused don't worry! It will become clear in this chapter. Pacey's change will be seen definitely in the next chapter, not now. Enjoy R&R!  
  
The creek. What a serene place. The blue water rippling in the wind, the fish swimming underneath: it seems almost surreal. To many people it's a perfect spot for lovers. It's always so romantic at night. Most people who come to the creek come to sit and take in its magic. Not Dawson leery. Dawson only saw the creek as a location for a movie. That's exactly what he used it for.  
  
"Action!" called Mr. Future director, Dawson Leery.  
  
His best friend in the whole world sat on a lawn chair on the edge of the dock. She had no idea why she always helped Dawson but she found him some what irresistible. Joey had on a bikini top and a pair of shorts when something jumped from the creek and pulled her under. It was Dawson's other best friend Pacey Witter. Pacey was a fun guy. He wasn't like most people in the little town of Capeside. Pacey always got good grades but he didn't rub it in anyone's face. He was actually the class clown. Once Joey got free from Pacey's grip she jumped on the ladder from the creek to the deck yelling Cut. She climbed up to the dock and kicked Pacey in the head.  
  
"What's wrong now Joey?" Dawson said annoyed by the lack of work he actually accomplished.  
  
Joey huffed up to Dawson and pointed back to Pacey who took off his mask and was standing by her. "It's Pacey! He keeps grabbing my ass when he pulls me under."  
  
"O please Potter like you have one: and even if you did it would be the last ass I grab on Earth." Pacey said shaking the water from his hair.  
  
"If that's true then stop grabbing it!" Joey responded swiping her hair on Pacey.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and rung off his shirt on Joey's head.  
  
"O you jerk! Dawson, why didn't you cage up this animal a long time ago?"  
  
Pacey stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't have to do that if you stop kicking me all the time Josephine."  
  
"See, why do you keep calling me Josephine if you know it ticks me off?" Joey sneered hitting Pacey on the arm.  
  
"Okay, enough! Guys, we're sixteen not six so I suggest you two stop fighting. Now say you're sorry and go sit down." Dawson yelled as he adjusted his camera.  
  
Joey blushed and gave a crooked smile then turned and rolled her eyes at Pacey. "I guess I'm sorry Pacey even though I didn't do anything."  
  
Dawson smiled then looked at Pacey. "Pacey? Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Pacey shook his head. "No bro. I'm not apologizing to medusa over here because I didn't grab her ass and I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes you did Pacey!" Joey turned to fight with Pacey again.  
  
Dawson threw up his arms in defeat and walked away from the bantering buddies. He walked to his deck and sat next to Jen Lindley. Jen Lindley was the new girl to the creek but fit in perfectly. Well, to Dawson anyway. She had long perfectly blonde hair and was beautiful. Dawson always played the purely platonic friend but secretly, he wanted more.  
  
"Hey Dawson." Jen said leaning on the deck to catch some rays.  
  
"Hi Jen. Urge! This stupid camera lens won't fit!" Dawson slammed his body on the deck and hit his fist.  
  
Jen turned her head and smiled at the frustrated boy next to her. The sun hit Dawson's blonde hair perfectly. Jen always thought that Dawson should give up on this movie stuff and go into modeling because he could make good money. She developed a crush on the Spielberg loving blonde in the last week or so. Jen has been in Capeside for a month and a half but never thought Dawson Leery as boyfriend material, not until he remembered her birthday and bought her a teddy with the sweetest card. She watched as the soft breeze rushed across his golden locks towards her.what a model he would be, Jen thought. What kind though? I bet he would be a great underwear model. she started blushing at the thought. Jen smiled once more at Dawson and grabbed the camera from him. She turned and twisted but she got the lenses cap on. Dawson began to blush.  
  
"That's Jen. I guess I was turning the wrong way." There was always a strange connection between the two blondes. There eyes clicked and they didn't stray. Slowly, they inched closer together.  
  
"Stop following me Pacey!" Joey barked as she walked up to the deck and interrupted the blondes.  
  
"I would never follow you Joey. I'd rather follow a rat." Pacey shot back. He watched as Joey wrapped a towel around her. Pacey looked at the couple sitting on the deck who were obviously going to share a romantic moment before Joey stomped up the deck. He knew Joey did that on purpose because she liked Dawson too. In a way, Pacey felt bad for Joey because Dawson was so oblivious to how she felt about him. Joey would probably never even get a glance in Dawson's girlfriend spectrum. All that he knew was that Dawson was too caught up to notice how Joey is the perfect girlfriend.  
  
"Good. So why don't you go follow them because I'm sure the pack want their leader back." Joey wrung out her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail. Pacey started laughing. "What's so funny Pacey?"  
  
"What you said was funny Joey. The pack wants me back. If you put it together you said I'm the leader of the rat pack. Hey, I like that. Thanks Potter." Pacey sat down next to Dawson.  
  
Joey thought about what Pacey said and realized he was right. She couldn't tell him that though. Joey rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Dawson. "Are you going to come over to Movie bin tonight and keep me company?" Joey's eyes turned wide for the yes that would escape his mouth.  
  
Dawson looked at Jen then to Joey. "I'll try to Joey but I need to do some editing today." Dawson looked back at Jen.  
  
Pacey turned up to look at Joey. Her half smile turned to a full frown and her brown eyes turned darker with tears forming. "I'll keep you company Joey." Pacey smiled.  
  
Joey shifted her eyes and smiled slightly. "I have to go and start walking home if I want to take a shower before I go to work." She walked rapidly off the deck. Pacey got up and ran to her.  
  
"I don't mind taking you home Joey. You'll get there faster."  
  
Joey didn't look up. "Okay Pace, just don't kill me cuz you drive like crap."  
  
Pacey smiled that Joey was fighting again. He didn't want it to stop so he lifted up his arm and put his arm pit close to her face. Joey jumped back and looked at him. "Do you think I need a shower too? You know we can save money if we take one together." Pacey moved his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and opened the truck door. "You would not be in the same shower as me even if you were the last man on Earth. You can take a shower in my parents' bathroom if you need to."  
  
Pacey put his head down in false disappointment then started his truck and drove off.  
  
The movie bin was almost always empty. Ever since they built the new movie theatre people haven't wanted to rent movies. Once Joey and Pacey stepped in the door, Ran and Dan sprinted out of the boredom hut as they like to call it. Ran and Dan didn't put away any movies so a huge stack sat on the counter. They started to put them back. After about ten minutes of silence Pacey wanted to talk.  
  
"So Jo, are you ready for school tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess. I'm a little nervous about honors. I heard they are really hard."  
  
"Don't be nervous. If they could let me in the honors program then it has to be easy."  
  
Joey stopped and sat on the floor. Pacey did the same.  
  
"I don't understand what happened to you Pacey. When we were kids you would eat dirt and get grades as high as a C, then we hit high school and Bam! Smart Pacey comes out and you're in honors classes."  
  
"I don't know what happened. I guess I care about school more. It was a big change wasn't it?"  
  
"No. you're still the same Pacey but now you're actually showing how smart you really are."  
  
"I wasn't always this smart." Pacey looked down.  
  
Joey put her hand over his and smiled. "Yes you were Pacey, you just never showed it. I never thought you were dumb. It's also great that your personality hasn't change because if you were snotty I don't think I would like you as much as I do."  
  
"Yeah, Joey Potter doesn't hate me. You don't have to lie."  
  
"I'm not lying pace. Okay, so I like to fight with you but I don't hate you."  
  
"I don't hate you either. I'm not going to stop the banter though Potter."  
  
"I would never want you to. It's fun."  
  
Joey and Pacey were still holding hands when their eyes found each other and smiles ran across their faces. Slowly, Pacey came closer to Joey. When they were about three inches apart, the bell on the door rang. Someone came in and walked to the desk ringing the bell for service. That broke the mood. Joey opened her eyes and looked at Pacey. Pacey chuckled and stood up. He offered his hand and helped Joey off the ground. They walked to the desk.  
  
"How may I help y... hello Ms. Jacobs." Pacey started to bit his lip and clench his fist.  
  
"Hello Pacey, hello Josephine." Ms. Jacobs said to them.  
  
Joey looked at Pacey. His hands were in tight balls and if looks could kill, Ms. Jacobs would be fried. Joey put her hand on his shoulder and stood between the two.  
  
"What can I help you with Ms. Jacobs?" Joey said as Pacey sat down but kept staring at her.  
  
"I was wondering if you have close encounters of the third kind?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I'll look in the computer." Joey searched in the computer and kept talking. "Are you a Spielberg fan?"  
  
"O yes. I love his movies."  
  
"My best friend Dawson wants to be him. He's like his god." Joey went from the computer and went to get the movie. "You're in luck. We have one copy left. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Ms. Jacobs paid and grabbed her bags. "Good bye Joey. Good bye Pacey."  
  
Pacey nodded. When she left Pacey just stood up and started to fix the movies. Joey walked up to him.  
  
"What was that Pacey?"  
  
"What was what? Pacey didn't look her way.  
  
"The death stare you gave her. Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Pacey went and rearranged the comic books.  
  
"I just don't get it Pacey. I thought you liked her last year."  
  
Pacey turned around swiftly. "I told you I don't want to talk about it Joey! Now leave me the hell alone!" Pacey stomped into the back office and stayed there until work was over but even then he left the place without saying a word to Joey.  
  
The next day was the first day of school. Joey had avoided Pacey all day even though he was in a lot of her classes. Pacey felt bad because he was so rude to Joey yesterday. Pacey was walking to his last class when he saw Dawson all gloomy but yet nervous. Pacey went up to him.  
  
"Hey D. why are you so fidgety?"  
  
"Pacey, I asked Jen out on a date tonight."  
  
Pacey placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well it's about time you grew some balls and took action. When's the wedding?"  
  
"I...I have to ask you and Joey a favor. I told Jen that the whole group was going to the movies and she agreed to go so you guys need to come with."  
  
"O um, D, Joey and I aren't really on good terms as of now so..."  
  
"When are you guys ever on good terms? Please Pacey! I don't want to cancel on Jen because this could be the only chance I have. I really need to feel good today because I have to go see my mom tonight. It's been four years already." Dawson suddenly got really gloomy.  
  
Pacey tried to be the supportive friend. "It's okay Dawson. I'll go and I'll tell Joey for you."  
  
Dawson tried to smile but couldn't. "It seems like only yesterday when she came home and told us she had stage three breast cancer. I can still smell the cemetery when they buried her. Thanks Pacey." Dawson walked away and a single tear fell from his face.  
  
Pacey heard the last bell for seventh period ring. Great. It's the first day and already I'm late, Pacey thought to himself as he entered his classroom. The room was fabric everywhere and looked like a meditation room.  
  
"And who might you be?" Asked the teacher. He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"I'm Pacey Witter. I'm sorry I'm late." Pacey was waiting for his detention.  
  
"It's okay Pacey. Life is too short to get mad. Let's just not make it a habit. Now take a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll be better on time." Pacey smiled.  
  
He looked around. Pacey didn't see any open seats. He scanned the back of the room and saw Joey looking at him. Quickly her eyes moved and she turned away. Pacey sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"How has your day been?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you going to say a more than one word sentence?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry about how I treated you like yesterday. I was just upset that I saw her and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm a total a hole."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Pacey nodded his head and looked straight ahead. Joey turned and looked at the board then looked at Pacey.  
  
"I should have left you alone."  
  
Pacey faced Joey again so now they were looking at each other. "I was over reacting."  
  
"No Pace, I wasn't being nice. Let's forget it. So, the old Pacey came back. Late on the first day? Must be a new record."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't trying to be late. I was talking to Dawson and..." Pacey remembered what he needed to talk to Joey about.  
  
"O yeah, how is he? I know its four years today. How can we cheer him up?"  
  
"Um, actually Jo, he already made plans for us."  
  
"Great! What are the three of us doing?"  
  
"Well see, that's the thing. It's the FOUR of us going to the movies."  
  
"Four? Who's else is going?"  
  
Pacey looked at Joey because he didn't want to say anything. Joey understood his look. "Why is Jen going?"  
  
"Dawson invited her. He..." Pacey stopped short of answering.  
  
Joey nodded. "Finish the sentence Pacey."  
  
"Dawson asked Jen out on a date but he said that we would be there too."  
  
Pacey watched Joey's reaction. Her eyes got really big and her mouth started to move like she was going to cry. It really hurt Pacey to see her like that.  
  
"Joey I can tell him we can't go and I can just hang with you."  
  
Joey shook her head. "No pace. He wants us there so we should go."  
  
"Joey, I know how you feel about Dawson and I know it hurts to know that he has a date but there are other guys out there who would love to have you as a girlfriend. Plus Dawson, he will someday find out how great you are."  
  
"Thanks Pace but that won't happen." Joey felt a tear come down but she wiped it away quickly.  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey's hand then kissed it. "I would like it very much if you would accompany me to the movies tonight."  
  
Joey smiled. "Is Pacey Witter actually asking someone as unworthy as me on a date?"  
  
"I know it's a shock but yes, in a way."  
  
Joey tapped her chin a few times then smirked. "Okay Witter. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"That hurt Joey. Since when have I been your last resort?"  
  
"Huh, since...ever. Sorry Pace but your not the first thing that pops in my mind."  
  
"Why must you lie? I know all about those dreams you have involving me, you and clothes on the floor. Now don't try and deny it because I see the lust in your eyes when you see the sexy me."  
  
Joey got really close to Pacey and pressed slightly against him and talked really low. "I never thought you would find out my secret. Now since it's out in the open I was wondering if you would meet me in the locker room after class."  
  
Pacey got really close to her ear. "Why wait till then? These tables are pretty flat."  
  
Joey turned all red and smacked Pacey really hard on the arm.  
  
"Hey Potter, if you like it rough its fine but be somewhat nicer." Pacey said as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Please, no hitting. Hello class. My name is Mr. Shackler and welcome to life issues 101. Since this is the only life issues class offered I guess its life issues, the only one. I'm glad that you selected this class because it is fun and easy. First off, I want you to look at the person sitting next to you. They will be your partner for the rest of the year."  
  
Joey and Pacey's jaws dropped. They pointed to each other and still had wide mouths. "Mr. Shackler." Joey raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, what is your name?" Mr. Shackler said from his desk.  
  
"It's Joey Potter. I'm sorry but I can't be partners with Pacey Witter. It won't work. We fight all the time."  
  
"Well then that's more of a reason."  
  
Pacey spoke up. "No, Mr. Shackler, we can't stand each other. She is too overpowering for me."  
  
Joey turned to Pacey. "I am not Pacey you're just too weak."  
  
"Enough! You two will be partners and that's that! I do not condone arguing in this classroom." The teacher said as he stood from his chair.  
  
"sorry." They said in unison.  
  
It was seven that night. The sun was almost completely gone leaving the sky a canvas of reds and oranges. A slight breeze blew outside and lightning bugs danced merrily in the yards. A new blue 4x4 rolled up the Potter driveway. Pacey turned off the truck and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. He was wearing a blue over shirt with a white tee and jeans. Pacey also wore his somewhat new skateboarding shoes and cool water cologne. The door opened and a woman in a white skirt and red shirt opened the door.  
  
"Pacey! What are you doing here?" Asked the lady at the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter. I'm here to pick up Joey."  
  
She gave him a weird look and told him to come in and take a seat. Mrs. Potter then headed upstairs.  
  
Joey was seating in front of her stand up mirror. She had kaki pants and a white lace tank top with a tiny pink bow in the front. Joey was combing her hair.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
Joey turned towards her door and saw her mom standing in the doorway. "Hey Mom, what's up?"  
  
"Um, Pacey's downstairs waiting for you."  
  
"O gosh! It's time already?" Joey looked at her clock then fumbled with putting on her socks.  
  
Lily Potter sat next to her daughter on the bed. "Where are you going with Pacey?"  
  
"To the new movies in Popsicle fields to see Dawn of the Dead."  
  
"So is this a date?" Lily smiled.  
  
"I guess but not really. We're going as friends plus Jen and Dawson are going with us."  
  
"Well that's too bad because he got cute."  
  
Joey turned red. "Mom!"  
  
"What? Don't worry Joey; I'll stop talking about your boyfriend."  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend."  
  
"Umm humm."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Take my mints!" Lily screamed after her daughter.  
  
"Goodbye Mom!" Joey laughed but went and took the mints.  
  
Joey strode down the stairs and landed on the landing.Pacey was sitting on the bench staring out the window looking at the creek wave in the wind. It's funny how Pacey always seems so amazed by the water, Joey thought to herself as she watched him.  
  
"If the creek was a girl you'd get a restraining order put on you because you stare so much." Joey joked as she walked down the last few steps.  
  
"I can't help it. It looks so pretty at sunset." Pacey stood up.  
  
"I know what you're saying. The rain does the same thing to me." Joey smiled at Pacey and Pacey smiled back. They kept staring at each other.  
  
"Um, are you ready to go because we need to pick the other two up now if we're going to make the show." Pacey said backing up and opening the door.  
  
"O, yeah. Let's go."  
  
Joey and Pacey walked to the truck and got in. when they were on the road Joey smelled something.  
  
"What's that smell?" Joey asked sniffing around.  
  
"I don't know." Pacey answered trying to keep his attention on the road and not on the pretty girl next to him.  
  
Joey kept sniffing around until she leaned in towards Pacey and took a big in hale before sitting back and staring at him. "It's you Pacey."  
  
"O you mean my cologne. It's cool water. I thought you would like it. I'll try and wash some off at Dawson's house."  
  
"No don't do that. It smells sexy." Joey turned red after she said that.  
  
Pacey watched Joey's face turn red in embarrassment. It was entertaining that he could make Joey blush. It was like he was Dawson. Maybe Joey liked him. Maybe she wanted him, not Dawson. That wasn't possible, why would she want a loser like him when she could have a pretty boy like Dawson, Pacey kept telling himself. Even though he kept telling himself that he wasn't worthy of a girl like Joey, there was this little speck of mystery. The truck pulled up to the Leery's house. Dawson and Jen stood up from the deck and walked to the truck. Dawson opened and closed the door for Jen. Pacey looked at Joey for a reaction. It was clear that she was still hung up on Dawson by the constant gnawing of her bottom lip. Pacey knew the only reasons why she bit her lower lip were because she was thinking, she was nervous or she was upset. There was only one option: she was upset. The little chance Pacey thought he had vanished the second he saw how Joey reacted to Jen and Dawson.  
  
"Hey guys. Pacey, why do have Doug's car?" Dawson asked as he got in his seat.  
  
"Doug let me use it because I wanted to look good tonight." Pacey smiled at Joey. "Trust me, it was no easy task. I had to practically donate an organ to the Dougie Witter personal fund to just sit in the driver's seat." Pacey drove off to the theatre.  
  
By the time they reached the theatre it was dark but still warm. Jen and Dawson went into the right line while Pacey and Joey went to the left. Joey started to open her purse when Pacey stopped her.  
  
"I got it Jo." Pacey turned to the ticket man. "Two please."  
  
"Pace, I'm perfectly capable of paying for myself."  
  
"I know but I'm taking you out on a date and I won't feel right if I don't pay." Pacey took the tickets and opened the door for Joey.  
  
"In that case, can I have a coke?" Joey smirked as she walked in.  
  
"Anything you want Josephine."  
  
"I'm going to let that one slip Witter."  
  
"You mean I pay for you and I can't call you Josephine? Is that how it works?"  
  
"Um yeah, that's pretty much how it works. Meet you in the theatre." Joey patted his shoulder and went inside.  
  
The theatre for the Dawn of the Dead was pretty empty for a new theatre. Only about 1/3rd of the seats were filled. The four decided to sit in the middle of the back row so they could see the screen perfectly. Jen sat on the left side, Dawson, Joey and Pacey sat on the right side. The movie started on time and the theatre got dark. The beginning made everyone jump a few times. It was about the middle of the movie when things started to get really scary. Jen hid her face in Dawson's shoulder so that gave him the perfect opportunity to put his arm around her. They sat like that for the rest of the movie. When the climax of the film reached its peak, Joey started closing her eyes more often. Pacey looked at her when a dead guy was killing someone and he saw her closing her eyes. Pacey grabbed hold of Joey's hand that was rested on her knee. Joey looked at her hand then smiled at Pacey who was looking at her. She spread out her fingers and laced them with his. They didn't let go until the lights came back on.  
  
Once they got back in the car and were driving back to Dawson's house, they started talking.  
  
"What did you guys think about the movie? I was freaked out by the dead bodies walking. Could that actually happen?" Jen asked.  
  
Pacey lowered the radio. "I liked it. The gore was great. But no Jen, it could never happen in real life." Pacey chuckled.  
  
"I thought there wasn't any plot." Dawson added.  
  
"Of course you didn't like it Dawson: it wasn't a Spielberg movie. Personally, I love scary movies but that was a little gross." Joey looked out the window again.  
  
The truck stopped in front of Dawson's house to let Dawson and Jen out.  
  
"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow." Jen said as she left the car.  
  
"Bye. Hey jen I walk you." Dawson said as he left the truck quickly so he could catch up with Jen. Joey was saying good bye and he completely ignored her. This made Joey quiet until they reached her house. Pacey walked Joey up to her door.  
  
"I'm sorry I got scared and grabbed hold of you Pacey. I won't be able to sleep tonight." Joey said.  
  
"It's okay. I really grabbed hold of you." Pacey smiled.  
  
"Well this is it." Joey said as they reached her front door.  
  
"Yup. I had a fun time tonight."  
  
"Me too." They stood there for a few seconds in silence. "I should get inside."  
  
"O, yeah. Goodnight Joey."  
  
"Goodnight Pacey."  
  
They smiled then hugged. When they were pulling away from the hug they looked at each other and smiled. Slowly, Pacey came in close again. Joey tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Pacey gently brushed his lips on hers but pressed harder when she didn't resist. Their mouths separated and they opened their eyes. They let go of each other.  
  
"Um, goodnight Pacey. Drive carefully." Joey opened her door but still looked at him.  
  
"Goodnight Jo. Sweet dreams."  
  
Joey smiled once more then closed the door. Once the door was closed she leaned her back against it and smiled wide.  
  
"Not your boyfriend huh?" Joey's mom turned on the light in the room.  
  
"Mom! Were you watching us?" Joey asked turning red.  
  
"Hey, it's a free country. So, is he a good kisser?" she stepped closer to Joey.  
  
Joey turned around and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight Mother."  
  
"Hey Jo?" she called. Joey stopped and turned around. "Where are my mints?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes then took them out of her pocket. She threw them to her Mom.  
  
"They came in handy didn't they?"  
  
Joey smiled and waved then headed back up the stairs to her room for the night.  
  
This was the first chapter of A New State of Mind. I hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter soon. Hey to save my butt I don't own DC and other things. Popsicle fields is my town though. 


	2. Dance: the good, the bad, and the romanc...

Author's note: I want to thank J Witter, Erin, Biscuit, Audrey and Sam for the reviews. I love getting reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Sam, I'm glad you liked the Popsicle fields town; it is a perfect town because we made it up. I tried to update ASAP because thoughts were flowing through my mind. I don't recall a name for the principle in season one so I made one up. Okay, enough with the chit chat. On to the story...  
  
"Tony!" crying is heard from the TV and music starts to play. Joey is sitting on Dawson's bed with her hand over her mouth. Pacey was sitting in Dawson's spin chair spinning around and Dawson was sitting in front of his bed close to the television.  
  
"So what's next?" Dawson asked as he took out the DVD.  
  
Pacey stopped spinning in his chair and looked at Dawson. "You can't be serious Dawson. I just sat through The Westside Story. I'm already half asleep."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that move Pacey." Joey turned to him. "You didn't even watch half of it. Westside Story is one of the most romantic, fun and realistic musical remakes of Romeo and Juliet in our time."  
  
"Don't forget Boring."  
  
"It is not boring: You just can't appreciate the brilliance of a musical."  
  
"That's my point Jo: it's a musical."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and Dawson wasn't listening because he was flipping through his DVD collection.  
  
"Come on Joey. No prided man likes a movie where men wear spandex pants and win fights by singing. I don't understand how breaking out in song every ten minutes is realistic."  
  
"Not all guys are egotistic pigs like yourself Pace." Joey smiled competitively.  
  
"That's why you like me Joey. I bet Dawson didn't like it." Pacey and Joey turned and faced Dawson.  
  
Dawson lifted up his shoulders. "Sorry Pacey but I kind of like this movie." Joey smiled proudly in victory while Pacey shook his head in defeat. Dawson stood up. "Do you guys want to watch another movie?"  
  
"I don't have enough time." Joey sat back against the headboard.  
  
"There is no way I'm sitting though another one. Oops, I mean: Nooooo thaaank yoouu Daawwsooonnn!" Pacey sang out as he stood up and started to dance around the room.  
  
"Why do I come here? Pacey always acts so...so...Pacey." Joey sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dawson who was staring at his camera. "What are you doing Dawson?"  
  
"I'm just looking at a clip of Jen. Man! Why am I so addicted to her?" he sat next to Joey.  
  
"Well, she has blonde hair, big boobs, small hands and likes to wear pink. Any horny teenage boy would desire her."  
  
Pacey heard this and stopped dancing and sat on the bed too.  
  
"She does not...like to wear pink. Do you really think all the guys want her?"  
  
"I don't know about all guys but most. I was in class and I heard Watson Grim talking about how Jen is perfect when he's...well let's say walking his dog."  
  
"Great. I knew I should have kissed her!" Dawson stood up.  
  
"Wait, you didn't kiss her D?" Pacey said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"No. I'm smart aren't I? I was so nervous last night that I could barely say goodbye. I just want the kiss to be perfect."  
  
"D, you're thinking too much. Take a risk and kiss her. It's not a big deal if it stinks."  
  
"Pacey is right Dawson. It's only a kiss." Joey quickly shifted her eyes from Dawson to Pacey but looked back at Dawson.  
  
Pacey sat forward towards Joey. "A kiss is a big deal Joey. It changes everything."  
  
"No they don't. Anyone can kiss a person and have it mean nothing. It's what happens after the kiss that changes things."  
  
"I didn't know you went around kissing guys."  
  
"I don't Pacey! All I'm saying is, from personal experience, that the kiss doesn't mean anything, especially to the guy."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Both of them stood up and started to get in each other's faces.  
  
"It means what it means. I've kissed three guys and I cease to have a boyfriend. They all left afterwards and either they never saw me again or never brought it up."  
  
"Just because you had a few bad guys doesn't mean we are all like that."  
  
"Yeah well, guys think that not talking about it for a week is fine but I think differently. You know, I don't need this. I'm going." Joey stomped over to the window and started to climb out.  
  
"Joey don't run." Pacey said as he followed her.  
  
"Leave me alone Pacey. I'm done with you." Joey started to climb down the ladder.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
Joey looked up to where Pacey was. "Then you know that I'm not going to talk to you."  
  
Joey power walked away. By the time Pacey got on the roof, down the ladder and across the lawn Joey was already half way down the block. Pacey ran up to her and kept in speed with her.  
  
"Slow down Joey."  
  
"Why? So you can catch your breath and keep following me? I think not. I told you once to leave me alone and I won't tell you again."  
  
"Are you mad because I didn't talk about what happened between us?"  
  
"Ding ding ding! I think we have a right answer." Joey faked a TV announcer voice.  
  
"You told me that a kiss doesn't mean anything to me, so I should be mad."  
  
Joey stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned her head towards Pacey and gave him a dirty look. "How can you compare me saying the truth about you to you not saying a damn thing about the kiss? Not a, I liked it, or even a, it was a mistake Joey, nothing! If I didn't want it I would have at least told you but no, you don't even have some common courtesy when it comes to Joey Potter."  
  
"I'm sorry Joey that I didn't say anything but I was kind of scared. I didn't know how you would react to what I was feeling so I didn't speak of it."  
  
"Well here's your chance to say what you need to Pacey. I'm here and wanting of what you feel so just tell me and let's get on with our lives."  
  
Pacey stepped closer to Joey and stood directly in front of her. Since he was taller he had to look slightly down and she looked somewhat up. "Jo, when I kiss someone it's because I have this attraction towards them. For some weird reason I find you very attractive, well, more than usual. I liked kissing you and I hope I can do it again."  
  
"You do?" Joey laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't? But next time I hope it lasts longer."  
  
"If you're so anxious to kiss me then why don't you all ready?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you to tell me you want me to."  
  
Joey leaned in and they touched foreheads. "I want you to kiss me now Pacey." She whispered.  
  
"Yes maim." Pacey smiled as he connected his lips with hers. It was weird how two weeks ago he couldn't even stand two feet by Joey but now he's kissing her and he likes it. Pacey was never good with the ladies so it surprised him that Joey wanted him. There was still that doubt. That little thing floating in the back of his mind that told him that Joey was just confused but still wanted Dawson. Pacey didn't dwell on it as now. Now, Pacey had other things on his mind. He was thinking about how great Joey tasted and how nice it felt to hold her. After a few more seconds the kiss died down and they separated.  
  
"That felt really good to do that." Pacey said as he laced his hand with hers. He lifted up her hand and kissed it.  
  
They started to walk back to her house. When they were about five houses from Joey's house two people walked out of a house holding hands. The couple walked to the man's car and he got in. the woman leaned into his passenger's window and kissed the man. The woman walked back inside and the man drove off. It was Pacey's father and Ms. Jacobs. Pacey and Joey just stood there not moving.  
  
"If I would have known that you didn't like her because of this I wouldn't have bugged you." Joey said.  
  
"It's okay Joey. I knew since last year so I should have been use to it by now."  
  
"They've been doing it since last year?"  
  
"Well that's when I found them kissing in her room. My Dad slammed the door in my face."  
  
"Did you tell your Mom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why Pace? She has the right to know that her husband is cheating on her."  
  
"My father said that if I said anything he would kill me. I know that he would too if he ever thought I told her."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I hate him. I truly hate my father. I hate him because he's cheating on my Mom who loves him with her whole heart. I could never cheat on my girlfriend or wife. It's a bastard thing to do. It's funny because he has the nerve to call me the scum of the family while he's screwing a teacher who had sex with his eldest son!"  
  
"Doug slept with her?"  
  
"Yeah, about two years ago. He went on one date with her and he already got her in bed. Why would my Dad want a whore like that when he has a beautiful wife at home? I hate him! I hate him for everything he is doing to my mom and for everything he does to me." Pacey started to get angry.  
  
Joey pulled Pacey into a hug. "Pace, you can't let him get to you. He's not a man; he's an idiot if he thinks you're worth nothing. I know how much you're worth and so does everyone else. Listen to me when I say that you are one of the most caring, most smart, most worthy men I know."  
  
Pacey pulled Joey close and stared in her eyes. "You are too good to me Jo."  
  
"I'm only as good as you make me feel." Joey smiled and kissed Pacey before walking back to her house. Once they were on Joey's porch they just stood there holding hands and looking at each other.  
  
"Are you sure you will be okay?" Joey asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Joey moved in and kissed him sweetly. "Sweet dreams Pace, and forget about your dad."  
  
"I will Jo. Did you know that kissing you makes me feel better?"  
  
"Well my lips and I are here for you anytime you need."  
  
"I think I'm feeling pretty needy right now."  
  
Joey gave Pacey a soft kiss. "Better?" Pacey gave Joey a puppy face. "Another one Witter? You really are needy." Joey kissed Pacey a few quick kisses then moved away.  
  
"I need to get inside Pace. Goodnight."  
  
"Okay. Sleep good Joey." Pacey gave Joey one last kiss before she went in.  
  
Joey woke up with a smile on her face. The sun was shinning brightly in the clear baby blue sky and seemed to smile back at her. Joey walked to the window and watched the green leaves sway in the warm august morning breeze. Small, big, colorful, dull, all the birds chirping outside her window seemed to be singing sweet love songs to each other: even the crows sounded nice on that morning. Even though the morning was perfect, Joey was not smiling because of this. She was smiling because of what played in her mind.  
  
Pictures of hand holding and kissing floated through Joey's mind. The sun streaked her face but her eyes didn't even notice because they were glossed over with sweet memories of four days ago. It amazed Joey that a guy actually returned her affection. The fact that he just felt something towards Joey made her happy but it didn't stop there. He had wanted to kiss her and he didn't want to stop. This guy even said it felt good to be with her. This guy that made Joey smile was no ordinary guy: it was Pacey.  
  
Pacey Witter.  
  
That's a name Joey, or anyone for that matter including Pacey, never thought would be in the same sentence as kissing. Something changed all that. Joey wasn't sure what made her change but she did. She went from a long, and I mean long, infatuation of Dawson Leery to non platonic feelings for a boy she didn't get along with her whole life.  
  
Joey never truly understood why she and Pacey never got along. Sure, pushing her off of swings and putting bugs in her hair were reasons enough to make her dislike Pacey but she should have grown out of it by junior high at least. That didn't happen. In fact, there bickering got worse. Joey never called Pacey names until they reached puberty. He was her first real crush. They've known each other longer than they knew Dawson yet they never saw each other in a normal way. In sixth grade Joey was waiting for Pacey to ask her to the dance but he asked another girl who ended up ditching him. That's when the name calling began. Once Joey didn't like Pacey anymore she started to notice her best friend, Dawson. That led to her overprotective friend duties that kept Dawson away from girls: until Jen Lindley moved in.  
  
Joey tried so hard to hate Jen but she was too nice. Both boys started ignoring Joey to be around Jen more. That's when mixed feelings came into play. Sure, she was mad that Dawson was with Jen a lot but the jealousy seemed to be out of friendship. Without Dawson, Joey had no one to hang with and talk to. The surprising part was how she felt when Jen was with Pacey. Whenever they were together Joey got angry and was disgusted by Jen. Joey always focused on the parts when they were touchy. She just shrugged this feeling off as a feeling of misunderstanding in a world driven by sex. Little did she know that Pacey was actually drooling over Joey.  
  
Joey kept staring out the window lost in a daydream when a loud bang on her door brought her back to reality.  
  
"Joey! Joey are you in there?" Mrs. Potter kept banging on the door.  
  
Joey walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm here Mom."  
  
Mrs. Potter caught her breath then pushed Joey aside and walked in. "Why didn't you answer after I called you all those times?"  
  
"Sorry Mom, I was daydreaming. I couldn't hear."  
  
Mrs. Potter nodded then opened Joey's closet and looked around. She closed her closet and got on her knees and looked under the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joey asked as she combed her hair.  
  
"I'm just looking." Mrs. Potter said as she quickly lifted up Joey's bed skirt and frowned when she didn't find anything.  
  
Joey helped her mom up then pushed her out the door. Joey followed her mom down the stairs into the hallway by the door. Joey grabbed her Backpack and opened the door. "I have to go to school now Mom but don't worry because I don't have any drugs, alcohol, or boys stashed in the little nooks of my room. Bye." Joey kissed her forehead and headed off to school.  
  
Capeside high was always the same every day of every year. The halls were crowded with the small amount of students trying to get to class or talking. Principle Matthews was in the middle of the big hallway with his yellow pad of detention slips and a red pen resting itself on the round part of his ear ready to dish one out if you do something wrong. He smiled his yellow smile waiting for the bell to ring to give detentions for being late. All of the students who wanted full access to a Capeside education tunneled their way through the people who just wanted to pass, to get to class. The trouble makers all crowded the front hallway to the cafeteria and did nothing. One guy said he has been a senior for two years last year and he's back again. The school even smelled weird.  
  
Joey had problems getting things out of her locker because people kept running into her. Finally people went and left that hallway alone leaving her plenty of elbow room. Dawson walked up to her locker and just looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you Dawson?" Joey said as she closed her locker and packed up her backpack.  
  
"I just found out that Jen is going to the dance tonight with a total jock."  
  
"Well that sucks. Maybe she likes bulging biceps and pea sized brains." Joey and Dawson started to walk.  
  
"She must. She's going with the king of the football."  
  
"Jen's going with cliff? Wow, she is desperate. At least the whole night won't be a whole loss for her."  
  
"Why won't it be?"  
  
"I heard he's a great kisser. Yup, really knows how to use the tongue. I'm sure those pecks feel good up close too. He may have the brain of a Neanderthal but that doesn't matter when their lips come together and..."  
  
"Stop! You're supposed to be making me feel better not worse."  
  
"Sorry Dawson but these are the facts. When it comes to foreplay and bedside manner the biceps and kissing skills tend to overthrow its competition of Spielberg trivia and test taking skills."  
  
"Then tell me how I can stop her from going to the dance with cliff."  
  
"What, are you like Satan now Dawson? You can't stop her from going with him if that's what she wants."  
  
"You don't get it Joey. It kills me to even think that Cliff will be the one tonight to hold her in his arms and touch her silky blonde hair and feel her soft beautiful lips and..." Dawson kept rambling on about Jen so Joey shook him.  
  
"Dawson! She's just a girl so relax."  
  
"Joey, when you really like someone, everything about them seems amazing. Can you just try and understand?"  
  
"O I understand what you feel more than you know." Joey smiled.  
  
The two walked a few more steps when Dawson snapped his fingers. "I got it! Go to the dance with me tonight."  
  
Joey stopped walking and shook her head. "What? Dawson you know I'm not one to dabble in school sponsored functions."  
  
"Not even if it's to help your best friend in the whole world?"  
  
"The only reason why you want to go is to make Jen jealous and I will not partake in that kind of screwed up hormonal activity."  
  
"That's not it at all! I just want to take my friend to a dance and have a good time."  
  
"If that's the case then why don't you ask Pacey to go with you?"  
  
"I can't dance with Pacey. Besides, if we happen to see Jen he will go and talk to her."  
  
"O! So you want to go and spy on her."  
  
"I wouldn't use that term of spying. It's more like observing two teenagers on a first date."  
  
"Yet the girl in that scenario happens to be the exact girl you've been drooling over for two months."  
  
"Look Joey, I have never needed something from you this bad before. I really need to see what they do."  
  
"Why Dawson? So you can get hurt when he sweeps her off her feet and she doesn't deny it?"  
  
"Please Joey! Please! Please!" Dawson put his hands together.  
  
Joey watched Dawson and his pathetic attempt of begging. It somewhat sickened her that he was caught up on a girl who was interested in Cliff. Joey didn't want to see Dawson get hurt. She was his best friend and needed to help him even when he was acting dumb. Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll go with you I guess."  
  
Dawson pulled Joey into a tight hug. "Thanks Joey. You promise you'll go." Dawson released her from his tight grip.  
  
"Yeah I promise. Do I need to bring my binoculars?" Joey pretended like she was looking through a pair at Dawson.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'll come get you at seven. I have to get to class so bye." Dawson walked away with a spring in his step. Joey shook her head and went to class.  
  
The bell for seventh period rang and Pacey was late once again. Pacey ran to his seat hoping Mr. Shackler didn't see him.  
  
"Hey Potter. How's it going?" Pacey watched the teacher for a reaction. There was none.  
  
"It's was great until you came in."  
  
"Bitter are we Jo?"  
  
"No. pace, you really have to stop coming in late. You're going to get caught one day."  
  
"I doubt that. I get caught up in the hallway."  
  
"Does your girlfriend really hold you up that much?" Joey said jokingly.  
  
"Yup. Well, it's not the actual girl it's more like the person she is. Did you know she's in this class?"  
  
"Is she now?"  
  
"That's why I'm late. I have to think of different ways to tell her how amazing she is. It's easy to spot her too. She is definitely the prettiest girl here."  
  
Joey started to blush. "So Witter, what's your strategy for today?"  
  
Pacey opened his mouth to talk but the teacher got in front of the class.  
  
"Students. As you see there is a question written on the board. Since you must have grades, everyday a new question will be written. That is the question of the day and it will be worth ten points. I'm not asking for a long response but at least a paragraph. This is today's Q.O.D. What would it take for you to leave everything you own and know to start a new life in a different country surrounded by no one you knew? I'll give you five to answer it." Mr. Shackler sat back down and read his book.  
  
All of the students turned in two paragraphs or longer but Pacey only turned in a few sentences. Once that was over each set of partners were given a specific poster board to create an ad. Joey grabbed the poster with the red dot on it and sat back down at the table.  
  
"So what's our job?" Pacey asked as he set down the poster board for Joey.  
  
"We have to create and advertise a new toothpaste. I don't understand how this has to do with life issues."  
  
"It's easy Jo. Our whole lives are ads for something. We are walking billboards. He wants us to know what it's like to be one of those people who create our world. Don't forget sex sells."  
  
Joey put her hand in his face. "Before you even say anything else I'm telling you that there is no way that I'm putting a naked chick on the poster board."  
  
"Is that really what you think I was thinking?" Joey shook her head yes. "Even though that is a good idea I had something else in mind. I could be the sex object that helps sell the toothpaste with my white teeth. Now don't say that I wouldn't work because if I told you right now that I wanted to kiss you extremely badly how would you react?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "First of all, I would tell you that this is neither the time nor place to be kissing you and I don't think you and all your unmatched sexiness could help sell whitening toothpaste. Face it Pace, you're not that amazing when it comes to doing actual work."  
  
Pacey smiled bright and looked at Joey. "Thanks for reminding me. I still have to woo you Potter."  
  
Joey shook her head. "You can't woo me."  
  
Pacey gave her a devilish look. "Oh yes I can. You'll want to kiss me badly when I'm done."  
  
Joey smiled and sat back in her chair. "Give it your best shot."  
  
Pacey leaned in and pushed her hair behind her ear. He put his lips close to her ear and smiled. "I'm dancing 'round in your world of play, I'm taking my time to make sure you stay, I would give my life to make it okay yeah. So come on let me see. I said baby. I said baby. I said baby you're amazing. I want to let you see. Baby you're amazing I want to let you see."  
  
Joey's eyes got big and tears started to form. A smile traveled across her face. When a tear fell Joey moved her head away from Pacey. "You need to stop now Pace." Joey wiped away her tears.  
  
"Did I woo you?" Pacey smirked.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Yeah you did. That was so sweet Pacey. I love Amazing by Josh Kelly. You think I'm amazing?"  
  
"You amaze me every time I see you. You are the most amazing and beautiful girl I know."  
  
"You are too sweet. Can I kiss you now?" Joey wiped away the last tear.  
  
"Well I don't know." Pacey teased but ended up being the one who leaned in and started the kiss.  
  
"That always feels so good." Pacey said after the kiss.  
  
"I enjoy it too." Joey smiled then started to work on the board again.  
  
Pacey laid his head on the table and looked at Joey. "I want to take you out on a date tonight." Pacey said when Joey looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Pace but I'm going to the dance with Dawson tonight." Pacey started to get angry. Joey didn't notice. "He wants to spy on Jen and Cliff there."  
  
Pacey calmed down when Joey mentioned Jen. "Can't you ditch him? Don't you want to be with me tonight instead of with Dawson?"  
  
Joey smiled and put her hand on his face. "You know I would rather be with you than go to a dance to spy on Jen, sweetie but I promised Dawson I would go and I don't want to break my promise."  
  
Pacey gave Joey puppy eyes then kissed her hand. "Okay. You owe me a date Jo."  
  
"I'll write that down." Joey smiled. The bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. Pacey picked up his book and walked to the door. He waited for Joey.  
  
"Have fun tonight. I know I'll be bored."  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. I'll try but I'll be bored too."  
  
They smiled at each other one more time then kissed and parted ways.  
  
Joey walked next to Dawson to the school. It was the first time she went in it after the sun went down. Actually, it was the first time she attended a dance there. They walked into the dimly lit gym. There were pink, white, orange and green streamers and decorations everywhere. When a man loves a woman by Marvin Gaye blared out of the speakers into the ears of the teens and teachers anywhere near the school. Apparently, the music was from all decades but the slow songs were from other decades. Dawson dragged Joey around the whole Gym until he spotted Jen and Cliff dancing closely. Dawson grabbed Joey and whipped her on the dance floor so they got close to them. Once Dawson was next to them he backed up and ran into Cliff. Both couples stopped dancing and looked at each other Joey stood with her arms crossed not amused by the night.  
  
"Hey Jen...cliff." Dawson said keeping his eyes on Jen.  
  
"H...hey Dawson. Hi Joey. I didn't know you guys were coming." Jen tried to act cool.  
  
"Neither did I until this morning." Joey smiled at her.  
  
Dawson tried to save himself and started to laugh. "What a jokester Joey is." Dawson rammed his elbow into her. Joey gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Excuse me but Jen; I'm going to go get some punch. Do you want some?" Cliff asked. He stood a good foot taller than Dawson and a foot and a half more than Jen.  
  
"Yeah that'll be great. I'm going to sit down. I'll see you two later. Have fun, bye." Jen waved goodbye and walked away.  
  
Dawson's eyes followed her. They went and sat down at a table across from Jen. Dawson didn't take his eyes off of her once. When Cliff left Jen, Dawson turned to Joey. "Joey I'm uh, going to get some punch." Dawson stood up and walked over to talk to Jen.  
  
Joey knew that he went over there so she wasn't surprised when he didn't return. She sat watching the people dance for a half an hour. Joey started to feel sad that she was all alone, like usual. A tear started to form in the corner of her eye. At that moment someone poked her on her back. She turned around.  
  
"Hey Jo. Can I sit here?" Pacey said as he stood.  
  
"Yeah." Pacey sat down. "What are you doing here Pace?"  
  
"I got tired of my Dad yelling at me and my sister's kids are yelling a lot too so I decided to come and check out the action. Why are you just sitting here?"  
  
"I'm studying the party animals in their natural environment. Actually, Dawson ditched me to talk to Jen so that left me here watching people dance."  
  
A second of silence occurred when the DJ switched songs. He got on the microphone. "Okay, I know I'm not supposed to play a new slow song but I just got this banging CD and I want to play a song for you. This song is from switchfoot's newest CD and it is awesome. This is the last song tonight so grab that special someone and enjoy Dare You to Move. I'm DJ Mixer saying sweet dreams and pleasant tomorrows." The DJ turned on the CD and the music part started playing.  
  
"I have an idea: instead of watching people dance let's do it ourselves." Pacey said as he got up and offered his hand to Joey.  
  
Joey smiled and grabbed Pacey's hand. They walked out to the dance floor in time for the lyrics to start.  
  
Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?  
  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
  
Joey looked into Pacey's gorgeous blue eyes. They sparkled and showed that Pacey really did care about her. She felt like she was floating off the ground. They smiled and slowly moved into a kiss.  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before  
  
When the song ended people started to rush out like cattle. Joey and Pacey were hugging when Pacey walked up behind them.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Dawson asked.  
  
Joey and Pacey separated then smiled at each other and started to walk out the door.  
  
"We were dancing. I wanted to show Joey the enjoyment of a dance because she was sitting all alone." Pacey said.  
  
Dawson turned to Joey with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I ditched you Joey. It was useless." Dawson hung his head low.  
  
Joey put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Dawson?"  
  
"Jen doesn't want to talk to me. I was talking to her then we got in a fight about Cliff and she left. Why am I such a dumbass?"  
  
"You're not a dumbass Dawson. All you need to do is apologize to her and things will be fine." Joey said.  
  
The three of them walked down the street by the docks. Music was playing from a boat.  
  
"Joey's right this time for once D. Go up to Jen and say Jen, I'm sorry I got in a fight with you and I like you a lot and hope that you like me too so one day we can make beautiful music together." Joey hit Pacey after he said that.  
  
"I know I should say I'm sorry but I have to wait till morning."  
  
"Maybe not." Pacey said pointing in front of them.  
  
Dawson followed Pacey's finger to an overlook of the creek. Jen was standing under the dock light watching the creek in the dark night. Dawson looked back at Joey and Pacey.  
  
"Go to her Dawson." Joey smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Dawson only smiled back then ran to where Jen was. Joey and Pacey grabbed hands and watched the two blondes talk then start to dance to the music that was provided for them. Pacey pulled Joey away and they started to walk.  
  
"So this is a fun date Pacey." Joey said as she watched her feet.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "I'm sorry Jo but you still owe me a date. This doesn't count as one."  
  
Joey let out a breath. "Fine. When are we doing something then?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I have the perfect spot for us."  
  
Joey smiled and opened her mouth to speak but waited a second. "Why was your response to the question today in life issues so short?"  
  
Pacey smiled brightly. "I could only stretch my answer so far. I wouldn't leave my life, not now anyway. I'm happy being with you. Sure my Dad sucks but you make up for it."  
  
Joey smiled and they kept walking. "Pace."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When do we start counting us as dating?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what day do we use as an anniversary day?"  
  
Pacey walked in silence for a second. "How about the first time we told each other how we felt? That would be...the 16th."  
  
Joey smiled. "I like that date. You know our half week anniversary is tomorrow."  
  
"That doesn't count. Well happy early half week anniversary." Pacey swung their arms.  
  
Joey laughed. "Happy half week anniversary Pacey. It's been a hell of a half week."  
  
"Yes it has but I loved every minute of it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. Four days went by so slow yet they were pure magic. Pacey kissed Joey one last time before they turned the corner.  
  
(Wooooo! That took me awhile for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The songs I put in this chapter are awesome and you must go and listen to them. Launch cast in Yahoo helps with that. Review please. Next chapter is based on the episode kiss so the video tape thing is still going to happen. Question is: who will be caught doing what? I love suspense! New chapter soon.) 


	3. Kiss: the day of firsts

My note: Thank you for the reviews and the support. I'm glad that the story has been enjoyable. I know that the chapters are long but I need to approve on my description and length so they are probably going to stay long. Remember Mrs. Potter isn't dead and her name is Lily. You guys are awesome! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own some of the storyline and I don't own the characters. I also don't own the song. Those belong to the bangin' band called Sugarcult. All of you MUST listen to at least the song pretty girl.  
  
Joey wrung her dirty washcloth in the water and looked disgusted. She plopped it back on the table and wiped it down.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
Joey looked up and saw her new boyfriend, Pacey Witter, walking towards her. Joey loved spending time with him but he came at a really bad time. She stopped cleaning the table and put the rag in the bucket then went and dumped it in the sink.  
  
"What are you talking about Pacey? I'm in an ugly green shirt that is gross and a pair of old jean shorts that are way too short. I'm far from beautiful."  
  
"You're always beautiful. Even if you had on baggy clothes you would still be drop dead gorgeous and you know it. So you know, those shorts, I'm not complaining." Pacey looked Joey up and down.  
  
"Yeah I bet." Joey turned around and faced Pacey. He smiled slightly then went in for a kiss. Joey moved right before he kissed her.  
  
"Okay, no kiss then." Pacey flipped around to see Joey washing another table. Pacey wrapped his arms around her but she got free.  
  
"Sorry Pace but I don't have time." Joey dipped her rag.  
  
Pacey grabbed her rag away and kept it from her. Joey rolled her eyes. "You don't have a second to kiss me?" Pacey gave her puppy eyes.  
  
Joey got the rag from Pacey. "No Pacey! I'm very busy. If you're not going to order something then you need to leave."  
  
Pacey stood back. "O, then I guess I should go."  
  
Joey smiled and pushed him away. "Good idea."  
  
"I didn't come here just for you. I'm meeting Dawson in the back."  
  
Joey stopped and turned Pacey towards her. "What? Dawson is coming? He's going to sit in my section?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?"  
  
Joey threw her hands up. "Damn it! Don't I ever get a break? The little break I have in this crappy day I have to spend it entertaining people."  
  
Pacey started to shake his head. "Woo. You'll spend your ten minute break with Dawson but you won't give up two seconds to kiss me, your boyfriend?"  
  
Joey walked away. "That's not how it works Pacey."  
  
Pacey walked up to Joey and made her stop what she was doing. "If that's not how it works then explain it to me."  
  
Joey slammed down her rag. "Fine! Waste more of my time. I can't kiss you because I need to get back to work. The sooner I get back to work the sooner I'm finished then the sooner I get to spend time with you. I don't want to be working until five. If I clean up now then I can get home faster. I was just thinking about US. I don't even want to spend time with Dawson because then I have to stop working. Do you get it now!?" Joey grabbed her rag and started to scrub the table because she was so mad.  
  
Pacey nodded. "Okay. I still don't get why you can't kiss me."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and stomped over to Pacey. "You want a kiss?" Joey grabbed Pacey and pulled him into a hard kiss. She pulled away quickly. "There's your kiss! Satisfied?"  
  
Pacey smirked. "Actually no."  
  
Joey gave him a dirty look. "Well too bad! That's all you get."  
  
Pacey picked up Joey from behind and sat her down. Joey crossed her arms. Pacey sat next to her on the wicker love seat.  
  
"You need to relax. Sit between my legs."  
  
Joey sneered and rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Pacey stretched out his fingers then placed them on her shoulders. He started to massage her. After a minute Joey started to relax. She wasn't so tense. After about three minutes, Joey felt really good. She knew she had to get back to work.  
  
"I have to get back to work now." Joey said relaxed.  
  
Pacey moved his hands down her arms. "Feeling better now?"  
  
Joey turned and smiled. "Very much so. Thank you Pacey. I'm feeling really good."  
  
"Good. You needed to relax."  
  
Joey nodded then kissed him. It was much sweeter than before. "That helps too." Joey kissed him one last time before getting up and going to work.  
  
Pacey got up and walked past Joey. He kissed her arm as he did so. Pacey walked to the back of the icehouse onto the back deck. Dawson sat at a table looking through some papers. Pacey pulled back a chair and sat down.  
  
"Hey D. what's up?" Pacey asked before playing with a piece of wood sticking up from the table.  
  
Dawson stopped looking through his papers and looked up. "Not much. I need some advice from you."  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Girls. I know it sound completely juvenile but I'm having big problems and I didn't know who to ask then I remembered that you had a girlfriend and know what they want and how to act around them so thus, I came to you. Will you help me?"  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. "First of all, are you talking about Sara? We dated for maybe a week and it completely sucked. I'm pretty much as clueless as you Dawson. I can tell you one thing though. You should just act like yourself and relax around Jen. I'm assuming its Jen. Let things just fall into place it will be great. If you really like the girl find somewhere romantic and complement her a lot. You have to mean them though. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be but if its not you can't force it to happen. Understand?"  
  
"So your advice is that I just have to keep doing what I've been doing?"  
  
Pacey smiled. "Exactly."  
  
Dawson looked at Pacey like he was a mindless ape. "It's not working! I haven't kissed her yet and she shows no signs of wanting to do anything in the romantic realm with me. I want her to see that I want that."  
  
"Dawson you are still as oblivious as you have always been. There are signs everywhere, some are even screaming at the tops of their lungs, and still you refuse to open your eyes and see them. Jen wants you but she's waiting for you to do something."  
  
"How do I prove to her that I want her?"  
  
"All I can say is that you need to grab the girl and give her a piece of your mind in a form of a kiss. It works every time."  
  
Joey walked over to the table holding her order pad and pencil. "Well if it isn't my two favorite guys Bert and Ernie. How's life with Ms. Piggy?"  
  
Dawson smiled at Pacey who was biting his tongue. Even though all the bickering they did got Dawson mad, he had to admit it was amusing when they were some what civil. Pacey looked at Dawson for command and Dawson nodded his head in approval. At that, Pacey turned and faced Joey.  
  
"That hurts Joey. I can't believe we rank so low on the kiddy shows. I would think that me and Dawson over here are clearly cool enough to be considered a nick toon. Spongbob and Patrick if we're lucky. Also, since when has Ms. Piggy been on Sesame Street? I would love to see some count and piggy action."  
  
"Please, you two could never be bikini bottom dwellers. So instead of Bert and Ernie you two can be Gonzo and Kermit. No matter, you guys are still seven and under characters. Now seriously, what do you guys want because I'm almost done with work." Joey sat down next to Dawson away from Pacey.  
  
Dawson rolled back his eyes and snapped his tongue. He always did that when he was thinking. "I'm not that hungry so I guess I'll just have some onion rings."  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Jo, take that off the list. D, you don't want onion breath when you get up close and personal for that first kiss."  
  
Joey turned to Dawson who was blushing. "Dawson, you still haven't kissed the girl?"  
  
Dawson turned to Joey and put on a serious face. "No. I want it to be perfect and I haven't found perfection yet."  
  
"Why are you so worried about this? It's not like the girl is going to reject you if the lighting isn't perfect and there aren't birds chirping in the background."  
  
"How do you know that she won't reject me? She did do it once before."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Please Dawson; Jen is as much obsessed with you as you are with her. That night of the movie was just because it happened awkward. You could be in a mud puddle and look like crap but still Jen wouldn't say no. you are a sweet and cute guy. You're one of the good ones Dawson and that makes girls want you even more, so I suggest you learn to deal with it and collect your prizes because nothings going to change in that department."  
  
Dawson and Joey smiled at each other. Their eyes met and locked. They shared a connection that other people probably only dreamt of. That's one reason why they made the best of friends. Pacey cleared his throat and the glare stopped.  
  
"Sorry to break up the moment but I would really like a coke." Pacey felt like something twisted his heart for a second. It always hurt when he saw the connection Joey and Dawson had. Pacey closed his eyes and remembered that she was his girlfriend, not Dawson's.  
  
Joey stood up and straitened her self up. "Coming up Mr. Witter." Joey gave him her famous Potter smile.  
  
Pacey smiled back. Joey walked away towards the counter. Dawson started to talk again but Pacey wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Joey. She made his heart beat faster every time he looked at her. A guy who looked about their age was slouching over the table. Joey tapped his shoulder then he turned around and looked Joey up and down. This got Pacey jealous. He was too far away to hear what they were talking about but Pacey still stared at them. The guy was shorter than Pacey so he was about Dawson's height. The guy had on a light blue and white striped button up shirt that was neatly tucked in a pair of light kakis and a black belt. His hair was a shade darker than Dawson's golden hair and sat perfectly in place without any products. Apparently, he was a rich kid floating into Capeside on his parents' yacht that's on its way to somewhere expensive. Joey put down her order pad and talked to the rich boy. He didn't stop smiling at her. They talked for a few seconds and he even got Joey laughing before he asked for an order. Joey picked up her pad again and looked down while scribbling something on it. The rich guy got closer to Joey and started to talk. She quickly looked up and blushed. Pacey could feel his muscles getting tense. The guy didn't move back but reached into his pocket and picked out a card. Smoothly, he handed it to Joey and winked at her before walking away. Joey put the card in her pocket, smiled at his walking away form and bit her lip before walking back to the table. Once Joey started walking back, Pacey quickly shifted his eyes to Dawson.  
  
"Here's your coke Pacey." Joey said as she placed the cup in front of him.  
  
"Thanks." Pacey said coldly not even looking at her.  
  
Joey looked at him and sat down. Dawson looked at his watch and popped up causing both of them to look at him. "Ooooo, I have to go. I'm the mule for this stupid movie that my film class is making called "Helmets of Glory." Jen's head cheerleader." Dawson went into a slight daydream before looking at his watch again. "Okay, I really need to go. Bye." Dawson ran off the deck and away he went.  
  
Joey smirked at the excited blonde. She turned her eyes back on Pacey. Their eyes met for a brief second before he looked at his pop again. Joey kept staring at him. A few seconds later, Pacey looked back up and stopped drinking his drink.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me?" Pacey asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked coolly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pacey said.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you mad?"  
  
Pacey sat forward towards Joey. "Who was richy rich you were talking to over there?"  
  
Joey sat back. "Is that why you're mad? Because of him?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Also the fact that my girlfriend was flirting with a guy who blew in from money land and got his card. Why did you take his card?"  
  
"An order! He put in an order for two PM today. I needed his info. so I will know where I can drop off his food. That's the only reason Pacey."  
  
"Do you have to drop off the food? Can't someone else do it?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't go there Pacey. That is my last order for the day then I get to spend time with you. Nothing will happen." Joey walked away.  
  
Pacey stood up and followed Joey. "How do you know that Joey? You don't. I know how those guys' minds work. They see a pretty girl and they sweet talk them to get her into bed. If you go over there he's going to tempt you the whole time and these guys are good at it."  
  
Joey slowly turned around with her mouth open. "Are you saying that I'm going to cheat on you?"  
  
Pacey shook his head. "No j..."  
  
Joey put her hand up. "Stop, just stop. You need to leave." Joey started to walk away.  
  
Pacey grabbed her arm. "Joey I..."  
  
Joey ripped away from him and turned around. She pointed to the door. "Leave Pacey! Go now. I don't want to hear what you have to say so just go. I don't want to see you or even breathe the same air as you right now, that's how mad I am. You can forget about seeing me tonight too! Excuse me while I go drop this food off to Anderson."  
  
Pacey clinched his fists and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Joey walked away and didn't look back.  
  
Dawson stood in the middle of the football field of Capeside high watching his class have a lot of trouble making the film. The biggest problem was trying to make the camera fade in and out. Cliff was the biggest brain on that operation. Dawson started to chuckle at them.  
  
"Actually, to make it fade in and out you need to press a certain button." He said.  
  
A blonde screamed and stomped up to Dawson. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I was trying to help them."  
  
"I didn't ask for your help. Keep your big mouth shut unless you need to breathe, got it? The only reason you're here is because Mr. Dean told me you had to be involved. You are the mule so go fetch a cable wire or something." The blonde looked him up and down before rolling her eyes and walking away.  
  
Dawson stuck out his tongue and walked away. When he was walking through the walkway between the stands he saw Jen sitting down. Dawson walked up to her. His hands were starting to sweat.  
  
"Hi Jen. I haven't seen you all day. How are you?"  
  
Jen heard his voice and smiled when she looked at him. "Hi Dawson. I'm as good as a girl can be in a cheerleading skirt. Why are you over here and not by the film?"  
  
"I had to get away. They take a lot of takes so they're always calling out Helmets of glory. Can you really not laugh at that title?"  
  
"Barely. Cliff made up the name so it fits. I can't wait till it's over today."  
  
"If you don't like it then why are you here?"  
  
Jen playfully hit his arm. "Silly, I'm here because of you. If you weren't here I would have never said yes to this bore fest. I wanted to spend some more time with you." Jen smiled and blushed.  
  
Dawson smiled back but didn't say anything. This was his opportunity and he was blowing it. Dawson took in a breath and tightened his fists.  
  
"Jen, I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind, I wanted to do some shots of Penelope after she found out her boyfriend was dead so we would have to go somewhere nice after dark. If you don't want to I understand."  
  
"Oh no! I'd love to Dawson. I really need to see a great director work after this mess. It sounds like fun."  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven and we can go to the ruins. It's nice at night."  
  
"Isn't that like trespassing? We could get in trouble."  
  
Cliff called Jen from the field and Jen told him she would be right there.  
  
"We could but cops are rarely around there." Dawson said watching Jen again.  
  
"Oooo. Is this the wild Dawson side? I can't wait." Jen gave Dawson a kiss on the cheek before walking away to the field. Dawson watched her the whole way there.  
  
A walk to the docks was always nice for Joey Potter. There was always some sort of breeze near the water. It felt more like the water's spirit than the wind. Joey liked the beach that was next to the docks when she was a little kid but for some reason she didn't enjoy it that much anymore. Now, the things that interested her were the boats and the peacefulness of the flowing water. Even though Joey was carrying around a huge bag of food, the walk along the dock port still awed her.  
  
She took a good look at the boats out on the water one last time before she headed in the gated part of the docks that commoners weren't allowed to go in. It was the first time Joey saw that part. The wood was light and a lot better than the right side of the docks. There were sailboats, powerboats and even a few rowboats docked. All of the boats were gorgeous. Joey stared at them all as she walked by forgetting to look for Anderson. Joey saw this amazing sailboat and she just had to stop and take in its beauty. The sail was a beautiful shade of red with a giant C in the middle. The rest of the boat was white and shined in the sun because it was spotless. A strong wind blew in and the sail filled with air. Joey looked up and smiled as the red fabric gently floated back down.  
  
"I thought you would never come." Said a guy to Joey.  
  
Joey quickly stood back and blushed when she looked at him. Anderson was standing with one foot on the side of the boat staring at her. Joey's mouth fell open and she glanced over the boat one last time before looking at him.  
  
"T...this is your boat?" Joey said with her mouth open.  
  
"Not yet. I don't get it until I turn sixteen." Anderson said jumping onto the dock.  
  
Joey closed her mouth and smiled. "That's some present. Let me guess...you got a pony when you were eight right?"  
  
Anderson smiled at the crooked grin coming from the pretty brunette. "Actually, I got a power rangers action figure that year. It wasn't until I turned ten did I get a horse."  
  
Joey nodded her head and gave a small hmm sound. Anderson took the food from Joey and couldn't stop smiling. They locked eyes for a second before Joey looked away. She smiled her crooked smile and started to walk back to the gates.  
  
"Hey!" Anderson called out. Joey turned around. "Do you want to go on the boat?"  
  
Joey smiled slightly and nodded yes. Anderson got on the boat and waited for Joey to reach him. She climbed a step on the ladder on the side of the boat when Anderson extended his hand. Joey shook her head and got on board by her self.  
  
"This is the most amazing sailboat I have ever seen." Joey said sitting on the built in seat on the edge of the boat.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." Anderson said sitting close to her.  
  
"See, that's the problem with the rich. They have it all so they don't know true beauty when they see it."  
  
"That's not true. I think you're beautiful."  
  
Joey faked a smile because she felt weird. She didn't mind talking to Anderson but it felt wrong when he started complimenting her. Joey fine tuned her ears and heard music playing from the downstairs part of the boat. She leaned forward to get a better listen and heard the words.  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
That he in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
"Is that Sugarcult?" Joey said smiling.  
  
Anderson nodded his head. "Yeah. I love this song. Pretty girl is awesome."  
  
Joey sat back stunned and didn't say anything. Anderson gave Joey a strange look. "What's wrong? You don't like them?"  
  
"No, I like sugarcult but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You don't come off as a rock kind of guy."  
  
"Well what kind of a guy do I look like?"  
  
"I see you listening to classy jazz and sipping expensive wine with a cigar in your mouth."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First of all, I don't smoke. Secondly, the wine that is expensive tastes like feet and thirdly, I only like Ella Fitzgerald when it comes to jazz. I'm somewhat surprised you listen to them."  
  
Joey laughed. "Okay, why did that surprise you?"  
  
"You come off as more of a chick rock or angry chick music with a shameful obsession with pop."  
  
Joey nodded her head in agreement. "Actually I did like N'sync and the backstreet boys when I was a teeny bopper. I even went into rap for a while. It wasn't until two years ago that I started to listen to rock. Pacey brought over his Linkin Park CD and I was hooked. I still sometimes listen to rap and pop when I'm alone." A shadow grew across Joey's face at the mention of Pacey.  
  
"He must be a very influential friend." He said sitting back.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what me and Pacey are like. Friends is the last word to ever describe us. I fight with him constantly over stupid things. I have no idea why I'm dating him. He must be a really good kisser." Joey chuckled at the thought.  
  
Anderson's eyes widened and he stopped smiling. He stood up. "Uh, I'm sorry to be rushing you off but I need to feed the guys."  
  
Joey was somewhat surprised by the sudden remark but then she understood that he was embarrassed because she had a boyfriend. Joey smiled and climbed down the ladder. "Bye Anderson. Enjoy your stay in Capeside."  
  
Anderson waved slightly then disappeared to the bottom of the boat. Joey walked back to the icehouse to turn in her apron and head home.  
  
Joey sat at her kitchen table drinking a glass of Mellow Yellow pop. Her sister, Bessie, sat across from her at the table fanning her self off. Mrs. Potter walked into the kitchen to get some water when she saw her daughters bored out of their minds.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Lily asked getting a glass.  
  
"I can't do anything." Bessie said.  
  
"What do you mean you CAN'T do anything?"  
  
"Well, if I move I'm going to start sweating."  
  
"It's 60 outside!"  
  
"When you're carrying around 30 pounds of fat and baby in you, 60 degrees feels like 100." Bessie began fanning herself again.  
  
"And what about you Joey?" Lily said taking her drink and sitting at the table.  
  
"Apparently I'm not doing anything." Joey said drinking her pop.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to go out with Pacey tonight."  
  
"I was but we had a fight and I told him that I didn't want to do anything anymore."  
  
"What did you do now Joey?" Bessie said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Joey sneered.  
  
"My husband is working Ms. Smarty pants."  
  
"Can't you walk over there or something?"  
  
"Why? So I can't make fun of you anymore? I don't think so."  
  
"Girls, girls! Be nice now. Bessie, your sister had a fight with her boyfriend so try to be considerate and Joey, you know your sister is overdue for her baby so she is staying with us until it's born so stop annoying her."  
  
Bessie gave her mom a dirty look. "So my baby, your future grand child, is an IT now?"  
  
Mrs. Potter bit her lower lip when the door bell rang. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Saved by the bell huh mom." Joey laughed.  
  
Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes knowing her youngest daughter was right. She walked to the door and opened it. Pacey was standing on the other side with flowers in his hands. He looked sad.  
  
"Pacey. What a surprise. I didn't think I would see you today."  
  
Pacey smiled slightly. "Hello Mrs. Potter. May I speak to Joey please?"  
  
"Pacey, I've known you since you guys were what, four, you can call me Lily."  
  
"Sorry Mrs... I mean Lily."  
  
"Hang on a second." Lily walked a few steps away but still looked at Pacey. "Joey! Someone's here to see you!" she yelled.  
  
"Who is it?!" Joey yelled back.  
  
"Pacey!"  
  
There was a silence for a second. "Tell him I don't want to see him!" Joey screamed.  
  
Lily smiled at Pacey. "Excuse me a second." She walked back into the kitchen. "Joey, Pacey's here."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Joey put her glass in the sink.  
  
Joey was about to walk away when Lily stood in front of her. "Go talk to that boy right now Josephine. A minute will not kill you. Lord knows that if you don't it might kill him. What did you do to that sweet boy?"  
  
"Nothing! It should be poor me, not Pacey."  
  
"That's not what it looks like to me."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"Go!" Lily said pointing to the door.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
Joey walked to the door. She opened the screen and pulled the door shut behind her not once looking at him. Joey pointed to the porch swing and looked at the ground. Pacey sat down. Joey sat next to him and looked forward while crossing her arms.  
  
Pacey looked at Joey for a second then licked his lips and gave her the flowers. "I got these for you."  
  
Joey took the flowers and looked at them. They were white tulips, white daisies, and a single white rose. The flowers smelled good. As hard as she tried, Joey couldn't resist smiling. She smiled and looked at Pacey. "They're really nice Pace."  
  
"I thought you would like them." Pacey kept looking at Joey. "Jo, about earlier I..."  
  
"I'm okay Pacey. I don't want to talk about what happened earlier anymore." Joey cut him off.  
  
"So are we fine?"  
  
Joey nodded yes and looked down. She started swinging the chair a little.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Joey stopped swinging and looked at Pacey. "What?"  
  
"Come with me Joey. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I can't tell you because then it will ruin the surprise."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and stood up. She opened the door. "Mom, I'm going with Pacey!" she yelled to her mom.  
  
"Where Joey?" Mrs. Potter yelled back.  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and smiled. "He won't tell me."  
  
"Okay. Be back my midnight!"  
  
"Okay!" Joey closed the doors and looked at Pacey. "Where to Witter?"  
  
Pacey got up and walked past her. "Get in the car Potter. I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Joey followed Pacey and got in. "Fine. If you kidnap me just remember who my father is."  
  
Pacey reversed the car onto the street and began to drive off. "Yes Joey, your Boston mayor father who sees you once a month will have a hundred dogs on my ass that got my scent from my clothes or worse, my boxers. Don't worry I won't take you away even though it sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Hey, don't beat on my dad because he's separated from my mom and he lives a few hours away."  
  
"I know. He's a hell of a lot better at fatherhood than my own father." Pacey grew somewhat sad.  
  
Joey saw Pacey's expression change at the mention of his father. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Pacey smiled and turned the corner. A minute later Pacey stopped the car, turned it off and looked at Joey. "We're here."  
  
Joey got out of the car and walked to Pacey's side. Pacey got out of the car and watched Joey. Joey looked around then gave Pacey a strange look. "We are at your house." She said slowly.  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and led her to the house. When they got to the door Pacey put his hands over her eyes. "You need to close your eyes until I say you can open them."  
  
Joey nodded. "What if I run into something?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to steer you. If you do hit something I'm sorry."  
  
Pacey opened the door and led Joey in. he told her to step in certain places and where to turn. Joey felt Pacey stop so Joey touched a wall. "Can I open my eyes now? Pacey?" Pacey didn't answer so Joey opened her eyes. They were in the kitchen. Pacey was looking in the living room. Joey looked at the counter. There was a mess. Food was spilt everywhere. There was nothing left untouched. Joey leaned her head against Pacey's arm and he looked at her. Pacey let go of Joey and turned to the living room.  
  
"What did you do?" Pacey yelled.  
  
Mr. Witter sat in his recliner eating. "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled back.  
  
"You ate the food! I left many notes and things that you could read that said that the food was not for you because it was for me and Joey. Where's mom?"  
  
"She's out dumbass. I can eat any damn food I want! This is MY house."  
  
"You eat everything else so why couldn't you have left that alone? Mom, Gretchen and I worked for a while making that stuff to be perfect and you go and eat it all! You ruin everything."  
  
Mr. Witter got up. "Don't you raise your voice to me. I can still smack you and I don't care if that girl is here to see it."  
  
"You're going to anyway!" Pacey took a step forward.  
  
Joey watched this and grabbed Pacey's hand. "Pace, it's not worth it. Let's go."  
  
Pacey looked at Joey to his dad and back to Joey. "Okay." Pacey gave his dad a dirty look before he headed out the door. Pacey ripped the door open and head for his car. Joey closed the door and walked to the car. Pacey was kicking his tire.  
  
"Are you okay Pacey?" Joey almost whispered.  
  
"No, no I'm not." Pacey stood by his door and faced Joey. "Today sucks so much. You're mad at me and now that asshole in there ruined what I had planned." Pacey kicked his tire again.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Pace."  
  
Pacey stopped and looked at her. "You're not?"  
  
Joey looked down. "I was never really mad at you. I'm more disappointed then mad."  
  
Pacey moved closer to Joey. She backed away. "Don't Pacey. I'm just upset that you have so little faith in me. I would never cheat on you."  
  
"I know you never would cheat on me. I didn't mean to make what I said earlier sound like I thought you would. I just wanted you to be careful of guys like that. I know how temping they could be because I was friends with a few of them."  
  
"You were friends with guys who took girls away from their boyfriends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Figures you would hang with guys like yourself."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Joey smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You tempt girls. I mean, you tempted me and look where I ended up. I have a wonderful boyfriend instead of being alone all the time."  
  
Pacey kissed her forehead. "I would say I did a good job then."  
  
"I would have to agree with you on this one."  
  
"Finally, she agrees with me. I think that deserves a kiss."  
  
"Of course." Joey smiled an all teeth smile and kissed him. The kiss wasn't that long.  
  
"I'll take you home." Pacey said after the kiss.  
  
"I don't want to go home yet Pace." Joey said walking around and getting in the car.  
  
Pacey sat down and started the car. "Where do you want to go then?"  
  
"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."  
  
"Okay." Pacey kissed once more then drove off.  
  
Jen sat on the edge of the fountain in the ruins. The water trickled down the side of the statue into the green water. The sun was going down and it spread orange across her face. Dawson adjusted his camera into focus. Once in focus, he looked at Jen. She absolutely was stunning in the sunset. Her hair glistened and her lighter hair beamed. Her soft hair cascaded over her smooth perfect face and a strand tumbled over her pink lips. She sat crossed leg causing her skirt to come up and expose part of her thigh. Her slender arms stayed on the sides of her body. Dawson was lost in her. He didn't hear Jen call out his name.  
  
"Dawson!" Jen said louder.  
  
Dawson jumped back from the camera causing him to trip over a box behind him. "Yeah, yup. What's up?"  
  
Jen chuckled at her blonde friend. He was always so nervous around her and she liked it. It proved that Dawson felt the same way as she felt; it was time to go beyond friendship. "Are you ready?"  
  
Dawson turned on the camera. "Yeah. Can you move your body slightly right?"  
  
It's now or never, Jen thought. She turned her body to her left. Dawson said the other way. Jen moved a lot to her right. Jen didn't position herself right a few times. Dawson got fed up.  
  
"Here, I'll move you." Dawson said.  
  
Dawson walked over to Jen and put his hands on her hips. He moved her to where he wanted. Jen put her hand on his face. Dawson looked up into her eyes. Jen smiled and moved in. Dawson's hands got sweaty so he backed away and walked to his camera. Jen hit her hand hard on the fountain.  
  
"Dang it Dawson! Why won't you kiss me?" Jen said standing up.  
  
Dawson didn't face her. "I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
Dawson turned and faced her. "I want it to be right when I do."  
  
Jen walked up to him. "It will be right. I don't want a perfect kiss I just want you. I want those lips of yours to kiss mine. It will be perfect when we kiss."  
  
Dawson smiled and pulled Jen close. Slowly, he leaned in and he brushed his lips with hers. She lifted herself up and grabbed the back of his neck so she could pull him closer. Their mouths separated and they opened their eyes. A smile ran across both of their faces. A twig snapped. They moved their heads to the sound. Another twig snapped and soft laughing could be heard. Dawson grabbed Jen's hand.  
  
"Come on. We can hide over her." He said as he pulled her along.  
  
"Are you sure they won't find us? What about your camera?" Jen said scared.  
  
"Don't worry." Dawson smiled before he took Jen and disappeared into a bush.  
  
A couple came into the fountain part of the ruins holing hands. They started kissing. The guy pushed the girl against a pillar and kept kissing her. A red light blinked as Dawson's camera recorded what was in front of it.  
  
Who were the two people? Discovery next!! I'll Update soon Review!!! ( 


	4. Discovery: a tape of privacy not so priv...

My note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have major writer's block right now and I can't think. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad but I wanted to update. The last chapter ended where Dawson left his camera running and people started doing things. So everyone knows, they didn't have sex on camera. The big thing about this chapter is how they deal with it. I hope you like it. This chapter is loosely based on the episode discovery because I'm too lazy to get my DVD and watch this episode so I'm writing on memory, which isn't a lot. Bad, good, any reviews are wanted!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)  
  
Pacey and Dawson were gone for fifteen minutes. Joey sat on Dawson's bed twirling her long brown hair from boredom. After about a minute of this she stopped and looked at the bed she was on. It still had the red quilt on it from two years ago. It was a soft bed but firm enough not to sink in. Joey spent many nights under the covers of this bed and many movies have been watched but she never took the time to actually look at it. The bed seemed smaller. Joey laid down and looked at her feet that hung off the edge. Her feet started to get cold. "Where's a blanket when you need one?" she thought to herself. Joey got on the floor and looked under the bed. At that time, Dawson and Pacey walked into the room. Pacey flung onto the bed sitting up and Dawson gave her a strange look.  
  
"Why are you looking under my bed Joey?" Dawson asked moving to his T.V.  
  
Joey popped her head up. "I'm looking for a blanket," she said before going under again.  
  
"Trust me Jo, you won't find any blankets down there. Maybe you'll find..." Pacey cut off when Joey stood up and held a magazine by its corner. "Something like that dirty magazine you have in your hand."  
  
Joey smirked as Dawson turned bright red and his eyes popped at what Joey was holding.  
  
"Dawson, when you tell your mother at night that you're going to your room to read and she asks what you're reading, what do you tell her?" Joey said flopping the magazine next to Pacey.  
  
Dawson couldn't find the words. "I...well...excuse me while I go off and kill myself now." He said putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Dawson, you've been holding out on me man," Pacey said flipping through the pages before coming to a centerfold and opening it up. "Why didn't you tell me you got the swimming issue D?"  
  
Joey crossed her arms and looked at Pacey. "Don't you mean the swim SUIT issue?"  
  
"Did I stutter? A swim suit is a clothing item and these...fine women, are greatly lacking in that department."  
  
Joey sat next to Pacey on the bed. "I think that's gross. Not only the magazine, but what guys do while reading them."  
  
"Who said anything about reading? It's the pictures that get us off. You shouldn't be calling it gross because you do it too."  
  
Joey's mouth fell open wide and she turned her head towards Pacey. "I do not do that Pacey."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."  
  
"I don't!" Joey got louder.  
  
Dawson turned his head towards Pacey. "Why do you fight with her Pacey? You know no one will win because both of you have too much pride to back down."  
  
Pacey put the magazine down and put a hand up. "Okay D I won't let it go far. Joey, I'll give you this much. You don't do it physically..."  
  
"Thank you." Joey cut in happily.  
  
"But you do, do it mentally."  
  
Joey was about to go off but she looked at Dawson and calmed down. "Okay Pacey, how do you know I do it mentally?"  
  
Pacey turned his body towards hers on the bed. "Every one thinks about sex and there's no use in denying it. It may not be the porno kind that guys think of but you still think about it. Girls think about the closeness and the sweetness of having sex but in there they still think about the high from it. Girls see a guy they like and they day dream about what it would be like to be in their arms and to share something so personal with them. Well, most girls anyway. The wild ones just think about sex like guys do."  
  
Joey thought about what Pacey said and nodded her head. She looked at Dawson. "You know what? He actually has a point." Joey turned back to Pacey. "At least we don't have dirty magazines."  
  
Pacey gave Joey an umm humm. "You don't have dirty Magazine's because no one would buy them. Women are too worried that someone might notice that they like those types of things: that's why they hide them. In all of your chick flicks you have guys ripping their shirts off and getting all sweaty, also, in your romance novels the characters are doin' it every other page, you girls hide them so us guys won't find them because we would never read those books or want to watch those movies."  
  
Joey faced forward with her arms crossed. "Shut up."  
  
Pacey smiled victoriously. "My god, I think I have her baffled."  
  
"You know, I think you should become a psychiatrist," Dawson said taking his place between the two.  
  
"And what? Take care of the nut jobs in this town? I don't think so."  
  
"I'm serious Pacey. You're good at analyzing things plus, they make pretty good money."  
  
"Na, that's okay Dawson. According to some people I'm the one who they should be analyzing."  
  
"Who told you that Pace?" Joey asked.  
  
"You know, the usual People Jo. My pops, Doug, girls from school..."  
  
All three looked at each other and laughed. Joey looked down at her watch. She got up and put on her shoes. "I have to go Dawson. My mom will freak if I'm not home soon. I hate school nights. See you guys later." Joey started to climb out the window.  
  
"Hey Joey," Pacey called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride?"  
  
"No thanks Pacey."  
  
"Are you sure? It's kind of late and dark out."  
  
Joey smiled. "I'll be fine Pace, don't worry. I've walked home plenty of times so I know my way." Joey smiled once more before turning away and disappearing.  
  
Pacey smiled as she walked away and kept smiling once she was gone. He turned his head back to the screen but wasn't really paying attention to it.  
  
"What's up with you lately Pacey?" Dawson asked giving his friend a strange look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothings up with me," Pacey looked at him.  
  
"It's just, you've been coming to movie night all the time lately and you hate it..."  
  
"If you want me to leave I'll leave," Pacey said getting up.  
  
"No, I don't want you to leave. I don't get to see you that often. It's not just the movie thing; it's a lot of things..."  
  
"Like what?" Pacey asked curiously  
  
"Well, for one, the cologne. You never use to wear it and now I never see you with out it."  
  
"So I want to smell good. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No, no it's not. Also, every night you ask Joey if she wants a ride home. It still might be light outside and you asked her if she needs a ride."  
  
"Hey, there are a lot of psychos out there waiting for a pretty girl to be all alone so they can do stuff to them. I don't want that to happen to Joey that's all. Why can't I take Joey home? You take Jen home."  
  
"That's different Pacey. Jen's my girlfriend. I need to impress her. We have different stand points...unless...Pacey, do you like Joey?"  
  
Pacey froze. He didn't know what to do. He never talked with Joey about what they would say if people asked them. Pacey didn't want to tell him in case Joey got mad at him but Pacey couldn't lie to his best friend. The three of them could always tell if the other was lying. Pacey was in deep thought when Dawson snapped his fingers.  
  
"Pacey, are you going to answer my question or what?" Dawson asked smiling.  
  
A thought popped into his head. Pacey faced the screen and was silent for a second. "Let's just say, that you and I, aren't that different." It was the perfect sentence. It told the truth but still left some mystery.  
  
"I think Joey likes you." Dawson snapped his tongue before pressing play on the remote. A shot of the ruins played on the screen.  
  
Pacey lifted up an eyebrow. "What are we watching D?"  
  
"Oh, it's the tape from Saturday. I left my camera running when people came by. I have al of this footage that I have no idea what's on it." Dawson didn't look away from the screen.  
  
"Why are we..." Pacey was cut off by Dawson shh-ing.  
  
Some crumbling noise was heard in the background. A couple was faintly visible. They walked off screen but returned again closer. The camera was at an angle so a pillar was seen. Kissing could be heard but the couple was not close enough on the pillar to get a good shot. The man on the tape stepped on something and called the twig stupid before he kissed the girl again. The two moved closer to the camera but only the guy was seen. His head was tilted away so they couldn't see his face. The guy's hands roamed the girl's body up and down Finally, he moved his head so his face was revealed. Dawson's mouth flew open and he looked at Pacey.  
  
"That's you Pacey," Dawson said pointing to the screen.  
  
Pacey picked up the remote and stopped the tape. "Yeah, that's me." Dawson didn't say anything. "So I guess you're surprised."  
  
Dawson closed his mouth. "Surprised is an understatement. Stunned, confused, angry, those words fit better."  
  
"Angry? Why are you angry that I'm with a girl?"  
  
"I'm angry because of what you're doing to Joey. She likes you and you're acting like you like her back while you're with some girl. Are you at least dating the person?"  
  
"Yeah, I am dating her Dawson," Pacey said as he got up and put on his shoes.  
  
"Who is she Pacey?"  
  
Pacey didn't know what to say. "It's none of your business."  
  
"O come on Pace, I won't make fun of her." Dawson chuckled.  
  
"O, so you think the girl that I'm dating is funny? She's the most amazing girl I have ever met and if I have to hurt some people to be with her then so be it," Pacey got angry all of a sudden.  
  
"Someone has a stick up their ass," Dawson mumbled.  
  
Pacey was about to walk out when he heard this and turned around. "You know what? Screw you Dawson. I didn't say a damn thing about you when you were too chicken shit to kiss Jen," Pacey slammed the door behind him.  
  
AT PACEY'S HOUSE  
Pacey grabbed the phone from the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Pacey walked into his room, slammed the door closed and laid on his bed. He dialed Joey's number. No answer. Pacey threw the phone against the wall and it landed next to the bed. Someone opened his door.  
  
"Go away," Pacey said coldly.  
  
"You okay Pacey?" Gretchen asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk Gretch."  
  
Gretchen sat next to Pacey on his bed. "See why do you always say that? You know that I'm going to keep bugging you until you talk to me. I like to sing the bunny song to pass the waiting time too."  
  
Pacey thought about how annoying the bunny song was and how everyone always asked him to sing it since he was three. He sat up and faced his sister. "Okay I'll talk, just don't sing that dumb song."  
  
"That's a good boy. So what's bugging you Pace?"  
  
"Well as of a few moments ago, the fact that I couldn't talk to my girlfriend bugged me. Bessie isn't even home to answer the phone."  
  
"Since when have you been dating Joey?"  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Damn it! I'm not sure if I should have told you. Um, we've been dating a week from yesterday."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It just did. We went to the movies and that night we end up kissing. A week later we started dating. I know it's weird huh. Joey Potter dating a loser like me. I still don't get it."  
  
Gretchen placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not surprised. You guys are so alike so I knew it was a matter of time before you two finally hooked up. I think you two make a great couple."  
  
Pacey gave his sister a smile. "Thanks Sis but that's not the problem."  
  
"What's the problem then? I'm sure it's something small."  
  
"No, actually it's pretty big. It has to do with Me, Joey and a videotape."  
  
Gretchen got wide eyed. "What happened brother of mine who is sixteen and too young to be doing anything too serious?"  
  
"Before you say anything more it's not what you think," Pacey let out a small sigh. "On Saturday, when you and mom were gone, Joey came with me to our house for this surprise dinner but dear old dad ate all the food. I got pissed and stormed out the door. Joey and I made up and she didn't want to go home yet so I took her to the ruins. We started making out and unbeknownst to us; our first "grope fest" as Joey called it, was caught on tape."  
  
"That really sucks Bro."  
  
"That ain't even the worst part. Guess who the video tape belonged to?"  
  
Gretchen thought about it for a second then Put her hand over her mouth. "No!"  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "Yes, Dawson Leery caught us on tape."  
  
"How did Joey react to this?"  
  
"That's the thing sis: she doesn't know yet. Her face wasn't shown on the tape so Dawson doesn't know it was her. I tried calling her now but she wasn't home."  
  
"What did Dawson say?" Gretchen asked very curious.  
  
Pacey felt the anger creeping up again. "He asked who she was and I didn't tell him so he says," Pacey made a dumb voice, "blah Pacey, I won't make fun of her, then I got pissed and told him that she was the best girl I know then he says that I have a stick up my ass so I got mad and I told him to screw himself and I left.  
  
Gretchen started laughing. "You are such a dork!"  
  
Pacey got confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Helloo, Pacey, you got ticked off because of nothing. Dawson was right to say you had a stick up your ass. He was trying to be nice when he said he wouldn't make fun of her. You were embarrassed because of the tape so you got mad, completely understandable. Now, my dear sweet brother, you need to apologize to your best friend for being a dork and getting mad at him."  
  
"I guess I should. I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
Gretchen got up and walked to the door but turned around before leaving. "Now about the girl of yours. You should talk to her as soon as you can tomorrow and tell her about the tape. Try to sleep good tonight and don't worry about the tape. I've been on plenty and I'm fine."  
  
Pacey threw his pillow at her. "That's gross Gretch. I don't want to hear those things. You must be the reason I'm so fucked up."  
  
She winked at her brother before closing the door behind her.  
  
Joey flipped through her books before stuffing three of them into her book bag. Another day in high school. Always the same sequence of events. Get stuff for the first four periods, go to those classes, get other stuff for the next two periods, go to those, go to lunch, hit the locker for the last periods before going then have Pacey say sweet little nothings to her and steal kisses on the ride home. All days were like that: but not today. This day was a half day Thursday because, only in Capeside will you find this, janitorial appreciation day where they get to clean up earlier so they can go home earlier. Joey only had her first four periods so she wouldn't get to see Pacey most likely. Joey stuffed a notebook in her backpack when someone came up behind her.  
  
"Boo," Jen said giving Joey a little push and causing her to jump.  
  
Joey turned around and gave a small smile. "Do you want me to hate you Jen?"  
  
Jen shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Joey but you're so easy to scare its kind of fun."  
  
Joey closed her locker and rolled her eyes before walking away. Jen walked with her but said nothing. Joey looked at her. "So what gives?"  
  
"Huh?" Jen answered not listening.  
  
"Huh! See you are thinking heavily right now, that's not good. You barely come seeking me out so what do you need from me?"  
  
Jen laughed. "I don't need anything from you. I was wondering what you're doing after school today we could hang out for once."  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Now can you tell me the truth?"  
  
"well," Jen scratched her head, "My Grams wants me to go get some things in the town over and there are some guys there that might bug me if I'm alone so I want you to come with me because I know that you have no problem hitting someone," she said in one breath.  
  
Joey shook her head. "Jen, I won't be your guard. What if I get hurt?"  
  
"You won't because they are puny and I know you could beat them, plus, it's not like I won't help you. I just have trouble with the first punch."  
  
Joey them remembered she had plans with Pacey. "I...I can't Jen."  
  
Jen got on her knees. Joey turned red. "Please Joey. I really need you and I would really like to hang with you."  
  
Joey was embarrassed and people were looking at them. She never saw Jen like this. Jen was never this needy. Joey felt bad. "Fine, I'll go, just please get up."  
  
Jen got up and hugged Joey tight. "Thanks Joey! I owe you big time."  
  
"You have no idea," Joey whispered.  
  
Pacey saw Joey at her locker after school. She seemed to be rushing. He put his hands in front of her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
Joey moved his hands and held them in hers. "Pace, um..."  
  
Pacey knew something was wrong because she didn't look at him. "What's wrong Jo?"  
  
Joey looked up at him and bit her lip. "I can't hang with you today. I'm sorry. Jen really needed me to go with her to go get some things in the town over. I'm sorry and..."  
  
"It's okay Joey. I'm not mad," Pacey smiled that that's all was bugging her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I even want you to go. I think it's about time you get some friends who are of the same sex. You need to have some fun too."  
  
Joey smiled and hugged Pacey. "You are so wonderful, Sweetie. I do have fun but I understand what you mean."  
  
Pacey kissed her then remembered he had to talk to her. "Jo, I have to talk to you."  
  
Joey looked at her watched and let go of Pacey and picked up her bag. "I'm sorry Pacey, but I have to go. We'll talk later I promise," Joey gave him a quick kiss, "Bye." She walked away and out of the doors.  
  
6:45P.M. still no sign of Dawson. Pacey went everywhere he could think of and still he didn't see Dawson. He didn't check one place. Dawson had to be there. It was only logical. Pacey turned the corner and walked up the walk. There he was. Dawson Leery sat at the usual back wooden booth in the back part of the Icehouse. Pacey opened the door.  
  
"I knew I would find you here," Pacey said.  
  
Dawson looked up. "What do you want PACEY? I'm with my girlfriend."  
  
Pacey sat opposite of Dawson. "D, I'm really sorry man. I was a big jerk yesterday and I feel really bad. I did act like I had a stick up my ass and it was wrong of me to blow up in your face like that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Dawson rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, why not. We're cool.  
  
"Thanks man," Pacey smiled.  
  
Joey and Jen walked to the table talking. "Hey cutie," Jen smiled at Dawson before kissing and sitting next to him.  
  
Joey tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. She gave a crooked grim to Pacey. He had to smile back.  
  
"Hey Pace," Joey sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
Jen was giggling about something then looked at Joey. "Joey, did Pacey tell you about the tape?"  
  
Joey gave her a weird look. "What tape?"  
  
Both boys looked at each other then looked at Joey.  
  
"The tape of Pacey getting hot and heavy with some girl on Saturday."  
  
Joey's mouth fell open and she looked at Pacey. "You recorded..." Joey couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Pacey looked back at Joey. "No, I didn't. Dawson and Jen were at the ruins and he left his camera on and it caught it on tape."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Pacey looked at Jen and Dawson before standing up. "Can I talk to you Joey...alone?" He asked.  
  
Joey nodded her head and followed Pacey into a different room.  
  
Dawson gave Jen a dirty look.  
  
"What?" Jen said.  
  
"Why did you tell Joey about the tape?"  
  
"What's the big deal? It's only Pacey."  
  
"Exactly, it's Pacey. Have you not noticed the flirting between the two of them? Joey, for some strange reason, appears to have a crush on Pacey. I bet she's probably crying because he is with another girl."  
  
Jen put on a puppy face. "What did I do? Here I am trying to be her friend and I make her cry. What can I do to make it better Dawson?"  
  
"I think you've done enough for one night Jen."  
  
They sat in silence until they were ready to leave.  
  
Pacey led Joey into the bar area. Joey crossed her arms and gazed at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Pacey?" Joey said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"I tried Joey but you weren't around."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "I wasn't around Pacey! You could have told me after school when I saw you."  
  
"I tried! I tried calling you, twice, last night but you weren't there then I tried to tell you this afternoon but you had to go out with Jen."  
  
"That's no excuse. You could have looked for me this morning or after I got back with Jen. There was lots of time that I was available!"  
  
"I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm sorry."  
  
Joey nodded her head. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think Pacey? I'm completely embarrassed because my friends saw a tape with my boyfriend and I having our first major make out session. Do you know how embarrassed I'll be when we tell them it's me?"  
  
Pacey tried to grab Joey but she moved. "Why do we have to tell them it's you with me?"  
  
"They're going to find out somehow. Besides, I don't want to hide us anymore. I want to act like a normal couple in front of them," Joey looked at the ground.  
  
Pacey could see some pain in her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
Joey chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah well, things happen."  
  
Jen and Dawson walked into the room. Joey and Pacey looked at them. "If you guys need us, Joey, we are at Dawson's house," Jen said with a small smile. They walked out.  
  
Joey ran her hands through her hair a few times. Pacey walked closer and tried to hold her. Joey moved back and looked at him. "I...I don't really feel like touching you now. I need to go home and think of how I'm going to tell them and get that tape. I'll call you when I'm ready to see them," Joey ran her hand once in her hair again before leaving.  
  
Joey and Pacey climbed up the ladder on the side of Dawson's house. She knocked on the window because Dawson locked it. He came to the window and let the two in.  
  
"Joey, Pacey, what are you two doing here?" Jen asked.  
  
"D, could you sit next to Jen on the bed? Me and Joey have to talk to you guys," Pacey said to Dawson. Dawson sat on the bed and nodded.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and looked at Pacey before looking at the two on the bed. "Well, there's no easy way to say it so I'll just spill it straight. Dawson, Jen, that girl that Pacey's with on the tape...it's me."  
  
Jen and Dawson were surprised. "How...How long have you two been hiding this?"  
  
Pacey cleared his throat. "We started dating about a week ago but we truly first got together the day of the movies two weeks ago."  
  
Dawson was still surprised. "Wow, I'm...definitely surprised. I thought you guys hated each other."  
  
"We never hated each other, we just like to fight. I guess all of the fighting was hiding our attraction for the other," Joey said.  
  
"Or it was some freaky mating ritual," Jen joked, "I think it's great that you two are together. I always thought there was something there."  
  
Joey and Pacey looked at each other and smiled small. "Actually Jen, we didn't come to just tell you that. We came for the tape. Joey and I don't really want a recording of our first time in the hands of Dawson," Pacey said.  
  
Jen was holding the tape. "Your first time of what?"  
  
Dawson turned to his girlfriend. "Jen!"  
  
"What Dawson? I didn't get to see the tape so I want to know what's on it."  
  
Joey turned red. "It's um...it's the first time Pacey and I made out."  
  
"What are you talking about? There is a major hand roaming by Pacey on this tape Joey," Dawson said.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe it was our first groping of each other too."  
  
Jen noticed how embarrassed Joey was. "It's okay Jo. I know how hard it is to keep your hands off of your boyfriend. You should see what me and Dawson do when we're making out. That's a grope fest."  
  
Dawson started to turn red but Joey was better now. Pacey moved uncomfortably where he was standing. "Um, I think Joey and I should go."  
  
Jen and Dawson nodded. Pacey grabbed Joey's hand then started out the window. Once they were out on the roof Joey moved away and walked down the ladder. Pacey followed her. She walked away fast and didn't turn back. "Joey," Pacey called after her.  
  
Joey stopped walking and turned around. "What," she said meanly.  
  
Pacey held up the tape and shook it. Joey rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. She walked up to Pacey. Joey snatched the tape out of his hand. Her eyes betrayed her and did exactly what she was tying to avoid: she looked into his eyes. Joey always got lost in those beautiful blue orbs and this time was no exception. She could feel herself melt under his gaze. Joey wasn't the only one affected by their meeting eyes. Pacey always got butterflies when Joey locked her luscious brown eyes with his. For that matter, he got butterflies when she smiled, touched, did anything pretty much. They stood staring at each other not saying a word.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Pacey asked not breaking his gaze.  
  
Joey turned up one side of mouth. "That would be really nice Pacey."  
  
Pacey nodded and watched as Joey went inside the truck. He went in the truck and started it. A few minutes later Pacey couldn't take the silence. He looked at Joey who was staring out the window and he turned on the radio. A song was playing and Pacey started to sing to the song.  
  
"Clearly I remember pickin' on the boy Seemed a harmless little fuck But we unleashed a lion Gnashed his teeth and bit the recess lady's breast How could I forget? And he hit me with a surprise left My jaw left hurtin', ooh, dropped wide open Just like the day, oh, like the day I heard."  
  
Joey turned her head and looked at Pacey. He noticed she was watching him so he stopped singing. "Yes Joey?" Pacey said.  
  
"Why are you singing Jeremy by Pearl Jam?" she asked.  
  
"I like the song. Do you have a problem with my singing?"  
  
"Actually I do, it's not good. You don't have a voice for that song. I also hate the song. It's irritating."  
  
Pacey laughed and changed the radio station. Hands down by Dashboard Confessional started. Pacey looked at Joey.  
  
"Approve?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Highly."  
  
"May I sing, ruler of the radio?"  
  
Joey tapped her chin a few times. "You may."  
  
Pacey took a deep breathe in and sang until they reached her street.  
  
"Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep This air is blessed, you share with me This night is wild, so calm and dull These hearts they race from self-control Your legs are smooth as they graze mine We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.  
  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me So won't you kill me, so I die happy? My heart is yours, to fill or burst To break or bury, or wear as jewelry Whichever you prefer."  
  
Pacey put the truck on the side of the road and parked it. Joey looked at Pacey and bit her lip. "Pace I'm sorry. I overreacted about the whole thing."  
  
"It doesn't matter Jo. We're fine as long as you stop hogging your lips and let me get in the action," Pacey smirked suggestively.  
  
"These lips will always be yours to kiss," Joey smiled before leaning in and kissing him.  
  
When the kiss ended Joey opened her door. "Are you coming?" Joey asked looking back at him.  
  
Pacey lifted an eyebrow. "In your house?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "No in Boston, of course in my house! I still haven't watched that tape yet and I was hoping you would want to watch it with me."  
  
Joey didn't have to say more. Anytime Pacey could spend with her, he jumped at it. Pacey was ready to go in before she closed the door.  
  
Joey popped in the tape and sat cuddled up on the couch with Pacey. There was only a picture of the ruins on so far. "I thought we're on this?" Joey said.  
  
"Wait. We come in a second," Pacey said taking her hand.  
  
A few minutes later the two on the tape are heavily making out. Joey felt her self turning red.  
  
"I can't believe Dawson saw this. We are pretty amateurish when it comes to "special" videos," Joey said.  
  
"Well it was our first real hard make out so it was bound to be bad on tape. In personal experience I thought it was great. We'll get better with practice Josephine."  
  
Pacey waited for Joey to hit him on his arm for calling her Josephine. When she didn't he looked at her wondering what was up. Joey had a big grin on her face.  
  
"You are so right Pacey. Practice makes perfect so I think we should stop wasting time and start practicing now," Joey pressed the button on the remote in Pacey's hand and turned off the video.  
  
Pacey threw the remote off to the side and moved closer. "Fine with me," He said before making contact with her for a long practice session. 


	5. Hurricane: the mermaid blows in

Note: This chapter is based on hurricane. From the title we can all guess what is going to happen. Now, I'm trying to make these loosely based because I always like to add my own stuff. Remember, Mrs. Potter is still alive and her name is lily. When I say lily I'm referring to her. The chapter goes between characters. All of the things aren't happening at the same time. I have how long into the hurricane it is. Don't worry, it's not confusing. Enough with my chit chat... let's get to the story.  
  
Joey Potter sat in her covered front porch watching the water. There were dark and light clouds hovering above. She watched the rain drops splash in the water. Joey heard a soft clicking noise as her mother walked across the porch and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey there Joey girl."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
Lily studied her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Joey sighed, "Oh, nothing."  
  
"You having problems with Pacey?"  
  
"No, I'm really happy with him. It's perfect."  
  
"But..."  
  
Joey looked at her mother and bit her lip. "But, I miss Dawson. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I have Pacey but still..."  
  
Lily placed her hand on Joey's knee and smiled. "It's okay to miss Dawson. He's your best friend. It's normal to want to ditch your boyfriend sometimes and spend some time with your other friends. Everyone feels that way eventually."  
  
Joey frowned at her mother. "See, that's the thing mom, I don't want to ditch Pacey. I always look forward to the next time I get to see those blue eyes of his and I never want to give any of that time up. My day gets nicer when I see him. Then I see Dawson and I get kind of sad. It has been almost two weeks since I've even talked to him. I haven't been to the last three movie nights because I was doing something else. I feel bad."  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you Joey but that maybe you need to give up some Pacey time and give it to Dawson. I'm sure he misses you too."  
  
Joey nodded her head. "you're right mom. I need to spend some time with Dawson. I'll tell Pacey when he calls that I'm going to change plans and spend tomorrow with Dawson. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Speaking of Pacey, where is he today? He's usually here on Saturdays."  
  
"Pacey's out with Doug closing down the beaches before the storm comes in. He said he will call me as soon as he gets home."  
  
"It's about time they spend some time together. They are such sweet boys." Lily smiled.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "If you like them so much mom, then why don't you date them?"  
  
Lily put her arm around Joey and talked into her ear. "If I was younger I would, but it seems that the young one is enthralled with my daughter."  
  
Joey turned red. "Yeah," was all she could say.  
  
Lily patted her daughter's knee before standing up. "I'm going to get ready to go to the Leery's house and I suggest you do the same."  
  
Joey nodded to her mother before looking back to the water. The wind started to pick up and the leaves fumbled around. She sighed thinking about her situation. "Well," she thought, "at least I'm going to spend time with Dawson now, even though it's because of a storm." Joey rubbed her face before getting up and heading inside.  
  
Pacey dug another stick into the wet sand. Every time he did that they got harder to push in. a crab walked across the sand ripping a small hole in his pant leg.  
  
"Great," he thought, "These are my good jeans and now there's a hole in them."  
  
Pacey stomped to his brother who was putting up another part of the fence. Pacey stood right in front of him. Doug looked up for a second and rolled his eyes before going back to work.  
  
"I don't believe we are finished yet baby brother," Doug said not looking up.  
  
"Sorry, Deputy Doug," Pacey said with sarcasm, "but why exactly did you drag me out here to get wet?"  
  
Doug finished his part so he picked up another orange plastic fence. "I can't do this by myself now can I Pacey."  
  
"Why didn't you get one of your homophobic friends to help you?"  
  
Doug ignored the comment. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yes Dougie I'm done."  
  
"That's a good Pacey."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Doug stopped working and looked at his brother. "Why are you cranky?"  
  
"You know how being cold and wet with a wind blowing in ALWAYS puts me in a good mood."  
  
"Do you see that small gap in the fence over there?" Doug said pointing, "Go fix it."  
  
Pacey clenched his fists and picked up supplies. "You know Doug, if I get phenomena and die, Dad will be on your ass for a day."  
  
Doug got close to his brother. "And so you know Pacey, Dad is the one who said I should take you."  
  
"Well there goes my dream of having dear old dad mourn my death for a day. Now excuse me while I go and get sick for you." Pacey walked over to the gap.  
  
Dawson walked around his room. Every once in a while he would take a glimpse at his clock. So many things were floating in the blonde's head. Dawson was excited and happy and eager to see her. He couldn't wait to lie with and talk to her. Dawson couldn't wait to see her beautiful hair caress her smooth cheek. Strangely, this girl wasn't Jen. Dawson actually dreaded his girlfriend coming back tomorrow. She would want to kiss and talk about their weekend. That was not what Dawson wanted. He needed to breathe from his girlfriend once in a while. The Potters would be coming to wait out the storm at his house. That means Joey.  
  
Joey.  
  
How Dawson missed her. Sure, Jen was fun to watch movies with but, she wasn't Joey. Joey would always have something to say about the movie. Jen always thought it was good. There was no mystery to what Jen was thinking about a movie, either it was good or it sucked. She never said why though. Dawson missed that. He missed Joey's conversations. The way she would throw some attitude in it or a joke. Joey was never good with serious subjects; she seemed to avoid those topics. Dawson really needed to stop being so serious all the time.  
  
Dawson heard his door creak. He turned his head to see who opened it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
What a simple word but yet how much impact it had in it. There she stood, with her crooked smile, looking at him. Dawson felt his cheeks crunch up to reveal a smile. He walked over to her and just took in her presence.  
  
"Hi," was all he said.  
  
Joey squirmed in the awkwardness of the moment. She never thought she would feel weird around Dawson: especially when she had a boyfriend. Joey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"So, how've you been?"  
  
Dawson sat on his bed. "I've...been good. I've missed you Joey."  
  
Joey smiled and sat next to Dawson and gave him a hug. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. The phone works both ways."  
  
There was an eerie feeling in the room. Joey bit her lip. "So how are things with Jen? Cliff and his football haven't been seen for a while?"  
  
Dawson laughed. "No, she would rather watch E.T. than count the stitches on a football."  
  
"Really? See, I would love to know how many stitches the sweatshop worker down in Taiwan puts on those things."  
  
"Why don't you just pick one up and count them?"  
  
"Are you serious? Dawson you know to count the stitches I would actually have to come in contact with a foot ball. That is something I am just not willing to do."  
  
"You know subconsciously you want to pick up a football and throw it."  
  
"Yes Dawson that is my secret pleasure: throwing a football. I just want to pick that ugly thing up and throw it far so the cheerleaders will crow and you can stare at them."  
  
Dawson shook his head. "I'm going to quote a wise...well a guy who knew what he was talking about. Cheerleaders want to be stared at. If they didn't then they wouldn't wear tiny skirts and jump around provocatively."  
  
"And who exactly said that?"  
  
"No one other than your boyfriend Pacey."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Of course Pacey would say something like that. If that boy was not talking about girls then he would be talking about food."  
  
"So you finally figured out the complex mind of the male."  
  
"Yes I have and let me tell ya, it's not complex."  
  
"Whatever. Enough with the insults because we should get downstairs before the storm really hits."  
  
"You're no fun," Joey said sticking out her tongue and following Dawson downstairs.  
  
Pacey put the rest of his things in the backseat of Doug's truck before sitting in the front. "All done brother. I hope you don't mind that I didn't wring out my clothes before I came into your new truck. I thought it would be a nice thank you for taking me today. So how long will it be before we get home?"  
  
"We're not going home just yet," Doug said starting the car.  
  
Pacey shook his head and smiled. "Dougie, if I told you once then I've told you a million times, I will not go to a gay bar with you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Pacey. Actually, do you see that house over there?" Doug said looking out his front window.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"That's where we're going. The lady who just bought the house needs to have her windows boarded up," Doug said driving away.  
  
"And why exactly are we helping? Isn't that the fireman's job besides saving fluffy from the tree?"  
  
"Not today. Our father wants us to make sure her house is safe."  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "Let me guess, Tamara Jacobs lives there right?" Pacey said coldly.  
  
"You are right and I don't want to know how you know that information. I haven't seen her since our last date two years ago. I would really like to know what she has been doing."  
  
"Or who," Pacey said under his breath.  
  
Doug saw his brother all scrunched up against the window. "Don't freight baby brother, this will only take a second then you can get back to your so called life."  
  
"Hey," Pacey got louder, "I do have a life. Sure Its not the best but it's perfect for me. The few friends I have are the best anyone can ask for and my girlfriend is amazing. She really is fantastic. This better take no more than 15 because I want to see Joey sometime today before dad gets on my case."  
  
Doug parked the car in the driveway. Tamara was standing in front of her house holding her hat with one hand and waving with the other. Doug waved back before turning to Pacey.  
  
"Listen, I want you to drop the attitude before we get out of this car. You better be on your best behavior."  
  
Pacey opened the door. "As long as I'm out of here soon then I'll be fine," Pacey said before slamming the door.  
  
Doug got out of his car and walked next to Pacey up to the house. "Hello Tamara," Doug said.  
  
"Hello Doug. You look great," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"You look good yourself," Doug smiled then noticed Pacey wringing out his shirt, "I hope you remember my younger brother Pacey."  
  
"Of course. How could I forget a student of mine? I haven't seen you since that day when I rented a movie. How have you been?" Tamara smiled at him.  
  
Pacey looked up from his shirt and looked at Tamara. "I've been fine Ms. Jacobs."  
  
Tamara and Doug started laughing. "O Pacey, you don't have to call me Ms. Jacobs. Please call me Tamara."  
  
Pacey licked his lips. "I'd rather not."  
  
Tamara gave Doug a questioning glance before looking back to Pacey. "So how is Josephine? Does she still work there? Do you still talk to her?"  
  
"She's good. Yeah, she still works at the movie bin and I'm actually dating her right now."  
  
"That is great. It is nice to see that two of my brightest students joined to make a great team."  
  
Doug cleared his throat. "Um, do you have wood, a hammer and nails Tamara?"  
  
Tamara got off of her porch. "O yes, everything you need is in the garage in the back. Thank you for coming out and helping me."  
  
"It's no problem at all. It's a pleasure to help such a beautiful woman."  
  
Doug tipped up his hat before walking with Pacey to the back. "You were trying to put the moves on Ms. Jacobs," Pacey said as they reached the garage.  
  
"So was I good?"  
  
"I wouldn't really use good but if you acted like that with all the people you tried to pick up, you would get a boyfriend in no time."  
  
Doug rolled his eyes before walking into the garage with a laughing Pacey.  
  
Lily, Mitch and Bodie sat on the couch watching the news. Bessie lay on the couch caressing her stomach. Joey sat on a small couch with Dawson. She really missed talking to him. Two weeks was too long to be apart. Dawson had a part of her heart and she needs that part no matter what. Still, despite the fun she was having with him, her mind kept wondering back to Pacey. Joey couldn't help but feel scared for him. The wind was really strong now. Mitch Leery said that one of his shutters blew off already. Joey looked at the screen. An anchorman got on.  
  
"This is a special alert. I'm Dan Danto. I just got word that a small hurricane, I repeat, a small hurricane, has come across the radar of channel 5's weather watch. The hurricane, dubbed hurricane mermaid, will have its core hit Capeside within the next hour. Take shelter away from glass and in a high place. Boarding up windows is a suggestion. Wa..."  
  
The electricity went out.  
  
Pacey walked under the porch. He was drenched from head to toe. Pacey walked under the porch to the front door, with hammer in hand, where he saw Doug talking on his walkie talkie.  
  
"What the fuck Doug?" Pacey said approaching his brother.  
  
"What now Pacey?" Doug said not paying attention.  
  
"I had to do the last three big windows by myself because you are no where to be found. Where did you go?"  
  
"I got a message."  
  
Pacey gripped his hammer tight. It took a lot in him to not take a swing at his brother. "You know what? I don't care. The windows are all boarded up and the house is fine. Can we go now?"  
  
Doug turned towards his brother. "No can do little brother. I just got word that hurricane mermaid's core is going to hit Capeside at any minute and being by the beach, there isn't enough time to get home before it hits. We have to stay here until it calms down again."  
  
Joey's eyes got wide. She stood up. "D...did he just say there's a hurricane?"  
  
Lily stood up and put her hands on Joey's shoulders. "Yes they did baby but he also said it was small so there's no reason to worry."  
  
Joey moved away from her mother. "Yes there is! Pacey's out there on the beach with Doug! O my god! What if Pacey gets hurt? What if the hurricane drags him into the water and he drowns?"  
  
Dawson sat Joey back down. He soothed his friend. "I'm sure he's fine Joey. I bet Pacey's even back from the beach now."  
  
"He can't be Dawson because he said he would call me once he got in. Pacey knows that I always come over here in bad weather so he would have called here. He's still out there! What do I do? What do I do? I don't know what to do. Pacey could be out there right now hurt while I'm in here. I...I need to find him." Joey tried to get up but Dawson stopped her.  
  
"You are not going anywhere Joey. Pacey will be fine so you need to calm down. We can call around and find out where Pacey is. Catch your breath and I'll call his house."  
  
Dawson got up and walked into the kitchen. Joey took in a few deep breaths and started to calm down. Dawson had already dialed his number when he walked back into the room.  
  
"Is he there?" Joey asked.  
  
Dawson put up a finger. "Hello." "Is this Mrs. Witter?" "Hello Maim, is Pacey there?" "O. when did you last see him?" "Did Doug try to call you?" "Okay, can you have Pacey call my house once he gets in?" "Thank you. Goodbye." Dawson hung up the phone.  
  
"Was he there?" Joey asked on the edge of her seat.  
  
"No, but there are other places he can be. My dad is calling the police station to see if they heard from Doug. I'll call Doug's cell phone too."  
  
Mitch walked in holding his cell phone. Joey and Dawson looked at him. Mitch shook his head. "They said that all they get from his transmitter is static. The last time they talked to Doug was to tell him that the hurricane was going to hit big. That was about an hour ago. Pacey and Doug were still at the beach then."  
  
Joey held her head and sat back. A tear crept down her face.  
  
Dawson took a deep breath. "It's okay Joey. I'll call Doug's cell now." Dawson put in the number and put it up to his ear. A few seconds he slowly brought down the phone and turned it off.  
  
"What's wrong Dawson?" Joey asked anxiously.  
  
Dawson tilted his head towards Joey. "It said that the phone is out of order. His phone must have gotten messed up or something."  
  
There was no way to get in contact with Pacey.  
  
Pacey walked out of Tamara's bathroom and into the living room. He had a towel around his shoulders. There was no electricity or phone. Pacey sat down next to Doug on the floor who was still playing go fish with her.  
  
"Thanks for the towel," Pacey said with a slight smile.  
  
"It was no problem. I will always give my two favorite house savers towels."  
  
"You like all of the Witter men," Pacey said low.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tamara asked.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Do you want to play Pacey?" Doug asked.  
  
"No thanks. I would like to call my girlfriend to make sure she's okay but that's not an option."  
  
"If someone would have wrung off their pants then my cell phone wouldn't have gotten wet and it would still be working."  
  
"I just want to go."  
  
"Why? What is wrong now?"  
  
"Everything! I can't call Joey, I'm soaked, I've been playing games for the past three hours and I'm stuck here!"  
  
Doug stood up. "You apologize to Tamara now!"  
  
"No! I don't want to be here, especially with her. Why don't you ask TAMARA what she has been doing for the last two years?"  
  
Tamara's mouth fell open and she looked at Pacey.  
  
Pacey started to chuckle. "What? Cat's got your tongue? It sure wasn't held back when you were kissing my father! Why don't you be half of a lady, not a complete whore and tell Doug about the two year affair you're having with our dad?"  
  
Doug looked at Tamara. "Is this true?"  
  
Tamara put down her head and started crying. Pacey got louder.  
  
"Don't you dare cry! You have no right to cry. It's my mother who should be crying. That wonderful woman is happy at home because she doesn't know that her asshole of a husband is cheating on her with a skank. How can you sleep at night knowing that you just screwed a married man? Better yet, how can you after you screwed a married man AFTER you had sex with his son? Was your life dream to become a slut? Because that's what you are. I thought you were just drunk when you spread your legs for my brother on the first date but after I found out about you and my dad I knew you were just an easy lay. I hope you realize that you are just an easy lay. There is no emotions, no love, every time you screw some guy. You will never be anything more than a whore who breaks up a family! I want you to tell my shit head of a father that I told Doug because then he will beat me and I won't care. I hope that you at least have some morals and tell my mother about what you've been doing with my father. Now do you see why I hate this place and her Doug?"  
  
Doug put his hand on Pacey's shoulder. "That's enough Pacey."  
  
"I'm not done! I want this...this revolving door to know what she's doing. I hate my father because of her. If he would die I wouldn't come to see him. He is a horrible man and you know what? She deserves him. Did you hear that Ms. Jacobs? You deserve a jackass as your lover. You can never get anything better than that!"  
  
Doug pushed his brother to the door. "I told you enough Pacey! Go to the car now! It's clear enough so I can take you back."  
  
Pacey clenched his fists before walking to the car, slamming the front door behind him. Doug picked up his hat and put it on. Before he fully turned around he looked back at Tamara.  
  
"I'm sorry about how Pacey acted. He has a right too though. G'bye."  
  
Tamara grabbed Doug's arm. "Doug wait!"  
  
Doug didn't look at her. "I don't want to hear any more Tamara."  
  
"Doug, I'm pregnant."  
  
Joey bit her lip till it was almost bleeding. Three hours have passed and the hurricane is just starting to die down. Still no word from Pacey. Joey sat in the wooden rocking chair rocking back and forth not blinking. All of these possibilities passed though her mind. Pacey could be dead or hurt or fine, but Joey wouldn't find out until hurricane mermaid leaves. She felt a hot tear run down her face.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
Joey turned her head to the person who said her name. It was only Dawson. He took a seat in the chair next to her. Joey lifted up her shoulders and stopped rocking.  
  
"The electricity came back on," she said in an almost whisper.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"The news was still on."  
  
"All this time?"  
  
"Umm hmm. They...they said that a lot of the beach is underwater now. It flooded." Joey looked at Dawson and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
  
Dawson patted the cushion next to him "Come here," he said. Joey rose from the rocking chair and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around Joey and held her tight. Her tears fell freely and didn't stop. Dawson tried to soothe her but he knew it wouldn't help much.  
  
Doug slowly opened his door to the truck and got in. He turned it on and waited for it to warm up.  
  
"Pacey," Doug started.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Pacey said looking out the window.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier about dad and her?"  
  
"Why, so you could yell at me for lying? No thanks."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since last year. She was still my teacher and I went to ask a question so when I opened her door, they were kissing. Dad said he would beat me if I told anyone so I kept it to myself until I was walking Joey home and we saw them. She's the only other one who knows."  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"So am I. When Joey found out I lost some of the tension because it wasn't eating at me so much. I can't believe Tamara slept with both of you."  
  
"I know it hurts Pacey, but you shouldn't have been so mean. Tamara has problems but you shouldn't scream at her like that."  
  
"I couldn't control myself Doug! Every time I see her I get angry so I try and avoid her. I know I went over the top but I needed to vent. It really helped," Pacey said with a smile.  
  
Doug smiled back to his brother. "Yeah, I bet it helped. Where do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"At Dawson's house. Joey is probably still there."  
  
Doug nodded. He opened his CD holder and picked up a CD. Doug put it in the player. Fleetwood Mac started playing. Pacey hit his head against the window.  
  
"Doug, why are we listening to them?"  
  
"Hey, she has an awesome voice. You should try and FEEL the music once in a while."  
  
"I don't want to FEEL anything you closet case cops have to offer okay."  
  
Doug rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay!" he said before driving away.  
  
The wind died down and the rain came to halt. Once again, the small coastal town was calm. A small breeze still blew but there was nothing falling from the sky. The dark clouds moved on leaving a soft blue color in the air. Joey was the last one out of the Leery house. Slowly, she walked across the porch into the brightness. There were puddles scattered along the ground and a broken shutter lay in the mud. Joey bit her lip as she walked down the two steps to Dawson. He really helped her when she went crazy and she felt like she didn't have to hold back. Joey still felt bad that their time together was spent like that.  
  
"Hey Dawson," Joey said reaching him.  
  
"Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" Dawson said with a smile.  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks for helping me though that."  
  
"It's okay Joey; I'm always here for you."  
  
Joey put one of her hands in her pocket. "I'm really sorry that I went crazy like that. It wasn't what I had planned. I'm sorry we couldn't really talk again. I always mess things up."  
  
"Joey please don't worry about it. Any person would be worried if their boyfriend was out in a hurricane. Don't worry about Pacey either. He is going to be fine."  
  
"I know. It was just a lot of tension so I broke down. I'm going to call him when I get home."  
  
There was the weird silence again. Joey looked at anything other than Dawson. Dawson smiled.  
  
"So," he said, "do I at least get a hug?"  
  
Joey gave her crooked smile. "Of course. You never need to ask."  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. They knew everything between them would be alright.  
  
Doug stopped the car in front of Dawson's house. Pacey got out and saw them hugging.  
  
"D man, are you trying to put the moves on my girlfriend?" he said playfully.  
  
Joey quickly let Dawson go. She turned towards Pacey and smiled wide. "Pacey you're okay!" was all she said before she ran to him and leaped on him. Joey pushed Pacey against the truck and started kissing him.  
  
"Joey...Joey...Joey! Don't you need to breathe?" Pacey said trying to slow his girlfriend down.  
  
Joey took a step back from him and turned red. "I'm sorry Pace I'm just glad to see you."  
  
Pacey put his arm around Joey and kissed her lightly. "I'm glad to see you too. I'm happy you're okay."  
  
Joey's mouth got scrunched up and she hit Pacey in the arm hard.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not okay! I had a major meltdown in there because you didn't call me to tell me you were fine. Why didn't you call?"  
  
"Doug's cell got wet and Tamara's Phone didn't work. I would have called you if I had an opportunity I swear."  
  
"Why were you by Ms. Jacobs' house?"  
  
Pacey kissed Joey's forehead. "It's a long story Jo. I'll tell you when I walk you home."  
  
Joey nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Joey and Pacey said goodbye to Dawson before walking in each other's arms to Joey's home.  
  
Dawson watched as a part of his heart walked in the arms of another man. 


	6. Baby: a two baby surprise

  
  
Note: this one is based on baby. I don't remember Mrs. Witter's name, if they ever mentioned it, so I made on up. Hope you enjoy. ï ï  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. If some stuff sounds familiar that's because it might be a line from the show.  
  
"What a stupid man!"  
  
Dawson almost choked on a cornel of popcorn. "What did you say?"  
  
Joey reached over Dawson and grabbed a handful of Popcorn that was in the bowl next to Jen. "You heard me."  
  
Dawson's mouth fell wide open. "And who exactly are you calling stupid?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Hercules of course."  
  
Jen got on the bed with the two of them. Pacey followed and sat on the end of the bed. He rolled his eyes at Jen.  
  
"They're going to fight again Jen."  
  
"I know. They do it every time we watch a movie."  
  
Pacey smiled at Jen. "Would you like to watch this or would you just like to go home because clearly they are going to get into it and you know as well as I do that when it comes to fighting over a movie, we do not even exist in their little mellow drama worlds."  
  
"I actually want to watch this if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind at all. I was actually going to tell you that I would like to see how this name calling plays out and maybe if I'm lucky I can partake in this little fight fest that we call movie night."  
  
"Okay then." Jen and Pacey turned their attentions to the fighting friends.  
  
"How exactly can you call Hercules stupid?" Dawson said.  
  
Joey lifted up her shoulders. "Easy Dawson. The man gave up eternal life for a girl who, may I add has an anorexic body; he met a few days or so prior to that day. It was his chance to finally be with his parents and have what was taken away from him but he threw it away. That is stupid."  
  
"How can you say giving up something that you never had before to be with the one you love stupid? So he can't live forever but the amount of time he does have he will be happy. That is nothing short of honorable."  
  
"Honorable Dawson? Saving your neighbors dog from a burning house is honorable. That is nothing but dumb. People don't fall in love that quickly."  
  
"Didn't you ever hear of love at first sight?"  
  
"Of course but I also believe it doesn't exist. Hercules is just blinded by lust not love. Love takes time to develop. It doesn't just happen at a drop of a hat. How could he even be in love with her before they kissed? Nobody can want a kiss that bad. The ending is just not realistic."  
  
Pacey cut in.  
  
"The whole movie isn't realistic Joey. Horses don't fly, there aren't goat people name Phil and there isn't a bunch of people living on a cloud. This movie is not supposed to be taken in the literal sense."  
  
Jen started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry but why exactly did we watch this movie? It is somewhat juvenile for us but yet we can still fight about it. What's next on the list, Dumbo and how the mouse tried acting like a dictator?"  
  
Pacey put up his hand.  
  
"Did you just dis Dumbo?"  
  
Joey shook her head at Jen.  
  
"Jen, you should know that Dumbo is Pacey's favorite cartoon movie. He's very touchy on that subject."  
  
"Sorry Pacey, I didn't mean to bruise your ego," Jen said smiling.  
  
Pacey shook his head slightly. "It's okay Jennifer, let's not let that happen again."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "Can someone answer my question?"  
  
"Well, we watched the movie because we are studying Greek mythology in English and Dumbo lover over here doesn't exactly know who's who at Mount Olympus so we popped in the most accurate depiction of gods and stuff in a form that Pacey would understand: cartoons. It didn't work because the whole time he was too busy trying to build his popcorn tower instead of actually learning something," Joey said.  
  
Pacey scrunched up his face.  
  
"Is everyone against Dumbo? What did he ever do to any of you besides flap around his big ears and fly to prove that you can do anything if you really want to? He is a great animal. So you know JOSEPHINE, it is very hard to make popcorn stand on top of each other and it takes much concentration."  
  
Joey stood up. "I'm going."  
  
Jen stood up on the other side of the bed. "So am I."  
  
Pacey and Dawson looked at each other. "What?" They said together.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't want to fight with you Dawson and I know I will get into it with Pacey if I stay. I'm only leaving if Jen leaves because I don't want her to be with you two alone," Joey said.  
  
"Same here, I won't leave until Joey leaves," Jen said, "I can't stay either because I will have to take Joey's place in the fight with you Dawson and I might fight with Pacey about Dumbo."  
  
Pacey rubbed his forehead. "Wait a second. Joey, you can't stay because you'll fight with Dawson and I'm going to most likely piss you off?"  
  
"Exactly," Joey said with her arms crossed.  
  
"And you Jen," Dawson said, "You won't stay because you will fight with me and Pacey will start with the Dumbo thing again?"  
  
"That's right," Jen said smiling.  
  
"Well then..." Pacey said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"There's only one thing you two can do," Dawson said finishing off the sentence.  
  
Joey and Jen smiled at each other. They looked back at the two boys on the bed.  
  
"Bye boys," they said together.  
  
Joey walked to the window and climbed out. Jen walked to the door and left. Dawson and Pacey looked at each other wondering what just happened.  
  
Joey walked down her stairs and into the kitchen. Bodie was making a cup of tea at the counter and Bessie was sitting at the table somewhat sweaty.  
  
"Good morning Bodie," Joey said getting a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Good morning Joey. How did you sleep?"   
  
"Okay. Good morning Bessie."  
  
"What's so good about it? I can't walk unless I start to sweat, my back hurts, I can't get dressed without help and I've been carrying around a baby that's not due for another week," Bessie said wiping herself off.  
  
"A little cranky, are we Bess?" Joey said with a chuckle.  
  
"Why are you still here JOEY?"  
  
Bodie placed the cup in front of Bessie on the table.  
  
"Be nice Bessie, Joey just likes to mess with you."  
  
Bessie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Bodie!" Bessie looked back to Joey.  
  
"I'm leaving for school right now Bessie," Joey said picking up her backpack.  
  
"I meant when are you moving out? You know, leaving the house."  
  
"I'm 15. Where do you want me to go?"  
  
"I don't know! Go...live with Pacey for all I care. In some states you are considered old enough to live alone."  
  
Lily Potter walked in and looked at her two daughters.  
  
"Are you two fighting again?"  
  
"I think Joey was about to leave, right Joey?" Bodie asked.  
  
Joey shook her head.   
  
"Yes Bodie, I'm leaving right now."  
  
Lily hugged her daughter. "I'll see you at six Joey girl. Have a good day at school."  
  
"At six? Where are you going all day?"  
  
"I'm going with Bodie into Boston to get some stuff for the restaurant. I told you yesterday."  
  
"O yeah, I forgot. I'll see you at six then. Bye mom."  
  
Joey walked down the hallway and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Joey girl?"  
  
Joey turned around. "Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Be nice to your sister. She'll be back to herself when the baby's born."  
  
Joey laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Pacey pushed Dawson into the boys' bathroom and closed the door. He looked under the stalls.  
  
"What are you doing Pacey?" Dawson asked.  
  
Pacey looked under the last stall. "Looking for people. I can't have this information spread you know?"  
  
"What info is that?"  
  
Pacey took a deep breath. "Okay. I didn't know who I could go to and talk to about this so I came to you because you're my best friend and I thought you could help."  
  
"Does this have to do with Joey? Are you guys broken up or are you seeing someone else?"  
  
"NO, NO! This has absolutely nothing to do with Joey. It's about...other people."  
  
"Pacey you have to spit it out."  
  
"Well you see," Pacey took a step back and rubbed his hands together, "It's between two older people who we both know and..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Say it Pacey!" Dawson said annoyed.  
  
"Ms. Jacobs is pregnant," Pacey said quickly.  
  
Dawson's mouth fell and he rolled his eyes. "Are you serious Pace? You had trouble telling me that our freshman English teacher got knocked up? What's the big deal?"  
  
"It's not the pregnancy as much as it is who did the knocking up."  
  
"I'm lost now. Who is it?"  
  
Pacey licked his lip, "It's...um," he put his hand on his head, "Oh god, It's my father."  
  
Dawson chuckled lightly. "What? You're dad got Ms. Jacobs pregnant?"  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Yeah, he got her impregnated. He scores one for the Witter team!"  
  
"When did you find out?"   
  
"Eh...this morning. I was over by Dougie's because as per usual I got yelled at by Mr. Sheriff and I needed a place to crash last night so I went there. Over breakfast and his morning dose of Diana Ross, he decided to tell me that our father finally helped to conceive a child with his girlfriend of at least a year. Apparently she told him the day of the hurricane and he thought I would get mad so he withheld this notice of a new sibling on its way."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I got mad! I really could have used this new discovery last night when my father was beating on me for once again embarrassing the family and demolishing the Witter name. I would have said it so casually too. Hey dad, guess what? Your sex on the side got pregnant by you."  
  
"Whoa, your dad doesn't know?"  
  
"As of now only her, Doug, you and me know of the new baby to be."  
  
"I don't know what to say Pacey. I've never been in a situation like this."  
  
"I know. I don't expect you to say anything because there is nothing TO say."  
  
"You know your dad will be upset once when finds out."  
  
"That's not even the worst part D; the worst part is that I feel bad for her. She's going to have this kid alone and they won't know their father...ever. It really takes a part out of you if you don't have a parent around."  
  
Dawson lowered his head. "I know. Something really goes missing once they're gone."  
  
"I don't want that to happen because no matter how it came about, the baby still is going to be my sibling whether I like it or not. Its blood related."  
  
"Pace, I think that you need to forget about this for the rest of the day. It will eat at you if you keep dwelling on it. This is not your problem. No one will know anytime soon so just forget you even knew there was a baby," Dawson said putting a hand on Pacey's shoulder and smiling.  
  
Pacey looked at his grinning friend and couldn't help but smile too. This wasn't the worst tragedy in the world. Pacey could definitely forget about this for a few hours and not dwell on something that doesn't even really concern him. He could do it. Or so he hoped.  
  
Pacey nodded his head then left the bathroom followed by Dawson. Little did they know that loud mouth Alan DeMarco was scrunched on the toilet smoking and overheard the whole thing.  
  
Lunch time. It was definitely the best period out of the whole day. There were no tests or teachers watching you like a hawk. It was a time to relax. The only problem you had was what you wanted to drink. Best of all, there was food. That was the best four letter word to some people. Food fed the soul for boys who needed a better day. Two particular teenage boys like Pacey and Dawson.  
  
Dawson walked down the hallway that seemed like it lasted forever. His big eyes were set on one thing: the large sign that read cafeteria. He was waiting all day to sit down, eat and let all of his thoughts float away in his can of coke. Dawson was almost there. One last group of lockers and his day would get better. As Dawson passed the first few lockers, a hand reached up and touched his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Dawson glanced admirably at the big blue sign before shifting his eyes towards the owner of the hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Jen," Dawson said somewhat sadly.  
  
Jen gave a sincere look to her boyfriend.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?"  
  
Dawson snapped out of his trans. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"  
  
"Did you hear about this rumor going around school?"  
  
Even though Dawson was a boy, he enjoyed gossip as much as the next person.  
  
"No, what's the rumor?"  
  
"Well, it seems that our last year's English teacher got pregnant by a certain Witter we all know and love."  
  
Dawson's eyes got big. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Don't you mean who didn't? Everyone is talking about how Pacey got Ms. Jacobs pregnant."  
  
"You don't believe that do you?"  
  
"Of course not. Pacey would never have sex with her or cheat on Joey. I just wish I knew who started this."  
  
Joey walked up behind the two.  
  
"Hey guys," Joey said with a huff.  
  
Jen turned around.   
  
"Hey Joey. So I'm guessing you've heard?"  
  
"Do you mean heard that my boyfriend got Ms. Jacobs pregnant? O I've heard. I've heard it all day. These girls who I don't know just come up to me and say their sorry then bash Pacey. I swear if I hear one more sorry I'll snap!"  
  
"I don't know who started this. Do you Joey?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, but if I did they would get a piece of my mind. I know when Pacey finds out about this he will definitely go off. Do you know who did this Dawson?"  
  
Dawson shook his head. Behind him he could hear some girls talking. The three looked at the girls and the girls gave sympathetic looks at Joey. Joey rolled her eyes and growled. Jen hit Joey and Dawson lightly and pointed in front of them. Pacey walked down the hall with a slight grin on his face. He looked around and noticed people laughing and pointing at him. Pacey stopped and a girl came up to him and whispered in his ear. The girl walked away and Pacey looked at his three friends. Jen tried to smile, Dawson lifted up his shoulders and Joey bit her lip.  
  
Once again, Pacey took Dawson into a vacant room. This time, it was an unused classroom where they could make sure no one would hear. Dawson leaned against a desk and Pacey stood up with a frown on his face.  
  
"What do I do? People think I got a teacher pregnant who my father actually did. What can I say?" Pacey said walking in a circle.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think you can reverse this."  
  
"I knew I should have kept this to myself. It was safe in my head where no one could find out. I'm such an idiot! Someone must have been in there with us. Do you know who?"  
  
Dawson shook his head yes. "Alan DeMarco was crouched on a toilet smoking and overheard the whole thing."  
  
"I'm Gonna kill him!" Pacey put his hands into tight fists.  
  
Dawson put his hands in front of Pacey.  
  
"You can't Pacey. Alan was suspended today when they caught him smoking. He didn't get taken away until AFTER he told the whole school that some Witter got Tamara pregnant. I guess the only Witter they could think of was you."  
  
"This really sucks man. Once my pops finds out he is going to freak! I...I can't go home. He's going to kill me."  
  
"You can stay by my house if you want. Don't worry Pacey. This will all blow over in a day or so. Just go out there like this is a joke because if you look like its true then the day is just going to get worse."  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "You're right. I'll just go out there like nothing happened and I'll be fine. I only have two periods left anyway. I can do this. I can walk down the science hall with my head held high like I have not a care in the world. Thanks D."  
  
Dawson patted Pacey on the shoulder before following him out. Pacey walked down the hall and smiled at the people laughing at him. As he turned the corner to a vacant hallway, Pacey lost his smile and rubbed his head.  
  
Joey walked along the sidewalk next to the park with backpack in hand. It was a hectic day. People kept telling her things about her boyfriend and one even asked if she planned on helping to raise the baby. Every time Joey tried to get near Pacey, a group of people would crowd around her to stop her. She didn't have any communication with him besides the few glances they could throw at each other. Joey noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. She looked towards the bench and there sat Pacey. His head was down and she could tell he wasn't feeling well. Joey turned onto the path towards the bench.  
  
"Hey Witter, long time no see huh?" Joey said taking a seat next to him.  
  
Pacey lifted up his head and looked at Joey. His blue eyes were dark and somewhat droopy. Pacey gave a crooked frown.  
  
"Hey Jo. How was your day?"  
  
"It was...interesting. So how was yours?"  
  
"Oh you know, great. I always love hearing that I'm going to have a baby with a teacher by everyone in school."  
  
"All I heard all day was how bad you are for cheating on me and how sorry they feel."  
  
"I'm sorry you're a part of it. I didn't know this would get out."  
  
Joey got thrown back by this comment.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Is...is it true?"  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. "No! How could you think it was?"  
  
"You just said..."  
  
"I know what I said. I didn't mean it to sound like that. Yes, Ms. Jacobs is pregnant but no, I'm not the father. It's a different Witter who planted his seed."  
  
Joey nodded her head. "Does he know yet Pace?"  
  
"No. I just found out this morning. The whole town is going to know by tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Joey said before hugging Pacey. When they stopped hugging they just held each other.  
  
"Do you want to come by my house sweetie?" Joey asked.  
  
Pacey shook his head.  
  
"No, I have to go and take care of something. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Joey smiled and nodded. She got up and kissed him before walking back on her way home.  
  
Joey heard an engine having trouble working. Joey laughed at the thought of Bessie trying to leave but the old truck wouldn't start. She walked up to the truck.  
  
"Having trouble Bessie?" Joey asked chuckling.  
  
"O thank god you're here Joey. I tried to go to the doctor but the damn truck wouldn't start," Bessie said getting out.  
  
"Are you okay? Is the baby fine?" Joey said sincerely.   
  
Bessie nodded and held her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine but I think I'm in labor."  
  
Joey watched as her sister bent down in pain.  
  
"Shit Bessie! What do we do? Did you call 911?"  
  
"See, I would have, but our phone isn't working."  
  
"Our phone isn't working!"  
  
"No and I need to get to a hospital NOW!"  
  
"Bess, the neighbors aren't home yet and..."  
  
"Take me to Dawson's house. He has a phone."  
  
"The only way to get there is by boat and I don't think you can..."  
  
Bessie started walking to the boat.  
  
"Get in the boat NOW!"  
  
Joey got in the boat and started rowing. After a few seconds Bessie had another contraction.  
  
"I thought you were a tomboy. Row faster!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Joey yelled.  
  
Bessie pushed her sister out of the way almost making her fall in.  
  
"Move! I'll do it myself."  
  
After a minute Joey noticed the boat had some water in it.  
  
"Bessie! The boats leaking!"  
  
Bessie gripped the paddles tight but kept rowing.  
  
"That's not the boat Joey."  
  
Once they reached the rocks Joey left Bessie and ran to the house. She banged on the door until Dawson opened it.  
  
"Whoa, what's up Joey?" Dawson asked confused.  
  
"I need you to let Bessie on your couch."  
  
"Okay, can I ask why?"  
  
"If you don't Bessie, who is in labor right now, will have her baby on the lawn of your house and I don't think she would like that."  
  
Dawson didn't hesitate to follow Joey outside and bring Bessie in. Once Bessie was settled in and after they called for an ambulance Dawson took Joey off to the side.  
  
"Joey, we don't know how to deliver a baby," Dawson said.  
  
"I know. But what can we do? The ambulance isn't going to be here for at least two hours."  
  
"There is one thing to do."  
  
Joey looked at Dawson and knew what he was talking about. She shook her head.  
  
Grams opened her door and found Joey Potter with her arms crossed. Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know you don't like me or my family because of our affiliation with an interracial relationship but right now, as we speak, my sister is having her baby next door in a house with only two fifteen year olds who don't know how to deliver a baby and I was hoping that you could put behind the fact that the baby is a mix and you disapprove of us highly and remember the oath you took as a nurse to help anyone in help when they needed and clearly it's needed now so really I'm asking if you can help us."  
  
Grams pushed away Joey and started to walk next door.  
  
Pacey looked at the sand that his shoes pushed around. He looked up when he finally reached the tall grass. She sat on her porch with a pony tail and a frown. Pacey walked up and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello Ms. Jacobs."  
  
Tamara looked up and sighed. "I was expecting you Mr. Witter."  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry that this rumor started involving you. I don't know where they got me being pregnant by you."  
  
"I don't know how I came into play but the pregnancy thing is true right?"  
  
"Where did you..."  
  
"Doug. He told me what you told him. I guess they just got the wrong Witter this time."  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. I didn't think this would happen."  
  
"I don't think anyone thinks about pregnancy when they have a purely sexual affair," Pacey bit his lip, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You're aloud to be mad, anyone is."  
  
"The school board is going to make an investigation once they find out. The whole town will know by tomorrow."  
  
"I know." A tear ran down her face.  
  
"Ms. Jacobs, I think you need to tell my mother about the baby."  
  
"What? Pacey I can't. Your father doesn't even know yet."  
  
"He will by tomorrow and once he does he will yell and deny that he slept with you let alone have a kid with you. My dad will convince her that you're lying if you try and tell her later and my mom will stay with a man who doesn't love her. It's not fair to her. She deserves to know."  
  
"This will really hurt her."  
  
"You should have thought about that before the affair. You need to tell her before my father gets home tonight so she will believe you. It's for the best."  
  
"I will right now. Pacey, I don't want you to hate me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just did."  
  
"I can't hate you because you are the mother of my future brother or sister. I understand how things just happen. My relationship with my girlfriend right now just happened too. The only difference was that we were both single. It will get better. There is still hell and back to go through."  
  
"I don't want to leave but I guess I don't have a choice."  
  
"No you don't. I do hope that when the baby is born you will come back and tell me if I have a brother or sister. This child did nothing wrong and it doesn't deserve to be shunned by its family. I plan to be in its life."  
  
Tamara put on a small smile.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way. You are a great person Pacey. I want my Daughter to have a brother."  
  
"You're going to have a girl?"  
  
"I'm three months pregnant and I was able to find out the sex of the baby because I'm far enough along. She's going to be named Darla rose Jacobs."  
  
"I like that name. I'm going to have a sister named Darla. You won't move too far will you?"  
  
Tamara shook her head. "No, I'll try and move just outside of Capeside. I looked already for a house and I found one. It's a half a mile from here."  
  
Pacey nodded. "That's good. I'm going to go now. I plan on seeing you in the next hour."  
  
Tamara nodded. Pacey got up and walked away.  
  
"Pacey," Tamara said.  
  
Pacey turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Pacey gave a smile before he started to walk away again.  
  
"Okay, breathe like you were taught Bessie," Dawson said with his camera in her face.  
  
"I didn't learn how to breathe!" Bessie said holding up her knees.  
  
"You need to relax now," Grams said working.  
  
Bessie threw a death stare at Joey.  
  
"Why the hell did you get her?! She is a racist old woman who hates me and my unborn child. I can't believe you did this Joey!"  
  
"What else could I do Bessie? The only other option was to have me and Dawson deliver the kid." Joey said.  
  
"But why her?"  
  
"My gram really isn't that bad Bessie. Sure she is very big on her beliefs but when it comes to helping people she puts that aside and does her job," Jen said.  
  
"I want this out!"  
  
Grams stood up and swatted Dawson and his camera.  
  
"Go and be useful by getting some towels now!" Grams went and crouched down next to Bessie. "I'm here to help you. This child will be born within the next hour or less. I need you to relax so you need to put aside our differences, let me help you and shut up!"  
  
Bessie started to roll her eyes but felt another contraction. A few more good pushes and the baby would be out.  
  
Pacey sat on the loveseat in his living room. His eyes were watching the flower lawn decoration spin in the wind. So many things were floating in the young man's mind. Pacey thought about how much he hated his father and what he did. He thought about how even though how angry he was at Tamara; Pacey knew he didn't hate her because she couldn't help it. Pacey thought about how much he wished that all of this never happened. He also thought about his up coming sister Darla. She deserved to be loved but Pacey was having trouble with the fact that his sister would be an affair kid. Still, Pacey knew that once he saw her he would love her like a sister that wasn't a mistake. The doorbell rang causing Pacey to comeback to reality. Mrs. Witter went to the door and answered it.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Witter asked.  
  
"Yes, I actually need to talk to you," Tamara said.  
  
Mrs. Witter looked at her strangely then opened her door. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Tamara smiled and walked in. Mrs. Witter took her to the room where Pacey was sitting. She smiled at her son.  
  
"Pacey, would you mind if..."  
  
Pacey quickly stood up.  
  
"No need to ask Mom. I'll leave."  
  
Tamara watched as Pacey started to walk out.  
  
"Wait, if you don't mind Mrs. Witter I would like Pacey to stay in here."  
  
Beth Witter nodded at sat down in her chair that faced the couch. Tamara sat on the couch facing her and Pacey sat on the corner of the couch looking at the women. Tamara looked at Pacey and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Um, I guess that I should start out with the rumor that you will probably hear tomorrow Mrs. Witter..."  
  
"Please, call me Beth," Mrs. Witter said sweetly.  
  
Pacey looked at Tamara. He could tell how hard it was to talk to a woman whose husband impregnated her and call the woman the Mrs. It would have been so much easier if Beth Witter was rude and mean instead of nice and sweet.  
  
Tamara nodded her head. "Okay, Beth. A rumor sprang up in school today that your son got me pregnant."  
  
"I assume that this rumor is not true," Beth said looking from Tamara to her son then back to Tamara again.  
  
"It isn't entirely accurate no, I am pregnant but Pacey is not the father."  
  
"I have to ask why you found it necessary to tell me of this information."  
  
Tamara took a deep breath. "I came over here because the father of my child...is your husband."  
  
Beth Witter sat there not blinking. After a few seconds Pacey put his hand on his mother's shoulder and woke her.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Pacey asked.  
  
Beth gave a small smile to her son. "I'm okay Pacey." Beth moved her eyes back to Tamara. "I knew that something was happening when he went on all these late night patrols."  
  
A tear fell from Tamara's eye. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Beth smiled and sat forward. "There is no need to be. I know how tempting John can be. I fell for him myself. Thank you for having the courage to tell me. How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months. I'm going to have a girl."  
  
"That's nice. I'm sure she will be beautiful. Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How long have you been seeing my husband?"  
  
Tamara sighed and bit her lip. "A year and a half."  
  
Beth let out a soft Oh. The timer in the kitchen made her stand.  
  
"Excuse me... I'm sorry I never got your name."  
  
"Tamara Jacobs."  
  
"What a lovely name. Excuse me Tamara but my stove calls. It was nice meeting you," Beth smiled once more before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Tamara walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Will she be okay Pacey?"  
  
Pacey gave a smile. "I think she's better than we know. She'll be fine Tamara."  
  
"You finally started calling me Tamara. Goodbye Pacey."  
  
"Goodbye Tamara."   
  
Once Tamara left, Pacey went into the kitchen with his mother. Beth was taking things out of the oven. Pacey placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"How are you Mom?"  
  
Beth smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm okay Pacey. I was actually waiting for a reason to leave your father. I know it's sad but it really doesn't hurt as much as I thought it was. I wish he would have told me himself though."  
  
Pacey pulled Beth into a hug.  
  
"You shouldn't be hurting Mom. He's an ass and stupid to cheat on you. You are an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have you."  
  
Beth wiped away a tear.  
  
"Don't be so mean towards him. He is still your father. You already knew about the baby didn't you?"  
  
"I found out today. It's a long story but after school I went and talked to Tamara. She's leaving Capeside soon."  
  
"I want you to keep in contact with her. I know you're the only one who will. Her daughter deserves to know someone on her father's side of the family. John won't ever see her. The child did nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be hated."  
  
"I told Tamara the same thing. I told her that I want to be part of Darla's life."  
  
"Is that her name? Darla? It is very cute."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have a sister named Darla Rose Jacobs."  
  
"I love you Pacey. You are a wonderful young man, and so handsome too. No wonder Josephine couldn't keep her hands off you."  
  
Pacey started to blush. "Mom! First of all, she likes to be called Joey and you know that. Secondly, I couldn't keep MY hands off HER."  
  
Beth lifted up an eyebrow. "Really? You have never told me the story of how you two got together and it seems interesting. Please, do tell."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes but took a seat at the counter to start his long story.  
  
"Okay Bessie you're doing great," Joey said holding onto her sister's hand.  
  
Jen looked down at all of the towels. "Grams, there is a lot of blood."  
  
Bessie stopped pushing and got wide eyed. "What!? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Grams put her hand on Bessie's knee. "Shhh, don't worry. You and your baby are doing fine. Don't listen to Jennifer. Jennifer, I need to talk to you," Grams said taking Jen by the elbow.  
  
"Oww! What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen to me Jennifer. I do not need you worrying my patient. Blood is a natural thing in childbirth."  
  
"I know Grams, I did see one before. I also know what a lot of blood looks like and that is a lot."  
  
"Okay, there is a little more blood then I'd like but there are no signs of any problems so please don't worry her because she stops pushing when she's worried." Grams walked back to Bessie.  
  
"Mrs. Ryan, my sister won't push anymore," Joey said worried.  
  
"Don't worry. Ms. Potter, you need to push."  
  
Bessie shook her head. "No, No, its hurts too much. I'm so tired."  
  
"Ms. Potter, if you give me one last good push, the baby will be out and the pain will die down."  
  
Bessie nodded and pushed as hard as she could. The baby came out.  
  
"O my God! Bessie, you had a boy," Jen said wrapping up the baby.  
  
"I did? I have an Alex?" Bessie could barely lift her head.  
  
Joey put the baby on Bessie stomach. "Yeah Bessie, you did."  
  
Bessie smiled and ran a hand across the baby. At that moment two Paramedics walked into the room holding their orange boxes.  
  
"Is this the new mother?" One asked.  
  
Bessie rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I'm just the fat one holding the baby. There's no damn need for you now because apparently the baby is out."  
  
Joey turned red.  
  
"Sorry, Bessie must get cranky when a baby comes out of her."  
  
The paramedics laughed but got down and helped Bessie. Joey stood next to Dawson who was still filming. She put on a smile and watched Bessie hold Alex in her hands. Joey never saw Bessie glow so much before. Even though she was in pain, Bessie still had on an ear to ear smile. Joey was finally an aunt of a new baby boy. She couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Joey didn't know the once the baby came home, there was no sleep. 


	7. Detention: time to let go

Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You have no idea what positive feedback does to me! It really is an energy booster. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I have this honors thing I have to do and now I'm in school. Don't hate me! Okay, so this chapter is based on Detention. I really love this episode so I'm going to try really hard to make it as one fourth awesome as the actual one. The whole Pacey jerking off thing in the bathroom and getting caught is not going to happen. Everyone's reason for being in detention will be heard. I wasn't so sure on the name of the librarian so I think I matched it but if I didn't sorry! I know I have quite a ways to go with this fic but I was thinking sequel? What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue this story past the first season. I think I might. I'm really glad that someone caught on to the whole Dawson noticing Joey thing I wrote in. I don't own stuff and whatever. Okay, I said too much so...On to the story!

Pacey had his head down on his desk. A small line of drool fell from his mouth. It was 3rd period with Ms. Price and honors English. Pacey had an A going in the class so every once in a while he would try and catch some Z's when she was lecturing about Shakespeare or some other dead writer who could have wrote about boogers and still they would be famous. Once during a discussion about Mark Twain, Pacey zoned her out and studied Ms. Price's features. Since he was looking at her, Ms. Price thought he was actually paying attention. Pacey looked at every part of her face and that day, Pacey Witter decided the "she," really should be a "he." A thin black line of hair ran along her upper lip and two long gray strands protruded from her chin. There was always a glob of brown mascara and eye liner in the corner of Ms. Price's left eye. Her chin looked strong and Pacey swore he saw an Adam's apple bobble up and down when she swallowed. He never did that again.

Ms. Price stopped talking and walked over to his desk. With a quick flick of the wrist, his desk got up off the floor before slamming down. Pacey jumped up and opened his eyes.

"Have a good sleep?" Ms. Price asked taping her bright yellow shoe.

Pacey stretched out his arms and smiled. "Yes, very good."

"Well I'm glad. You have drool down your mouth," Ms. Price said walking up to her desk.

Pacey quickly wiped his mouth. "Thanks," he said.

Ms. Price folded her huge yellow skirt and sat on her desk. "Mr. Witter, George Orwell got his title for "Of mice and men" from a poem. True or false?"

Pacey leaned back in his chair. "I do believe that the Price is right. Also, George Orwell was going to name "Of Mice and Men", something happened before he read that poem. Anything else MAIM?" Pacey said with a grin.

Ms. Price jumped from her desk. "Mr. Witter! Are you mocking me?"

"No maim I..."

"Do not no maim me! I will not have you make fun of my last name or mock my authority. I want you to leave this classroom and go straight to the Dean. He will surely give you something for such inappropriate behavior."

Pacey rolled his eyes and packed up his things before heading out the door to the dean's office.

Jen flicked the corner of her paper back and forth as Mr. Forte talked about something and pointing to his old globe that sat on the corner of his desk. She wasn't paying attention once again for the fifth time today. Her mind was somewhere else.

Dawson Leery.

That name rolled off her tongue like it was her own. About a month ago the two started dating. At first it was so romantic. Dawson would be so nervous when they kissed but that stopped once Jen took charge and didn't let him leave. He would bring her flowers and talk to her constantly. Slowly, the flowers disappeared and they got more comfy with each other. That was to be expected as time went by. The sudden change, like two weeks ago, wasn't. As usual, Jen went by his house on Thursday to talk and whatever for an hour or so. She tried to kiss Dawson but he seemed timid. All he gave her were closed mouth kisses and nothing more. Jen noticed that Dawson wasn't paying as much attention as he usually did. It seemed as though he tried to ignore her. During the school day, they would meet and walk to classes together but lately Dawson walked down different hallways and turned when he saw her. Jen took a deep breath and finally decided that this change of attitude was because of her. They were making out on his couch when things started to heat up. She knew if she went any farther she would sleep with him and this relationship was too great to ruin it. Jen told Dawson that it was time to slow things down. That must be why he is staying away from me, Jen thought to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she was tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Ms. Lindley!" Mr. Forte said louder for the third time.

Jen shook her head and looked at the fat bald man in front of her. "Yes. Mr. Forte?" Jen said sweetly.

"Why are you interrupting my class by tapping your pencil?"

Jen looked at her hand and stopped taping and dropped her pencil. "I'm sorry Mr. Forte. I was thinking about something and I guess I just spaced out."

Mr. Forte pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose and looked at her.

"What kind of an excuse is that? Did you honestly think that not paying attention to me would get you out of trouble? I don't know how easy your teachers are in New York, but I will not be taken over so quickly. Go down to the dean and I'll see you in Saturday school tomorrow."

Jen sat up. "But..."

Mr. Forte shook his head. "No Buts Ms. Lindley, or would you rather take a week of detention?"

Jen stood up. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Mr. Forte sneered. "Leave!!!!"

Joey stood in front of her history class. She spent a week on this presentation and it was perfect. Her voice flowed together and all of the note cards were in perfect order just in case she needed help which she didn't. This particular speech was about the ancient rulers of India.

"...and the king usually had his main house at the top of the hill because he was more superior to the rest. The ranking went king, wives, which there usually was between ten and twenty wives, children, concubines and workers..."

Somebody whistled and Joey looked up. Grant Bodeen waved around his arm. "Hello!!!! I have a question!"

Joey rolled her eyes.

Grant shrugged it off and smirked. "So these concubines, they just gave it up whenever he asked?"

"They didn't just "give it up." It was an honor to be called upon by the king and they would not refuse because there were a hundred more women to choose from. As I was saying, there were many ranks within ancient India. The peasants were..."

"I have another question!!!" Grant said almost yelling.

"I'll take questions after I'm done," Joey said annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever. So these chicks would wait around to have sex with this one dude all the time? Did he have a really big...joystick?" Grant gave a high five to his football buddy.

Joey rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. "I never said dude and chicks but yes, the wives and concubines would wait for a chance to please the king."

"You didn't answer my second question."

Joey looked to the back of the room. "Mr. Mott! How am I supposed to finish my presentation with Grant asking these stupid questions?"

Mr. Mott stood up from the back table. Since he had a thin frame, his suit fit loosely and swished as he walked to his front desk. "Don't freight Ms. Potter," he sat down and put his hands on his stomach, "This is what I'm talking about class: preparation. Joey is a great example of this."

Joey smiled in satisfaction.

Mr. Mott stood up again. "See class, you must be prepared. You must be able to answer questions that you never would dream of. You must expect the unexpected. If Miss Potter would have been better prepared then the questions from Mr. Bodeen would have been no problem. There are no stupid questions," he smirked at Joey who turned white, "I want the class to make a mental note of this presentation. Be better prepared for challenges. Mr. Bodeen, good job with participation. A little inappropriate but good," Mr. Mott turned to Joey, "Besides the lack of readiness Ms. Potter, the work presentation was superb. A 'B'. Please take a seat."

Joey's mouth fell. She shook her head. "I'm sorry did you say I got a 'B'?"

"Yes I did. I do believe that is an appropriate grade. Take a seat."

Joey rubbed her head and walked back to her desk. As she did she walked past Grant's desk. Once she passed he reached out and grabbed her butt. Joey stopped walking and slowly turned back to Grant. "Did you seriously just do that?"

Grant licked his lips and looked Joey up and down. "Oh yeah baby. I thought after that show you just put on I would share some of the Granter that all the ladies like."

Joey bit her lip before pulling back her arm. Before Grant could move, her fist had already connected with his face. Everybody in the class made an UHH sound. Mr. Mott ran over to the two of them.

"Ms. Potter! What the hell were you thinking?" Mr. Mott said as he looked at Grant's face.

Joey made a fake laugh. "Are you serious? Mr. Mott, he grabbed my ass!"

"That gives you no right to punch him. Go to the dean now!"  
  
Joey angrily picked up her things and stormed out of the classroom down to the dean's office.  
  
Pacey sat in the smelly old office tapping his foot to the music that was stuck in his head. The door opened and another student walked in. Pacey lifted up his head and shook it.  
  
"It's nice to finally see a face I know. Why are you here Lindley?"  
  
Jen smiled at the sight of Pacey. She sat down next to him.  
"Hi Pacey. I'm glad I'm not alone. I have to see the dean. What about you?"

"It's only the millionth time I get to see Wes."

"Who's Wes?"

Pacey nodded. "Sorry, I mean Mr. Boz, the dean."

"You know his first name?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. Wes is married with three boys and has a dog named Quiz because the dog likes to watch Jeopardy. After spending so much time with someone you kind of learn about them."

"How much time have you spent with him in the whole two months we've been in school?"

Pacey closed his eyes and thought about it. "Um...about once a week. Last year I was in his office at least three times a week."

"You really do get in a lot of trouble."

"Not so much any more. I wouldn't have gotten in trouble so much last year if I didn't have to cover umpa lumpa's ass."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Umpa lumpa?"

Pacey gave the same look. "Dawson, Lindley. He never told you about that?"

"Apparently not."

"Yeah, it was his nickname or what people called him when he was younger. Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory was a big thing when it came out for a second time so everyone used it as a reference."

Jen couldn't hold back her giggles anymore. She bent over from laughter. Pacey started to laugh too. At that moment Dawson, who was an office runner during study hall, saw Jen and Pacey laughing. He walked up to his girlfriend and best friend.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Dawson asked.

Pacey shook his head. "Nothing man."

Jen bit her lip. "It's nothing honey. Some stupid joke Pacey said."

Dawson nodded and sat down next to Jen. Mr. Boz opened his office door. He had on a suit shirt, black slacks and a blue tie. He walked up to his secretary.

"Who's next Janie?" Wes asked.

Janie looked up and rolled her eyes. "Who do you think?"

Wes sighed and nodded his head. "Where is he?"

Janie pointed to the front. "Sitting in the front. You also have a Jennifer Lindley here to see you."

Wes walked the small hallway to the seats in the front of the office. Pacey looked up.

"Bozzy! How's it hangin?" Pacey said with a smile.

"Pacey! I thought we were going to try reducing our time together?" Wes said approaching him.

Pacey stood up and said goodbye to his friends then looked back at Mr. Boz.

"I know, I know. This time I didn't do anything wrong. Ms. Price made something out of nothing."

Mr. Boz placed his hand on Pacey's shoulder. "You can finish your declaration of innocence in my office."

Pacey walked into his office followed by Wes. He closed the door behind him. Pacey sat in Mr. Boz's chair and put up his feet.

"I really did nothing wrong Wes. She is completely crazy. I bet aunt flow is paying a visit."

"Get out of my chair," Pacey moved quickly to a different seat, "Where's the slip she sent with you?"

Pacey gave it to Wes and he read it. "I didn't do anything," he said matter of factly.

Wes rolled his eyes and sat forward. "Pacey, you made fun of her last name by using a game show."

"Hey! That is one of the best game shows. Everyone loves the price is right."

"You also fell asleep, AGAIN!"

"I can't help it if my father keeps me up to yell at me because it's his week to see me."

Wes placed his head in his hand. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did nothing THAT bad! I still say that she needs Midol."

"You can't blame everything on a period!"

"So you agree with her?"

Wes walked to the front of his desk and leaned on it. "Pacey, I can't ignore what happened."

"You don't need to ignore it, just don't agree with it."

"You know if I could, I would give you an hour detention for something...whatever like this Pacey..."

Pacey nodded his head. "But you can't."

"I'm sorry. This one threw you over the four detention mark. I have to give you Saturday school."

Pacey stood up. "Okay Bozzy."

Wes opened the door. "Pacey, you know you're a good kid and I try to help them out. If she wasn't on the board I would throw this out completely."

"No need to explain. You're just doing your job." Pacey walked out of his office and down the short hallway.

Dawson pushed down his gym shirt and walked over to Pacey. He needed to know.

"Hi Pacey," Dawson said somewhat in a fake giddy tone.

Pacey looked from his locker to Dawson. "Hey D, what's up?"

Dawson rocked back and forth on his feet. "Oh...nothing. What did you get from Mr. Boz?"

Pacey rolled his eyes and put on his shirt. "I got a freakin' Saturday school. Apparently I'm over my four detention mark and that's all he could do. Tomorrow is shot."

"That sucks. So what were you and Jen talking about?"

Pacey looked away. "Oh nothing. I can't remember."

Dawson nodded. "Okay, Jen told me already anyway." He tried something from a psyche book he read.

Pacey released his breath. "O good. It's nothing to be embarrassed about D. umpa lumpa is not a bad name."

"You told her about umpa lumpa!"

Pacey gave a curious look. "I thought Jen told you?"

"No she didn't. I can't believe you!"

"D, it's cool. She even thought it was cute. Don't get pissed because we need to play basketball today and you gotta be my partner."  
  
Pacey patted Dawson's shoulder and gave a big grin before heading out of the locker room and into the gym. A few seconds later an unhappy Dawson joined him. The whole period Pacey was beating Dawson at basketball. Being the cocky teenage boy that Pacey is, he couldn't hold back his comments.

"You do realize that the whole point of the game is to get the ball in the hoop right?" Pacey smirked holding up the ball.

Dawson squinted his eyes in anger.

"I'm aware of that Pacey."

Pacey put his hands out.

"Well thank god. I thought I would have to teach you that too. You are the perfect example of what happens when a boy would rather watch a movie and analyze it than actually act like a kid."

Dawson dropped the ball and turned around. "I'm out," he said before walking away towards the locker room.

Pacey stood up straight. "Hey c'mon D, come back. I'll let you get one in. I need someone to play with."

Dawson kept walking away. "You were doing fine before," he yelled.

"O come on umpa lumpa!"

Dawson stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around. "What did you say?"

Pacey threw the ball at Dawson. "I said come on umpa lumpa. Now throw me the ball and let's play."

Dawson started to grind his teeth. He lifted up the ball above his head and threw it at an unaware Pacey. It hit him in the face. Bad for Dawson, Coach Appleton saw what happened. Pacey grabbed his nose and fell to the ground. Coach ran over to Pacey who was kneeling by then. He turned to Dawson.

"What were you thinking Leery?!" Coach screamed.

Dawson stood looking at Pacey whose fingers started getting covered with blood. Coach bent down next to Pacey and moved his hand. As soon as Pacey did that a big gush of blood fell on the floor.

"How do you feel Witter?" Coach asked.

Pacey gave a small smile. "Well, my nose feels like shit but I'm okay besides that," he said with sarcasm.

Coach grabbed the towel off his shoulder and gave it to Pacey to put by his nose.

"Go into the locker room and go get cleaned off. The nurse will be in there soon."

Pacey nodded and walked to the locker room giving Dawson a dirty look as he passed. Coach Appleton walked up to Dawson and glared at him.

"What the hell was that Leery? Just because you lost does not give you the okay to ram a basketball up someone's nose! You're going to cool off tomorrow in all day detention. Now get the hell out of my face." Coach looked Dawson up and down before walking away.

Jen walked down the hall towards the library. She had a Saturday school. It seemed odd to Jen that no one was walking down the hall or dropping their books all over the floor. No one of course, except for her boyfriend Dawson. He had a Saturday school as well. For the past ten minutes, Dawson was rambling on about how he got his detention.

"...and then Appleton gives me the slip. It's not fair what he did!" Dawson said running a hand in his hair.

Jen smirked and turned to the blonde next to her. "O please Dawson! How I got my detention wasn't fair but I think a Saturday school for throwing a basketball at someone's face, your best friend's face may I add, is definitely fair if not letting it slide some."

Dawson stopped. "Whose side are you on?"

Jen put a hand in Dawson's hair and played with it. "Yours honey, but did you at least ask if you broke his nose?"

Dawson lowered his head and shook it. Right before the entered the library, Dawson scooped Jen in his arms and kissed her hard. "Now I have something to think of when I'm bored later today."  
  
Jen smiled wide and walked into the library. "Pacey?"  
  
Pacey looked up and watched as the two walked in.  
"Hey Jen. Well if it isn't my favorite person. Have you hit anymore faces in the last eighteen hours Dawson?"

Dawson rolled his eyes. "If you would have been less cocky about basketball then I wouldn't have hit you."  
  
Pacey stood up and raised his voice.  
"Maybe if you learned to actually play then I wouldn't have bragging rights!"

Jen stood between the two boys. "Whoa fighters! Go to your corners. Sit down Dawson over there and Pacey sit back down please."

Both boys exchanged death stares before sitting down.

"Ms. Trinkle! My bag fell down and I was picking up the things. I'm not late," a girl yelled down the hall.

Pacey put his head in his hand.

"Shit, its Abby Morgan."

Jen looked at Pacey. "Who's Abby Morgan?"

"Only the daughter from Lucifer himself. The girl's from hell, literally," Dawson said.

Jen chuckled. "How can she be from hell?"

Pacey mock laughed. "Don't laugh Jen, its true. There's a town in Michigan called Hell. That's were she came from; not to mention the fact that she's evil."

At that moment Abby walked in with Ms. Trinkle at her heels. Abby looked at the three of them and turned to the teacher. "Ms. Trinkle, I cannot spend the whole day with these juvenile delinquents! They might rub off on me."

Ms. Trinkle rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm hoping for. Take a seat Miss Morgan. Let's see...Mr. Witter, check...Ms. Lindley, check...Mr. Leery, check...Ms...it appears we are missing a one Josephine Potter."

"I'm here and it's Joey not Josephine," Joey said walking into the library.

"You're late, sit down."

Joey rolled her eyes and walked pass her towards the table. She scanned the faces and noticed her three friends. "All of you got detention?"

"I said sit!!!" Ms. Trinkle yelled, "Now since everyone is here I can finally talk. All of you will be in here until five this afternoon. I will be in my office taking care of important matters. If at anytime there is trouble I will make you restack books or re file my cards. Have a good day children," she smirked smugly before walking out.

Joey stood up and sat next to Pacey. She looked at the bandage on his nose.

"Is that a new fashion statement Pace? I have to say it kind of stinks."

Pacey rolled his eyes. "No it's not ms fashion expert."

Abby walked behind the two. "So gonzo what happened to your nose? A bird pecked it and it exploded?"

Pacey stared at Dawson. "DAWSON threw a basketball at my face like the ass he is."

Joey couldn't hold back her laughter. She let go and almost couldn't catch her breath. Pacey looked her up and down before standing up.

"Great! My girlfriend is laughing at me. Could the day GET any better?" Pacey said before storming off into a back isle of books.

Joey stopped laughing at looked at Pacey. "Pacey come back," she said but he kept walking away.

Abby sat where Pacey was. "I guess there's trouble in paradise isn't there Josephine?"

"Shut up Abby," Joey said walking to where Pacey was.

"A little catty aren't we?" Abby said with a smile.

"What's your problem Abby?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "What are you mumbling about now Jen?"

"We've been in here for a half hour and already you're sticking your nose in other people's business."

"What are you Oprah now?"

"Why don't you just leave them alone? You're acting like a real bitch."

Abby stood up. "Ooo, Ms. New York doesn't like me! What ever will I do?" she walked to another seat.

Joey walked to the last isle of books. She looked to her right and saw Pacey sitting on the floor holding open a book. Joey walked up to him and sat down. Pacey didn't look up.

"What are you doing Pacey?" Joey asked sweetly.

Pacey looked up. "I'm reading," he said coldly before looking back to the book.

"Pacey Witter is actually reading? It must be a miracle," Joey joked trying to lighten things up but she may have made them worse.

Pacey put down his book and looked at Joey.

"If you came back here to make fun of me I suggest you leave."

Joey shook her head.

"No, I didn't come here to make fun of you. I came to apologize. I'm sorry for laughing earlier. I wasn't laughing at you but more at Dawson. It was funny to hear that he actually picked up a ball."

"You fooled me," Pacey said flatly.

Joey nodded her head and just looked at Pacey. They didn't say anything. Joey felt herself getting nervous like she did when he was around before they started dating.

"Um, is your nose broken?" Joey said quietly.

Pacey shook his head. "No, it's just bruised badly. I have a bump too," Joey reached out her hand but Pacey moved away, "What are you doing?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "I want to feel your nose. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Joey reached out again but this time he didn't move. Gently, she placed her index finger on his nose. Joey looked at his nose and saw the bump. Her finger ran across it. She heard Pacey let out a small moan. Joey moved her eyes and locked them with his. Joey could see the pain in his blue eyes.

"Does your nose still hurt?" Joey asked biting her lip.

"A little," Pacey replied.

Joey smiled and replaced her finger with her lips. She gave a small kiss to Pacey's nose before closely sitting back next to him and smiling. "Feeling better?"

Pacey turned his head with Joey as she sat down. He leaned in and smirked.

"You're making it really hard for me to be mad at you right now."

Joey leaned in even closer so they were touching foreheads. "That's my point."

"I like your point," Pacey said before capturing Joey's lips in his. He put his hands on her face and Joey placed her hands on his shoulders. They heard a loud thud and they broke apart. They looked at each other before walking back to the rest of them.

"It's about time you two came back into the light," Abby said picking up her book from the floor as Pacey and Joey walked up.

"What was that noise from?" Pacey asked sitting on a chair and having Joey sit on his lap.

"It was a book, Einstein. That's the sound they make when they hit the floor," Abby looked at the two snuggling together, "I guess Pacey's new baby didn't scare you away, huh Joey?"

"Leave her alone Abby!" Jen said. She was sitting next to Dawson on a lounge couch across from Pacey and Joey.

Abby rolled her eyes and turned around. "You have a mouth on you girlie," Abby took a seat in the last open chair, "I'm curious Jen, why exactly are you here?"

Jen let out a small chuckle. "Mr. Forte gave me detention for tapping my pencil. Can you believe that! Just for tapping my pencil."

"That's nothing. I got a Saturday school because I said the price is right. How unfair is that?" Pacey said.

Joey nodded her head. "I think the teachers are out to get us."

Abby laughed. "You would think that. So why are you here Joey? Not that I'm surprised."

Joey looked at Abby. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since daddy dearest went off to play mayor in big bad Boston you've been acting just like the unwanted child you really are."

Joey stood up. "Fuck you Abby! You know nothing about me or my family. You have no right to..."

Pacey stood and picked up Joey. He put her over his shoulder.

"It's time to go Potter," Pacey said walking away.

Joey beat on his back. "Let me go Pacey! I wasn't finished!" Joey yelled.

Pacey walked into a side isle and dropped Joey down. He rubbed his back.

"You can hit hard Potter."

Joey stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"You can't just pick me up and move me whenever you want Pacey. I want to leave NOW!"

"Well there's a wall behind you and tall books shelves at your sides so I guess the only way out is to go past me and I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Jo, you let Abby get to you. When are going to learn to not listen to her?"

Joey stared at Pacey and felt a tear fall. She wiped it away but Pacey saw it. He took her in his arms and held her tight. She let a few more fall before moving out of his arms and sitting on the floor.

"She's right you know," Joey said wiping away her last tear.

"Who?"

"Abby. I am the unwanted child."

Pacey sat down next to Joey. He placed his hand on her knee. "No you're not Joey."

Joey nodded her head and looked at him.

"Yes I am Pacey. When Bessie had Alex, my dad came to Capeside to see them. He was there for two hours only because he had plans with his girlfriend's kids and couldn't stay long. Do you know how many words I said to my father that day? None! When he wasn't with the baby or with Bodie or mom he was on his cell. He didn't even notice I was there. He doesn't love me."

"That is the farthest thing from the truth Jo. Your dad is a busy man but he loves you and cares for you. There are so many people who care for you. Your mom, Bessie, Bodie, Alex, Jen...Dawson. They all care about you."

Joey gave a sad half smile. "Pace, you didn't mention yourself."

Pacey put his arm around Joey and started whispering.

"That's because it's a given Potter. I care so much about you that sometimes it scares me. I need you more than life itself. I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with you and I would do anything not to screw that up."

Joey felt a tear rush down but she wiped it away and smiled. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Witter."

"I know how to make girls feel relaxed too. Well, you anyways," Pacey said coming closer to Joey.

Joey bit her lip and started leaning back against the books. "And how can you do that?"

Pacey was about two inches from kissing Joey when he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and just looked at her, teasing her.

"I know that the only sure fire way to make you feel better, is for me to kiss you."

Joey waited for Pacey to kiss her but all he did was look at her. Joey couldn't take the suspense anymore and decided to put it in fast forward. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him towards her. Pacey liked Joey's new found forcefulness and didn't hold back. He pressed her up against the bookshelf and decided that it was the perfect time to finish up their make up make out session that they started before they were interrupted earlier.

Dawson walked up the thin ugly brown carpeted stairs to the second floor of the library. Most of the books up there were reference or Ms. Trinkle's collection of romance novels. Dawson walked to the balcony and leaned against the railing. You could see the whole library from that balcony and it was a big library. Dawson began to scan the large room. His eyes landed on Jen who was sitting at a computer. He smiled as the air conditioning turned on and a small wind slightly blew her blonde waves around. As he began to scan the room again he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Dawson twisted his neck and looked towards a section of books. In one of the rows he could see his two friends heavily kissing each other. A small wave of anger passed over Dawson and he wasn't sure why. He kept watching and saw Pacey's hand slowly go up Joey's shirt. That was it. He couldn't watch anymore. Dawson moved his head sideways so there was no way he could see what was going on. As he re opened his eyes he noticed someone was standing next to him with a smug grin and devilish features.

"I guess you decided to look at the features of the library, huh Leery?" Abby said leaning against the railing.

Dawson stood straight and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Abby?"

"Nothing, just bored I guess," Abby tapped Dawson and pointed ahead, "Did you check out the action in suspense? They sure know how to get hot and heavy. It didn't take long for gonzo to get his hand up her shirt did it?"

Dawson looked once more and saw the same thing he saw earlier but more of it. He quickly turned away. "I guess not."

Dawson started to walk away when Abby grabbed his shoulder.

"You know, if you don't like the view we can always play a game."

"What kid game do you want to play?" Dawson asked annoyed.

"It's far from a kid game Dawson. I want to play truth or dare," Abby saw him roll his eyes; "If you don't want to then we don't have to stop those two horny people groping each other in a public place."

Dawson smiled and nodded his head. "Let's play. I'm bored anyways. I'll get Jen and you can get them then we'll meet up here okay?"

Abby smiled. "Okay. Now there's the jealous male that I like," she said before walking away.

Joey still leaned against the bookshelf with Pacey on top of her. Her neck was hurting some from the angle she was in but it didn't matter. What was on Joey's mind was the growing bubbly sensation that started to travel through out her body. This never happened to her before but Joey was enjoying the heat she felt from her chest. Pacey moved his hand down to her waist and slowly brought it back up. Joey felt the bubbles rise with his hand and as he reached where he wanted, Joey let out a moan. Pacey opened his eyes and smiled at Joey who was already looking at him with a small blush on her face.

"I guess that felt good," Pacey said kissing her nose.

Joey didn't say anything and only nodded her head.

"Let's see if I can make you moan again." Pacey connected his lips with hers again.

Abby turned down the isle and saw the two on the floor. She rolled her eyes before walking down it. "Coping a feel there Gonzo?"

The two broke away and Pacey took back his hand. Joey turned bright red and Pacey stood up.

Pacey said, "Uh, Abby, we were..."

"Stop! I don't want or need to hear the dirty details. We're going to play a game upstairs so if you two horny dorks want to play then follow me," Abby said walking away.

Pacey leaned down his hand and helped Joey up. She stood up and started to walk next to Pacey while her cheeks became a skin color again. Right before they left the long isle, Pacey grabbed Joey's hand.

"Hang on a sec Jo," Pacey said stopping.

Joey faced him and said, "What's wrong Pace?"

Pacey shook his head. "Nothings wrong I just...What happened back there Joey?"

"What are you talking about?" Joey said knowing exactly what he meant.

"What just happened to you. You know...the moaning."

Joey bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. "Sorry I enjoyed our time together. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

Pacey let out a sigh. "No Joey, you're taking this the wrong way. I want you to enjoy yourself, heck; I even encourage it to happen more often. I just want to know what changed for you because you have NEVER done that before and I want to make whatever time we spend together enjoyful for both of us."

Joey let go of Pacey's hand. "Well don't worry your pretty little head off because I don't think that it will happen again. Now excuse me while I go and have some fun that I'm allowed to have," Joey said turning and walking upstairs.

Pacey got to the top floor a few seconds after Joey did. Everyone was up there and sitting in a circle of chairs. Pacey looked at Joey but was met with a small glance before she turned her head. He took a seat across from her. Abby had a grin on her face.

"Well since everyone is here, I guess its playtime. We're playing truth or dare so who wants to go first?" nobody spoke up, "okay, I'll pick. Um...Dawson. You go."

Dawson cleared his throat. "Okay Abby. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was it like when hell froze over?" Dawson asked chuckling.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Very cold, now it's my turn."

"I wasn't done."

"Sorry Blondie but you know the rules, no backing down or second questions. Let's see...Jen. Truth or dare?"

Jen licked her lips and smiled, "Dare."

Abby gave a devilish grin. "I dare you...to...kiss Pacey on the lips for ten seconds."

Jen shook her head. "That's stupid Abby."

Abby shrug her shoulders. "Sorry, you said dare so you have to do it."

Jen looked from Joey to Pacey to Dawson, who didn't seem to care, and walked over to Pacey. "Sorry Pacey but I have to."

Pacey stood up. "So you know, no matter how much you beg and plead, this lips will always be reserved for my gorgeous girlfriend," he said smiling at Joey who rolled her eyes but had a small smile creep on.

"I think I'll be okay, Jen said.

"I know, "Abby said, "why don't you two shut up and lip lock? I'll keep time."

"Pushy aren't we Abby?" Pacey smiled. He put a hand on Jen's hip and smiled, "You ready to be blown away Lindley?"

"Willing and waiting," Jen replied. She leaned forward and brushed her lips on his ever so lightly. The kiss didn't deepen but lasted the ten seconds. After Abby called time they quickly broke away.

Pacey smiled at Jen. "Good ey?"

Jen patted Pacey on the shoulder. "If I liked you in that way I would say you were almost god like. Joey is one lucky girl. How did you get so good?"

"Let's just say that practice makes perfect."

"You must have been practicing a lot."

"Yes I have and I thank god that I have such a great partner." Pacey smiled.

Jen smirked at how cute Pacey was acting towards Joey. Joey tried to swipe the feeling off but Jen knew that Joey was enjoying it because she had a small blush. It was Jen's turn and she looked at the people.

"Okay...Joey, truth or dare?"

Joey sat straight when she heard her name, "um...I guess truth."

Jen took a second to think before answering. "I got it. When did you get your first kiss and who was it from?"

Joey's eyes widened and she looked to Pacey then back to Jen. "Did I say truth? I meant dare."

"There's no backing out Jo and besides, I want to know about your first kiss," Pacey said.

Joey gave a dirty look. "Fine," she said coldly. "Uh...I was in seventh grade. It was winter and I just got walked home. We were saying goodbye and it just happened. It was quick and meaningless."

"Who kissed you?" Pacey asked.

"It was me, Pacey. Joey and I were watching a movie the night of the dance when you came over after being stood up. Joey said she wanted to go home so I walked her home and when we were saying goodbye we gave each other a little peck. We swore that we wouldn't tell anyone but I guess that didn't work," Dawson said.

Pacey's eyes tightened and his face felt hot. He looked at Joey. "So your first kiss was with Dawson. That's just great. One of the most meaningful things in a girl's life and you shared it with him! I guess now I know that what was happening before we started dating was based on something. Tell me Joey, is there any more guys you would like to tell me about?"

Joey shook her head. "Pacey, stop. It didn't mean anything!"

Pacey rolled his eyes. "So no other guys? Or better yet, what else did you do with Dawson? Did you go any further? Huh! Did you!!?" he yelled.

Joey wiped away some tears. "You're being a real asshole Pacey!"

"O excuse me! We can't have the asshole Pacey Witter vent! I'm a person too Joey!"

"Leave her alone Pace," Dawson said.  
  
Pacey turned his head and walked up to Dawson. "You done enough already so be quiet Dawson!"

"What the hell's your problem?"

"My PROBLEM is you! You're always interfering in my life. You are always there! The problem for you this time is that you don't have a ball to throw at my face because you lost."

Dawson got closer so their noses could almost touch. "I didn't lose!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Fine! You want a rematch so I can kick your ass again?"

"Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"The gym, right now, let's go."

"Great!" Dawson started walking down the hall and so did Pacey. The three girls followed.

The boys grabbed a ball and started playing. Jen, Joey and Abby sat in the bleachers. Abby was making fun of the boys while the other two were talking. Joey swiped back a string of hair then wiped away a tear. Jen watched her and sighed.

"You okay Joey?" Jen asked.

Joey nodded her head and looked at Jen with red eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Pacey picked a fight, I started crying, it's like it always is."

"Why did he get so upset?"

"It's because...it's because of how I was before I started dating him."

"Pacey kind of said the same thing. What do you mean by that?"

"Um, first you need to realize that I don't feel like that anymore okay?"

"Okay," Jen said weirdly, "fell like what?"

Joey rubbed her face. "I use to have a crush on Dawson."

Jen smiled. "I guessed that."

"See the thing is Jen, I liked him since seventh grade. Pacey knew the whole time and he thinks that I loved Dawson but I know I never did and it was merely infatuation but Pacey won't let it go. He thinks he's not as good as Dawson and that is the farthest thing from the truth. I think Pacey's afraid that I still want Dawson."

"So Pacey's jealous? Most guys are. I don't know what to tell you Joey. Pacey needs to realize that he's the one you want, not Dawson. Wasn't it great with him?"

"WAS is the key word. It was so great when we first started out but lately all we've been doing is fighting. You saw us today. We fought the whole day. There is always something to bicker about with him. I can't remember a day when we didn't fight. It's getting really hard plus, everyone keeps telling us how wrong we are for each other. I don't think I can do this anymore. I know he's ready to breakup."

Jen saw her friend shed a tear so she pulled her into a hug. "I think you need to talk to Pacey. I don't know who keeps telling you that you guys are wrong for each other but I don't think so."

"Thanks Jen, "Joey said pulling away.

Abby ran around yelling that they had a half hour before they had to leave so they better get back. All five ran back into the library unseen or unheard. Once they got back, Dawson and Pacey had already made up and the girls went to sit down. Abby tried telling a lie about why she was in here but everyone knew she was there because of too many late entrances. Joey wasn't paying attention. Her mind was on what she was going to say to her boyfriend. Joey stood up and walked over to Pacey. She put her hand on his arm.

"I think we should talk," she said avoiding his eyes.

"So do I," he replied then grabbed her hand and led her into a back isle.

"I..." they said at the same time.

"You go first," Pacey said.

Joey shook her head. "No, you should."

Pacey nodded. "Jo, I'm so sorry about earlier. I completely overreacted over nothing and acted like and ass. Anything that happened in the past doesn't affect us and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"It's not a big deal," Joey said, then Pacey came in for a kiss but Joey stopped him, "Wait Pace. It's my turn now."

"Go ahead Joey. I deserve whatever you need to say."

Joey bit her lip and still avoided his eyes. "Pacey, we've been dating for about two months now and it's been great. It really has. We were so right when we started dating. It seemed as though nothing could come between us. We were inseparable. Lately though, it seems like something has changed, like there's always something between us. Either we're fighting or someone is telling us that we are wrong for each other. I can't remember the last time we saw each other and we didn't fight. We're always defending our relationship instead of actually having one." A tear ran down her face.

Pacey was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Joey, HIS Joey, wanted to breakup, or so it seemed. "What do you mean by all of this Joey?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Joey wiped away a tear but more kept coming. "I um...I think it would be best if we took a step back."

Pacey couldn't believe his ears. He felt a tear fall but he wiped it away. "So you want to break up?"

"We both knew this wouldn't work, Pacey."

"So your saying what we had was meaningless? I thought it meant something."

Joey felt the tears rush down. "No Pacey! What we had meant the world to me. I've never experienced anything like what I had with you with anyone else. We had so many good times. It was mostly good Pacey. They've just been too thin lately. I don't want to hurt you Pacey because this is killing me too. I'm sorry."

"So am I," he said almost whispering, "It was nice while it lasted."

Joey got some courage to look up into his eyes. The light blue turned dark and they were red from tears that were ready to fall. One look at those sad blue eyes and Joey was done in. She let herself go and felt the hot drops rundown her already tear stained cheeks into her hands. Joey felt a pair of arms go around her and she fell into them. Pacey held her close.

Pacey put his face in her chestnut locks and smelled her hair for the last time. A tear escaped his eye. "I'm gonna miss you Potter," he said stroking her long hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too Pace," Joey said into his shoulder. She took in one last intake of the smell she knew well; Pacey.

They stood holding each other until both of them could control themselves. Pacey and Joey let go and exchanged sad smiles before walking in opposite directions away from each other, looking back every so often.


	8. Boyfriend: Drunk girls, parties and tear...

Note: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This school year is really busy and I rarely have time for myself. The part that I feel worst about is how I left the reader. I left it with a sad ending and one person that I know almost cried. It was good huh? ï

I want to add some happiness back so I've changed this chapter a bit. I hope you enjoy, please review!

"Are you cleaning again!?"

Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her younger daughter in the kitchen. Joey had a half eaten piece of toast in front of her while she was cleaning the table with her napkin. No, she wasn't cleaning; she was scrubbing furiously into the wood so hard that her finger tips were rubbing the table. Lily grabbed Joey and stopped her.

"What's wrong Joey girl?"

Joey put down the napkin and wiped away a tear before looking at her mother.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Sweetie, you've been cleaning everything lately. I've never seen you without a rag ever since... Joey, if this is your way of coping with your breakup with Pacey then..."

"Mom this has nothing to do with Pacey," Joey said somewhat angry.

"I know Joey girl but I'm just saying if it was..."

"Well it's not! So don't bother. Gees, you'd think cleaning is a crime in this house. I'm going to school now," Joey said before slamming the front door.

Pacey was once again lost in a dream world for the umpteenth time this week. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think, he couldn't even eat, which was a big thing for Pacey because he never got so depressed that a triple chocolate fudge brownie lost it's luster. Whenever he closed his eyes he would see her.

Josephine Potter.

Pacey chuckled at the thought of how she would always hit him when he called her that. The memory brought a frown back. It's amazing how two months really are short. When it's the end of the school year they seem so long but 2 moths in nothing compared to a year and a year is nothing compared to a lifetime.

Those 2 months were hard, like every relationship is. They fought constantly, although most of it was more like banter than actual fights. There were those big fights too. Usually Pacey would end up going to her house the next morning and they would forgive each other and spend the rest of the day together never wanting to leave when it turned dark.

In his little dream world, Pacey forgot to watch where he was going. He hit someone straight on and fell to the floor. He looked at the ground and saw papers from the other person. Pacey got on his knees and started to pick up the papers.

"I'm so sorry, I really am," he said handing over the papers not looking at the other person.

Joey took the papers and tried to look away.

"Its fine Pacey," she said quickly.

Pacey looked at Joey when he heard her voice. He helped her up and looked at her. Pacey could tell Joey was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I'm sorry."

"I said it was fine," Joey said picking up her purse.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So..." Pacey began, "How've you been Joey?"

Joey rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes and vice versa.

"I'm...I'm fine. Um, you know I have to get going because I'm um, working, tonight, at the icehouse, and my mom hates it when I'm late so bye," Joey walked away quickly.

"See ya Joey," Pacey squeaked before walking away with his head down low.

Jen and Dawson watched the whole thing. "It's like they are afraid they'll catch cooties or something from the other one." Jen commented.

"I'm happy that they have finally talked to each other," Dawson replied.

Jen looked at Dawson questioningly. "They haven't spoken all week?"

"Nope," Dawson said, "Not a word all week. Pacey said that the classes they shared they would avoid each other. Pacey was hit hard with the breakup but Joey doesn't seem that affected."

"I bet she's worse then she's letting on. I'm going to go see her tonight, Dawson."

Pacey walked up to his two friends. He didn't even try smiling.

"Hey Pacey, How are you?" Jen asked.

Pacey shook his head and said, "Not so good."

"Have you tried talking to her? I'm sure Joey isn't feeling that good either."

"Did you just see what happened? She doesn't want to talk to me. It's like it didn't even matter to her."

Jen felt bad for Pacey. He was feeling even worse because he thought Joey didn't care, when Jen knew Joey cared more then she was letting on.

Dawson and Jen were walking home that afternoon. They walked hand in hand and jumped over the mud puddles formed by last night's rain all the while laughing. A

MX-5 Miata in strato blue pulled up next to the happy couple.

"Aw how cute! Two teeny boppers smiling," the man in the driver's seat said as he took off his sunglasses. He had dark spiky hair and had on a leather jacket.

Jen stopped smiling and walked up to the car. "Billy?"

"Hey beautiful," Billy said with a model like smile before looking at Dawson, "And you might be blond boy?"

Dawson was still freaked out by this stranger but took Billy's hand and shook it anyway.

"Dawson."

"It's nice to meet you Dawson. I want to thank you for keeping my Jenny company for this long while."

"How did you find me here Billy?" Jen asked still in awe that Billy was back.

"I overheard that you were staying with your grandmother. Besides, you really think I would stay away from my girlfriend?"

Dawson looked from Billy to Jen, "you're HIS girlfriend Jen?"

"Awe how cute. Jenny went back to Jen," Billy commented.

"Shut up Billy!" Jen spat, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We broke up."

"If in breaking up you mean my girlfriend leaving me in the middle of the night, never telling me where she was going and I had to hear about her whereabouts from her drunken mother then yeah, we broke up," Billy said with a smile. He opened up his passenger door, "now enough with the chit chat and both of you hop in and I'll give you a lift."

Dawson rolled his eyes and walked away. Jen followed. Billy stayed next to the couple, driving slowly.

"Seriously, this isn't good for my engine and I'll just keep doing this the whole way so you two might as well get in already."

Jen looked at Billy, "After this you leave and Dawson," she said looking back at the blonde," He really will do this the whole way."

Dawson shook his head then went into the car followed by Jen before they drove away.

Joey once again was cleaning. The table was soaking wet from all the cleaning but Joey didn't notice. She was too busy lost in her thoughts.

_He looked fine. It's like what we had didn't matter to him. Did it? Why am I asking that? Of course it didn't matter! He didn't even try to stop me from breaking up with him. I bet he was hoping for it. I knew it. I knew nothing would be different with him. I should have stayed away from him and none of this would have happened. I just thought...I thought I meant something. I swear I felt something when he kissed me or even when he looked at me. O those eyes! Pacey had the most beautiful eyes and they were so loving. He used to stare at me before he kissed me and always smiled wide after. Kiss. Pacey could melt me with his kisses. But it doesn't matter. It's over, gone, never to be felt again. Things are never going to change and I should just accept it. I'm meant to be alone, and never happy. That's me Joey Potter, the eternal loner..._

Joey was so inside herself that when Jen tapped her on the shoulder Joey's hand slipped and got cut by a sharp edge on the table. Joey grabbed her hand and touched the blood. She turned around and faced Jen. Joey started crying.

"Shit! Shit! O god!"

Jen grabbed a towel and put it on Joey's hand. She put her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Joey."

Joey whipped away and faced Jen still crying.

"No it won't be Jen! Don't you get it? This is how it's always going to be. I'm supposed to be unhappy," Joey fell into the nearest chair and kept crying.

Jen bent down next to Joey and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Joey. It'll get better, shh."

Joey rested her head on Jen's shoulder and let the tears come. "He didn't even care. He didn't care. He said it was fine. He didn't even care," Joey cried.

"Who didn't care?" Jen said still holding Joey.

Joey lifted her head up and wiped away some tears but they kept coming.

"Pacey. He didn't care about us. He probably wanted to breakup. It meant so much to me and he didn't even care. Why does this always happen to me?"

Jen put her hands on Joey's. "He does care Joey. Pacey cares so much about you."

Joey started to get her self together. "He doesn't seem like he does. I've been cleaning myself to death here and he doesn't even seem mad or sad or anything! I think I need to go away from here."

Jen stood up and nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go talk to your mom and then we'll go to my house." Jen smiled before walking away.

When Jen came back, Joey was calm and collected talking to someone. Jen looked at who she was talking to and it was Billy. Jen walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Billy looked at Jen and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too. I'm just talking to a pretty young woman."

Jen looked at Joey. "Why are you talking to this...asshole, Joey?"

Joey smiled and shot down the rest of her drink.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Billy over here, Jen. He's really nice. He gave me some brown stuff to drink. What's it called again Billy?"

"Tequila. It really works wonders huh doll?" Billy said.

Jen gave a dirty look to Billy. "You gave her tequila! What the fuck were you thinking? Alcohol is the last thing she needs!"

Joey stood up and walked over to Jen already a little tipsy. "You need to chill Jen. Billy is going to give us a ride."

"We are not getting in the car with him Joey."

"Well maybe you're not but I am. I really don't feel like walking right now so I'll be in the car," Joey walked past Jen.

Billy followed her, "You heard the girl," he said to Jen.

Jen followed the two and got in the car. Joey was in the back and Jen was in the front. She put on her seatbelt and faced Billy.

"We are going to my house!" Jen yelled.

"Yes sir," Billy responded.

Joey picked up a full bottle filled with brown liquid, "Is this what I had before Billy?"

Billy looked at the bottle then started the car. "Yes it is."

"Can I have some more?"

Billy smiled, "drink up doll."

Joey opened the bottle and poured the alcohol in her mouth. Jen saw this and tried to grab the bottle. Joey moved away.

"Get your own bottle Jen!" Joey spat before chugging some more.

"Doll face, "Billy said driving, "I'm going to a party now. You want to come?"

Joey put down the bottle and smiled, "Hell yeah! I'm up for some fun."

Jen whipped her head to face Billy, "No Billy! Joey is not in any condition to go to a party and she's drunken enough already."

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I'm not going to stop the girl from having a good time."

A few minutes later they reached the beach house. There were teens everywhere and really loud music. Joey jumped from the back seat and threw the half drunken bottle at Jen before running off into the house. Jen tried to follow Joey but Billy held her back.

"Let her go Jenny. Besides, I never got the proper hello," Billy said holding Jen tight.

Jen got free after a small struggle and faced Billy, "I don't want you! Why can't you understand that? Joey is my friend and I don't want her getting hurt," Jen said before walking into the house after Joey.

Joey was sitting in a chair with a drink in her hand. Her hand was tight around the cup she was holding and her eyes were glued on Pacey. He was talking to a blonde girl who was twirling her hair in her fingers. The blonde giggled and touched Pacey's face. Joey could feel her self getting hot. She was about to get up when a tall broad guy stood in front of Joey smiling. Joey thought this would be the perfect way to get back at Pacey. She extended her hand.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?"

The guy leaned into Joey and rubbed her neck. "Jake, you want to go outside and do...stuff?"

Joey wasn't really into the guy but figured he would be a nice distraction. She grabbed Jake's hand and smiled seductively. "You lead the way handsome."

Jake smirked again and dragged Joey quickly over to the back door. The door was next to Pacey. As Joey passed she said hi to Pacey and giggled. Pacey looked at Joey, who was obviously drunk, and followed her out. Jake went back inside to get Joey some more to drink. When he left, Pacey walked up to Joey who was having trouble standing up.

"Joey, what are you doing here?"

Joey turned around and frowned, "what, I can't have fun too?"

"Obviously you have. Jo, you're drunk."

"So!" Joey spat out while slurring, "I felt like getting drunk. Now excuse me while I go back to Jake. You should go back to your blonde Barbie doll and leave me alone."

"Joey I won't let you get with this guy!"

Joey gave Pacey a dirty look, "you have no say! We aren't together anymore! Well, it's not like you care. Tell me, did I mean ANYTHING to you?"

Pacey looked at Joey in disbelief, "Of course Joey. Why would you doubt that?"

Joey wiped away a tear. "It doesn't matter. I have Jock, no, Jake now. So you can leave."

Jake came back and gave Joey the drink. Joey gulped it down then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smugly smiled at Pacey. Pacey shook his head then started to walk away. When he was almost at the house he heard Joey's voice.

"Stop it! Stop!" Joey yelled as Jake wouldn't let Joey go.

Pacey clenched his fists and walked back up to them. He tapped Jake on the shoulder and when he turned to face Pacey, Pacey punched him square in the nose. Jake fell to the ground holing his nose.

"What the hell did you do Pacey!?" Joey screamed looking down at Jake. Jen had finally found Joey just in time to see the punch. Jen ran up to Joey and asked if she was okay.

Pacey pushed Joey and Jen along towards the creek. "Go get in my boat before someone comes after us. Hurry!"

The three of them ran to the boat and Joey got in. Pacey and Jen pushed it into the water then Pacey picked up the oars and rowed away. Once they were in the middle of the creek and far away enough, Pacey slowed down his pace.

Joey was lying down humming, still feeling the high from the alcohol. Jen was sitting on a row and Pacey was watching them.

"How long has she been drinking?" Pacey asked Jen.

"About an hour."

"That's not too bad."

"Yes it is. She inhaled half of a Grande sized bottle of tequila in 15 minutes."

"Ouch. She's going to feel it tomorrow."

They laughed slightly.

Joey sat up and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, How do cow's pee?"

Pacey and Jen looked at each other before laughing until they reached Jen's dock. Once they got drunk Joey up the dock stairs and into Dawson's house, they plopped her on the couch where Joey almost fell asleep on contact, after complaining of a headache.

"It's better if she stays here because her mom would flip if she knew Joey was drunk," Pacey said unfolding the blanket Jen gave her.

"You're right. I don't want her to get into trouble," Dawson said looking at his drunken friend.

Pacey put the blanket over Joey and smiled, "Sweet dreams Jo," he said before kissing her forehead.

Pacey was backing up when Joey grabbed his shirt collar, "wait," she said.

Pacey moved back, "yeah?"

Joey leaned forward and kissed Pacey. She put one hand behind his head and brought him closer. Slowly she backed up and opened her eyes, "Thanks for saving me," she said before dropping to the couch and falling asleep. Pacey smirked then stood up.

He walked with Jen to the dock. He climbed in the boat and was about to row away when he called Jen.

"Jen!" Pacey called.

"Yeah?" she said turning back around.

"Do you have any idea why she got drunk?"

"Well, it could be a lot of things. School, work, friends, family, you."

"Me? No, it's not me."

"I don't know. She DID just kiss you."

Pacey smiled remembering. "She's drunk. She probably thought I was George Clooney because I do resemble him."

Jen chuckled, "Sure Pacey. I think she knew it was you."

They smiled at each other one last time before Jen walked away and Pacey rowed away thinking maybe Joey really did know it was him.

'No,' he thought, 'I think it's best if I just chalk it up to being drunk, although it felt nice to taste her again.'

Pacey rowed away feeling lonely once more.


	9. roadtrip: the road to heartbreak

AN: I must apologize extremely because my internet has been broken for the part month or so. I couldn't update. Plus, I was blocked. I am going to try to get updated ASAP but I can't promise anything at this time. On to the story….

She stood facing away from her locker. With a chemistry book in her left hand, her fingers fumbled over the cover and had a small shake to them. Wearing the brown shirt that off set her dark orbs, she giggled at a joke he said.

He also chuckled at the joke. It was a nervous chuckle; that went great with the blush across his cheeks. His hands were in his pants pockets. He could feel the sweat on his palms. The laughing died down a few seconds later and he shifted his eyes away from her, feeling that he may have been staring. When he looked back at her she sucked in her lips before starting up another conversation. He removed his hands from his pockets and made loose fists, just so he wouldn't reach out and touch her.

A small loose strand of hair fell into her face unnoticed.

That was the last straw: or strand as the case may be. This was an opportunity that he was passing up. Besides, how could he let one of her silky yet pesky strands of hair remain in her face? So it was for her sake, not his, that he swipe back the hair. If he might slightly run over her smooth velvety skin then so be it. It was something he was willing to do.

He unfisted his hand and wiped away the sweat. Slowly he lifted it up and reached for her. She didn't flinch, for she was in shock as to what he was doing. His finger tips caressed her skin as they followed her hair around her ear. He didn't lift a finger until it hit the end of her ear.

His arm slowly went back to his side and he stared, taking in all her beauty. As he moved she could smell his cologne that was mixed with the scent that was uniquely his. She bit her lower lip and instantly pushed her hair behind her ear. She squeaked out a small thanks and she blushed as she looked into his ocean eyes.

He knew he shouldn't do it but he had to. There was this fire burning inside of him that needed to be extinguished and there was only one way to do that. He moved in, looking into her eyes. She backed up as far as she could until she was up against the locker. She knew what he was going to do so she lifted up her head. He put his hand on the locker next to her and put his other hand on her cheek. Her arms clung around her Chem book that was pushed against her chest. Their lips came together. They both took in a breath afraid of how the other would react. They separated for only a second to get some air before they found each other again.

Behind them someone cleared their throat. They stood frozen for a second before looking at the person.

"Pacey, Joey. What are you two doing?"

Pacey quickly moved back licking his lips. Joey looked at Pacey then back to Dawson.

"We were…he was…"

"Leaving," Pacey broke in, "I was just leaving. I'll see you later Dawson and Jo have a good day at work." He smiled then walked away quickly.

Joey turned back to her locker and put her chem book away.

"So," Dawson said approaching her, "You're, uh, TALKING to Pacey again?"

Joey nodded and smiled. "Um, I guess so. I mean, what happened today, it wasn't intentional. I forgot my chemistry book in my last class so Pacey brought it to me and we started talking and one thing led to another."

"Are you two going to get back together?"

Joey closed her locker and rolled her eyed before walking with Dawson down the hall. "We just started talking again today. I think we're going to try being friends for a while."

"Really good friends."

Joey hit Dawson and blushed, "Anyway, what are you doing after school today?"

Dawson sighed, "Actually, Jen wants to 'talk.'"

"Owe. I didn't think 'the talk' was coming up already."

"Me neither but u know how things go."

"I know. Good luck with that. I really wish I could stay and talk some more but I need to get to class so bye." Joey walked away to class.

It was passing period before 3rd period when Joey walked down the hallway where Jen's locker was. People were laughing and pointing at her.

Jen looked up from her locker. "Hey Joey," she said.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Nothing but I heard what's up with you."

Joey gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Lip locking with Pacey ring a bell?"

"Boy news travels fast. Yeah, I know the scenario. Didn't last very long."

"Are you guys getting back together?"

"Dawson asked the same thing. I think there's going to be some time before any major reconciliation."

"Yeah, but you would like it earlier right?"

"Um, I don't know. I really miss him but you know how things work. Anyway, I heard about a certain talk with Dawson coming up."

"Yeah, that. I'm thinking, not because of Billy, it would be better if Dawson and I cool it for a while."

"Ouch. Be nice to Dawson okay? He's more fragile then me."

Jen shook her head, "I know. I'm hoping Dawson will be okay by the way you're handling this Grant rumor. I'm sure Dawson will be fine."

"What rumor?" Joey asked.

"You haven't heard?"

Joey shook her head no.

"Well," Jen started, "Grant is telling everyone you had sex with him. This morning in fact."

Joey's mouth fell open. "So that's why everyone is staring at me. I was walking to school and he offered me a ride that's all. I'm gonna smack him if I see him!"

Jen put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "I think there's a better way to get back at him," she said wickedly.

Joey walked into the office and sat down. Abby, who walked in after, sat down next to Joey.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Grant's newest lay. How was he this morning? I guess you can't expect too much in the back seat of a car."

Joey rolled her eyes, "We didn't have sex this morning."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Joey closed her eyes and let a tear drop.

"He dumped me Abby. I just… I just don't get it. The first time was so magical. He cried after words for hours. After that when we did it was the most great…two…minutes I ever had. Of course he was self- conscious but I told him I liked small things and it was sweet when he cried. He even showed me his prized doll collection. But then one day he told me he wasn't going to watch me get fat so he left. If only that damn strip didn't turn blue."

Abby wrapped her arms around Joey and hugged her. "Oh Joey I had no idea. He is such an ass."

Joey broke free and stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to clean up." She walked into the hallway and started laughing.

Jen walked slowly to the fountain. She knew she had to do it but she wasn't completely sure that she wanted to. The relationship that she had with Dawson was the best but lately he was really distant and didn't seem interested anymore. Jen didn't lift her head when she walked because then she would see him sitting there. Once her feet were in the damp green grass, she stopped and slowly lifted her head up. Dawson was sitting at the fountain looking at his feet.

"I didn't think you would come," he said looking up.

Jen took a deep breath and walked up to Dawson and sat down. "I was busy thinking about stuff."

Dawson chuckled slightly. "I'm not surprised. You're never good at keeping track of time."

Jen gave Dawson a question look. "What do you mean by that?"

Dawson rolled his eyes and stood up still facing her. "It means what it means Jen. You never think about anyone other than yourself."

Jen's mouth fell open. "Are you serious Dawson! You want to fight with me…now?"

Dawson put his arms out. "Hey, who wants to fight? I'm just stating the obvious. All you EVER think about is yourself. I never did anything and YOU want to break up because it's not working out for YOU!!!"

Jen raised her voice. "You never did anything wrong! C'mon Dawson! I never get any attention anymore because you're ALWAYS busy. I never see you! Joey sees more of you than I do. Do you think that's fair Dawson? Where do you get the nerve to say YOU do nothing wrong?"

Dawson spun around and started yelling. "This is just like you Jen! You always go into bitch mode whenever something is more important than you!"

Jen clenched her fist. She stomped over to Dawson and slapped him across the face. Dawson twitched then looked at her.

"How dare you Dawson Leery!" she said before walking off.

Dawson rubbed his cheek. "Good, leave. I don't need ya!" he yelled after her.

"Go to Hell!" she yelled back.

"Same to you sister!"

"Fuck you!" Jen yelled before turning the corner.

Dawson walked down the street rubbing his cheek every so often. Billy's convertible pulled up along the curb. Billy parked the car and got out to walk by Dawson.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Dewy." Billy said.

"It's Dawson actually," Dawson said meanly.

"Sorry Dawson, so what happened to your face?"

Dawson rubbed his cheek again, "o that. Jen happened."

Billy laughed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Be happy you didn't get the fist…Hey," Billy said pointing at Pacey, "Isn't that your friend…Poco?"

Dawson rolled his eyes and walked over to Pacey. He was sitting on a park bench staring into space.

"Hi Pacey. What's wrong?"

Pacey shook his head, "Nothing man. It's…nothing."

Dawson sat down next to Pacey, "want to talk about it?"

"Dude Dalton," Billy said to Dawson, "I don't think Packy wants to talk…I know what will help both of you. Get in the car, I'm getting you booze."

Dawson stood up. "I don't think what we need is alcohol Billy."

"Fine, suit yourself. What about you pixie?"

Pacey stood up and picked up his backpack. "First of all it's Pacey, and secondly, if you can get me some beer then you can call me petunia for all I care."

"You're seriously going with him Pacey?" Dawson asked.

"Listen D, I had a bad day. It stared well, as you saw, but it got bad as the day progressed. All I want to do is drown my sorrows away in a bottle of beer."

Billy and Pacey got into the car. They beeped for Dawson to come. After a few seconds, Dawson jumped in the back seat.

"Why are we at the creek?" Dawson asked.

Billy pulled off to the dock and got out. The other boys did too. Billy popped his trunk and pulled out a case of beer.

"I can't be giving alcohol to minors in a public place now can I?"

Dawson took one and tried a sip but no more. Billy took one and sucked it down. Pacey opened his and sat under a near by tree.

"What did you do to make Jen slap you Dingo?" Billy asked grabbing another beer.

"We got in a fight," Dawson said. "She wanted to break up with me so I got into a fight and kind of called her a bitch."

"You dumbass. You never call a girl a bitch, even if they are. You should be glad that she even told you she was leaving. I didn't even get a goodbye," Billy said.

"Yeah well, I got the full goodbye. Joey said it was dumb of us to think it would work and cried. I never want to relive that," Pacey said before taking a big swig of beer.

"So what's eatin' at ya Petunia?" Billy said with a chuckle.

Pacey shook his head, "nothing."

"Don't lie; I see it all over your face. It has to do with this Joey girl doesn't it?"

Pacey caught his breath then drank the last of his beer. "I heard that she was dating Grant Bodeen. Then I heard she was pregnant by him."

"Who's Grant Bodeen? Sounds gay." Billy stated.

"The quarterback of the football team," Pacey said dryly.

"You don't believe any of that stuff do you Pacey?" Dawson asked.

Pacey rubbed his hair. "I don't know Dawson. I know she's not pregnant because Joey is not like that. I don't know about the dating thing. I saw them walking down the hall together. I even saw them come in together."

"I'm sure there's a reason," Dawson said.

"Or he's dating her," Billy added.

Billy tried to laugh it off but no one else laughed. Dawson had to get back so the three of them started walking back to the car. Pacey tripped on a rock and fell. He cut his arm and was bleeding. Pacey knew Dawson had to get home so he told them to go without him and he would get a bandage from the ice house.

Pacey walked the short distance to the ice house with blood dripping down his arm. He knew Joey was working today and he wanted to see her. Pacey opened the screen door to the restaurant and walked in. Joey was at the counter when she saw him walk in.

"Pacey, what happened to you?" Joey asked grabbing his arm.

"I fell," he said flatly.

"That's not all. You've been drinking too. Come into the back with me. I have band aids," Joey said dragging Pacey into the back.

Pacey sat on the counter and Joey got the band aids. She came back with the whole box.

"Do you at least have colored ones?" Pacey asked with a smile.

Joey nodded and smirked. "I even have glow in the dark."

"Today's my lucky day! Slap on one of those bad boys and lets party."

Joey laughed and put a glowing blue one on his arm.

"Looks like I just saved you now Witter," Joey said.

"How so Potter?"

"You saved me when I was drinking last time and now I saved you when you were drinking."

"First of all, you were drunk. And secondly, you knew it was me?"

Joey was putting the band aids in the box. "Of course I knew Pacey. You think I would let anyone carry me when I'm half asleep?"

Pacey picked up a few band aids for her. "You looked so beautiful asleep."

Joey smiled and looked at Pacey. "I was drunk."

"You were still beautiful. You're always beautiful."

Joey rolled her eyes but was blushing, "No more booze for you Witter."

Joey started to turn to walk away when Pacey grabbed hold of her. "Jo," he whispered before kissing her. Pacey wrapped his arms tightly around Joey bringing her closer to him. Joey rested her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. His hands ran up and down her back and over her silky locks. Her fingers played with his short hair messing it up.

"Miss, oh Miss," a lady called from the restaurant side.

Slowly their eyes opened and they pulled apart. Joey sighed and walked into the other room. Pacey got off of the counter and picked up the rest of the band aids. Joey came back and bit her lower lip.

"So…" Joey said not knowing what to say.

"So…How was your day?" Pacey asked.

Joey smiled. "It was horrible. Grant Bodeen told the entire school that he and I were having sex. I got him back by saying I was pregnant. Jen's idea. Then a counselor called us in to talk to us about planned parenting. It was so embarrassing. I can't believe some one would actually believe that crap."

Pacey looked down. "Yeah um, how stupid."

Joey noticed his actions. "Pacey you…you did didn't you?"

Pacey slightly looked up. "I did what?"

"You believed that crap did you? You believed I was pregnant!?"

"No! I never believed that."

"But you believed me and Grant had something going on didn't you?"

"Well…"

"I never thought you would think of me like that."

"I don't, It's just I had just kissed you so I was feeling good and I heard the rumor then I saw you walking down the hallway with him and I don't know. I went crazy and did think it was possibly true."

Joey leaned against the counter and put her hand on her head.

"Damn you Pacey. I thought we were…I, I don't know what I was thinking."

Pacey stepped closer. "Yes you do."

Joey looked up. "It doesn't matter what I thought."

Pacey put his arm around Joey. "Yes it does Jo. It matters so much. Everything is up to you."

Joey backed away. "No it doesn't Pacey! I couldn't be with you now that I know how you think of me. What we might have had is gone to hell. You need to leave."

Pacey looked at her, "no."

"Leave!"

"No! Not until you listen to me."

Joey threw her hands up. "Fine! Stay if you want to. I'll be the one to leave this time."

Joey flung down her apron and stormed off.

Pacey slammed the front door to Doug's house shut. He was staying there for the weekend. Pacey threw off his shoes and flopped onto the couch. Doug walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"If you break my door I'll kick your ass," Doug said.

"Good! Add more pleasure to my day," Pacey grunted.

Doug sat on the couch. "Spill it. What happened to you at school?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I'm serious Doug. Nothing happened at SCHOOL."

"Talk."

Pacey rolled his eyes and faced his brother.

"I went to second period on time, not as usual, and I see a chemistry book. It's Joey's book. I haven't talked to her since we've broken up practically but I went anyways. I give it to her and we started talking. One thing led to another and we end up kissing…"

"I don't see what's bad," Doug said.

"Then Dawson walks up and catches us. Joey gets all embarrassed so I leave. Most of the day was good until I heard that Joey is dating Grant Bodeen…"

"Bodeen? The quarterback?"

"That's the one. Then, to top it all off, I see them walking down the hall together…"

"Ouch. What happened?"

"Long story short, I was wrong but I didn't find out until after Billy came with beer."

"How much did you have?" Doug asked cop like.

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Don't go homo cop on me okay. I had maybe two. So me, Dawson and Billy are walkin' back to the car when I fall over a rock and cut my arm. Dawson had to go home so I told them I would go to the icehouse and get a band aid…"

"Let me guess. Joey was working."

"Yup. She got me a band aid and we started talking. She told me she knew who I was when she kissed me when she was drunk and I called her beautiful. Yet again, we kiss. We wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for that damn costumer. So she comes back and it's awkward so I ask about her day. Blah, blah, blah, I tell her I thought she was seeing Grant. Somehow she gets in her head that I think she's a whore or something and she gets pissed. We fight and she storms off so I come here. End of story."

Doug shook his head, "wow. You're stupid."

"I know I am! She wanted me but I…I really fucked up this time didn't I?"

Doug shook his head. "Yeah you did Pacey. It's going to be hard to win her over again. But don't fret baby bro; this girl might actually still want you for some strange reason. Maybe she's on drugs." Doug smiled and walked away.

"Thanks for the pick me up Dougie," Pacey said sarcastically.

Pacey didn't sleep well that night because all he could think about was how he might have lost Joey forever.


	10. The Scare:Ice cream, dates and bats don'...

AN: I don't own Barney and Mr. Rodgers, felicity or the main characters. I give my highest respect to all of them. Even though I don't like Felicity.

"Can you believe we're here?" Joey said taking another lick of her strawberry ice cream cone.

Jen nodded her head and put another spoonful from her double fudge cup into her mouth. "Nope. It does seem pretty juvenile doesn't it?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Juvenile is an understatement. We're at Captain Freeze's Ice cream palace, eating ice cream out of cups with clowns on them, while little Tommy and Suzie cry because they dropped their ice cream in the tub of plastic balls. I feel like I'm gonna go home and watch Barney before I get tucked in."

"Well at least it's not Mr. Rodgers. Henrietta Pussy Cat freaked me out as a kid," Jen said wiping at her face.

"I know what you mean. Big bird scared me."

"Big bird?"

"Yeah. You know the tall yellow one."

"I know who he is. Why did he scare you?"

"He didn't until I was six. I slept over by Dawson's house and Pacey..." Joey got quiet and looked down when she said his name, "He um, be put the glow in the dark big bird doll in my face when I was sleeping and woke me up so when I opened my eyes I saw this big yellow glowing thing that was making weird noises. I never liked him ever since."

"Big bird or Pacey?" Jen winced when she said that. "Sorry Joey."

Joey shook her head. "No biggie. I would have been smart to stay away from Pacey from that moment on too."

They ate their ice cream in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Jen sighed loud and Joey gave her a "what's going on" look.

Jen pushed around the melting ice cream with her spoon.

"Cliff asked me on a date for Friday."

Joey had her tongue on her ice cream when her mouth turned into a grin. She put the cone down and looked at Jen.

"Really? Friday? This Friday? As in tomorrow Friday the l3th?

Jen rolled her eyes.

"Yes Joey. This Friday as in tomorrow the 13th He asked me yesterday and..."

"And!" Joey said somewhat giddy.

"And I told him I would think about it."

"What are you going to say?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I want to go but…"

"Then you should go. If it's what you want."

"But what about Dawson?"

Joey took another lick from her cone. "What about Dawson?"

"I just. . . don't you think it's a little soon? I mean we've only been broken up for two weeks and I don't know if it's right to be dating again so soon."

"So then don't go," Joey said flatly.

"But I want to go out with Cliff."

"Then go."

Jen grunted and stared at Joey who was finishing her cone.

"You're not helping me Ms. Potter. You're supposed to be the knowledge filled friend who has been through this before. Don't you have any one-sided advice?"

"Tss! I am NOT the knowledge filled friend because I haven't been through this before. Remember Pacey? Yeah, first boyfriend and apparently I'm not dating because I'm here with you so..."

"Smart ass," Jen said under her breath.

"I heard that Jen. Fine, here's some advice. Who matters more in this certain

Predicament? Cliff or Dawson?"

Jen shifted her eyes from side to side. "I don't know. Cliff is a really nice guy and I like him and Dawson was the only really good boyfriend I have ever had. I want to go on this date with Cliff but I don't want to hurt Dawson. This sucks Joey!"

Jen and Joey got up and threw away their trash.

"I really can't help you Jen. I guess you just have to figure out if you want to possibly hurt Dawson and go out or wait for the next Romeo to sweep you off your feet," Joey said as they walked to the door.

"Cliff did not sweep..." Jen stopped mid sentence when she saw Dawson walk in with Pacey. Joey stopped too and looked at them. All four just stared at each other not speaking.

"Hi Joey. . . Jen," Dawson said looking at them. Pacey smiled lightly at them both then looked down.

"Hi," the girls said in unison.

After a few seconds of awkwardness Jen cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm going to go outside. Bye Pacey. . . Dawson," Jen said quickly locking eyes with Dawson before leaving.

Pacey said goodbye and Dawson only stared. Joey rocked on her feet a little then did a nervous laugh.

"Well, um, I should get going. Jen would get lost without me so see ya around Dawson," Joey quickly opened the first door.

"Bye Jo," Pacey said watching her leave.

Joey stopped and looked at Pacey. "Uh, bye Pace." Joey quickly left the Ice Cream place.

Joey walked up to Jen who was standing by the corner of the building waiting for

Joey.

"Why did you leave me with them Jen?" Joey asked approaching her.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Why do you keep avoiding Dawson?" Joey asked walking with her.

"The same reason you keep avoiding Pacey."

Joey walked up the little path that led up to Dawson's house. Mitch was walking

to his red car that sat in the driveway. When he saw Joey he smiled.

"Joey, nice of you to come by again," Mitch said starting up his car.

"Hey Mr. Leery. How've you been?" Joey said approaching the car.

"Been good. How come you haven't been around lately?"

"Um, well, it's complicated," Joey said lowering her head.

Mitch shook his head. "No need to explain. If you're looking for Dawson he's on the porch tinkling with his movie props again. Bye Joey."

"Bye Mr. Leery," Joey said as Mitch pulled away. Joey walked up to the house and saw Dawson out on the porch moving around a fake skeleton.

"Just hanging out huh?" Joey said going on to the porch.

Dawson tried to hide the skeleton underneath the seat. "W . . . what are you doing here

Joey?"

Joey walked up to the glider. "Oh I don't know. I thought I would walk with you on this beautiful...Friday the l3th morning." Joey picked up the skeleton. "I though you said Dawson that you weren't going to try and scare me today."

Dawson grabbed the skeleton. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was... urn; I was just fixing up this prop."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Umm humm. If that's the case then why hide it?"

"It's uh, its light sensitive."

"Cut the crap Dawson. I know you were setting up stuff for when I come tonight. You know how I don't like to be scared. I might not even go now."

Dawson dropped the prop. "What? Joey you have to come tonight. We always have a séance and watch Friday the 13th. It's tradition."

"So? We won't even have the three of us like we usually do because Pacey isn't coming."

"Regardless, you want to ruin my only night of fun because Pacey isn't going to be there? Besides, I thought you would be happy that Pacey isn't coming."

"I am..." Joey said quickly. "It's just that for years it has always been us three on Friday the 13th so since we are already breaking the tradition, why not just forget the whole day together?"

"That wouldn't be fun. It's only a few hours and I promise I won't put up these props okay?"

Joey tapped her chin. "Fine. But if anything jumps out at me Dawson, you are DEAD."

"But if a person jumps out you know I couldn't control them right?"

Joey put a finger to her throat and ran it across. "Got it?" she said with a smirk.

Dawson nodded his head. "Got it."

Joey smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now let's get to school because I don't want to be late."

Dawson and Joey walked off to school together conversing every so often.

Pacey stood with one foot up by his back against the locker. His red T- shirt and jeans had small dirt spots because he was working on his dad's car earlier and didn't have enough time to change. Pacey was picking at the dirt under his nails when Dawson and Joey walked up.

"What happened to you Pacey?" Dawson said opening his locker.

"Oh you know. The typical fight with my dad's car."

"Yeah, and the car won," Joey said with a giggle.

"Ha ha ha. Aren't you the jokester Joey," Pacey said with sarcasm. "But seriously, his car wouldn't start and I was over by his and Doug's house so be figured I could help within the five minutes I had left to get ready for school."

"What was the problem?" Dawson asked.

"It was nothing. A few of the cables weren't hooked up. I told him to buy new ones that would hold better but he never listens to me."

"Why didn't you change?" Joey asked.

"You remember our half week anniversary Jo. He is still as thoughtless as ever. He wouldn't let me miss a few minutes and change because he didn't want me to screw up my "Harvard bound" education."

Joey nodded her head. "I remember that day. As I recall the ending wasn't that bad."

Pacey smiled at the memory. "No it wasn't bad at all. I got to kiss you for the next few hours and.., other things. I always liked kissing you."

Joey bit her lower lip and looked away from Pacey. "Uh, I uh, I'm gonna go to class now so see you guys later." Joey turned and walked away.

Pacey rubbed his hair and pushed himself against the locker. "Why did I just say that? Tell me Dawson, Am I really such an idiot?"

Dawson closed his locker and leaned against it. "You're not an idiot Pacey. You just still have feelings for Joey. I must admit I think I still have some for Jen. They just don't disappear overnight."

"I guess I did kiss her just two weeks ago."

"Yup. Time heals..." Dawson was cut off by someone tapping him on the shoulder. It was Cliff. "Yes?" Dawson said coldly.

"Uh hey. . . Dalton right?" cliff asked.

"Dawson actually."

"0. sorry. Anyway, I know that you dated Jen and stuff and well...1 have a date with her tonight and I have no idea what to do. I was hoping you could help me."

Dawson felt himself getting red. So Jen was dating again after two weeks? Dawson

thought about things in his head then an idea popped to him, He smiled wickedly at cliff.

"What were you thinking of doing Cliff?" Dawson asked calmly.

"I was thinking we would go eat at a nice restaurant and then go see a romance film.

What do you think?"

Dawson shook his head. "That has got to be the dumbest date ever. Jen doesn't like girly things. Heck, she doesn't even like guys who are nice to her. She likes to be scared. You know what cliff? I have a perfect idea for you..."

Joey walked into Dawson's house a little late. She was preoccupied thinking of ways to kill Dawson if something scared her. Joey finally decided that a nice push off a bridge would be best. Quick, easy and no one could tell who did it. She opened the door, expecting something to fall down on her. When nothing did she let out a deep breath.

"Dawson? Where are you?" Joey said closing the door behind her.

"I'm in the back living room. I have to set up the candles," Dawson yelled.

Joey walked down the short hallway that lead to the back living room. Dawson was on the floor and was setting up everything for the séance. Joey had never seen so many candles before.

"That's a lot of candles for two people," Joey said sitting on the couch.

"There are other people coming tonight Joey," Dawson said placing down the last candle.

Before Joey could respond, Dawson's front door opened. Joey looked around the corner and saw Cliff leading a blindfolded Jen into the back living room. Once they reached Dawson, Cliff took off Jen's blindfold. The smile on her face went away and Jen's mouth fell open.

"Why are we at Dawson's house?" Jen asked turning towards Cliff.

"Dawson said you liked scary things so he thought his séance tonight would be a great date spot."

Jen's face got scrunched up and she looked at Dawson. "Now did he? Dawson we need to talk, NOW!" Jen grabbed Dawson and led him into another room.

Joey looked at Cliff and told him to sit down. "Do you mind watching re-runs of Felicity?"

Cliff smiled and sat on the couch. "Are you kidding? I LOVE Felicity."

Jen let go of Dawson when they were in another room.

"What are you doing Dawson?"

Dawson sat down and smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Cute, real cute. Why are you trying to ruin my date?"

"I am not,"

"Yes you are! You know I don't like scary things and I like to be treated nice but you told Cliff the exact opposite! Are you jealous of Cliff?"

Dawson rolled his eyes. "I would never be jealous of a pinhead like Cliff. You should be yelling at him not me. HE' S the one who asked ME what to do with you. Shows how much he cares."

Jen took a deep breath and relaxed. "I don't want to fight Dawson. You tried to ruin my date but it didn't work. You know what? You are right. This does show how much Cliff cares. He must care a lot if he went out of his way to ask you what I like and what I want. He cares more than you ever did," on that note Jen turned and walked back to where Joey and Cliff were.

Joey looked up from the screen when Jen walked into the room. Jen sat down on the couch next to Cliff and grabbed his hand. Dawson walked in with clenched fists and leaned against the wall. Joey shifted her eyes around the room but was stopped by a repetitive beep of a car outside. She jumped up and stood in front of Dawson.

"Who the hell is beeping?" Joey said grabbing her hair and started walking to the front door.

Dawson shrugged. "Why do you expect me to know?" Dawson rolled his eyes and followed Joey to the front door.

There stood Joey, frozen in the doorway, with a snarl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Joey said in a low and slow tone.

"Happy to see me, are we Jo?" Pacey said getting out of his Father's station wagon.

Pacey looked around to the people now on the porch. Dawson, Jen and Cliff all stood around Joey.

"Jen…Cliff. Big date huh? Don't you like the location Jen?" Pacey asked leaning on the car door.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me Pacey?" Jen said approaching the car.

"Don't get mad at me. Dawson made me promise not to tell you."

"He did, did he?" Jen turned to Dawson. "If this wasn't a plan to ruin my date then why would you make him promise not to tell me?"

Pacey moved in between the two.

"Please no fighting. All of you just get in the car and we'll go."

Jen and Dawson gave evil glares at each other before stomping over to the car and getting in. Cliff followed and sat next to Jen in the back while Dawson sat in the trunk. Pacey put his hand in his hair and sighed. He looked at Joey and smiled.

"Is this what they're always like all the time? They are always fighting. If it wasn't one thing it's another…"

"Pacey," Joey squeaked from her position on the porch.

Pacey didn't hear her. "…They go on and on and on. Sometimes I think they are as bad as us when we first broke up and…"

"Pacey!" Joey yelled. "You still didn't say why you are here when you were not supposed to be here."

"Okay Joey. I was just getting to it. Dawson called me. He said he needed supplies and didn't have a car. I, inevitably, came to the rescue."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Of course. Pacey Witter and his misguided hero complex. Someone says help and you're there faster than a speeding bullet. Dawson said it was just going to be a two person party."

"C'mon Jo. You know it ain't a party until Pacey Witter gets here."

Joey put her hand on her head.

"You know Pace I really don't want to hear your stupid Jokes now so I'm going to get in the car."

Pacey watched Joey get in the car and rest her head against the window. He followed, going into the car and driving off.

The trip to the store was a short but silent one. Once the old run-down wagon came to a stop in the parking lot, everyone practically jumped out of the car except for Joey. Pacey walked to the passenger's window and smiled at Joey.

"Hello Miss Josephine…" Pacey started.

Joey threw her hands up and rolled her eyes at Pacey. "Pacey! You know I don't like…"

"Okay, Okay Chill!" Pacey said taking a step back. "I just wanted to ask you if you were staying in the car that's all."

Joey gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Well, I can't exactly turn off the car because I don't exactly have the keys."

"Then how did you…Pacey, you hot wired your Dad's car didn't you?"

"You know Sheriff Witter 'no son of mine who doesn't have a license is driving my car.' It's not my fault I was born a year too late. Will you watch the car?"

Joey gave Pacey a small smirk. "Fine."

"Good," Pacey said. "Now don't talk to anyone."

Joey rolled her eyes as Pacey walked away.

Dawson was in the chip aisle while Cliff and Jen went to pick out pop. As Pacey walked up to Dawson, a red head, about 19 or 20, licked her lips and waved at Pacey. He wasn't sure how to respond so he just smiled back.

"Hey D…did you decide what kind of chips you want?" Pacey said approaching his friend.

"Um…" Dawson said as his eyes shifted from a bag of cheetos to a bag of fritos. "I think I will get the Fritos. Is that cool with you Pacey?"

Pacey, not really paying attention to his friend, nodded his head. "Yeah yeah, Dawson, did you see that redhead over in the next isle?"

"No why?"

"She was hitting on me!"

"Really? What she say?"

"Well…nothing, but she smiled and waved to me."

"Pacey, just because someone smiles doesn't mean they're hitting on you."

"I know when a chick is hitting on me. Anyway, if you got the chips then we can go because Joey is sitting outside by her self right now."

"Yeah, I got the chips. Let's go," Dawson said.

Pacey walked over to the pop isle and told Jen and Cliff that they were going. The redhead then walked up to Pacey and smiled.

"So uh, looks like you're having a party. You want some booze?" she said getting really close.

Pacey's mouth fell open then he also got close. "Um…sure?"

The red head with bright blue eyes licked her lips, stood back and smiled.

"Great. You got a car?"

Pacey nodded his head.

"I'll give you some booze, you give me a ride. Deal?" she said extending her hand.

Pacey shook her hand. "Deal."

Pacey took all of his stuff up to the cashier and paid for everything. The girl followed him out.

Joey sat in the old wagon and looked around. The roof was falling apart and the car smelled like feet but besides that the car was in good condition. She braided her hair into a small braid when someone knocked on her window causing her to jump. A man, with a balding head and glasses, smiled at her through the glass. Joey rolled down her window a little.

"Can I help you?" she said to the man.

The man bent down and pulled out his map. "Do you know where the closest holiday inn is?"

"Um…Actually I think it's down two blocks on Madison Avenue," Joey said before turning back around.

The man tapped on the window and Joey rolled back down her window.

"Do you think you can show me on this map?"

"I guess," Joey said about to open her door.

At that moment, everyone walked back to the car and Pacey walked up to the man.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The man bit his lip and refolded his map. "Nothing. I'll get going," he said before he scurried away.

"Who was that Jo?" Pacey said still standing by Joey's door.

"No one. He just needed some help with directions. It's not that big of a deal Pace," Joey said rolling up her window.

"There are some weirdoes here Joey. I told you not to talk to anyone. What if he was a killer or something?"

"Yeah, a killer with a bald head and glasses. You don't have to act like I'm your kid either Pacey."

"I just…"

The redhead came up to Pacey and handed him the vodka. "Here you go cutie."

Pacey smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Joey looked at the redhead then at Pacey. "Who is she?"

"UH, Joey this is um…"

"Cynthia. My name is Cynthia," the red head said before getting in the car.

"O I always wanted to meet a Cynthia," Joey said sarcastically.

Pacey walked over to the driver's side and got in. He pulled out two small packets from his pocket. "Don't be mad Joey. Look, I got you some pop rocks," Pacey said with a fake smile.

Joey mocked excitement. "O yay! Pacey got me pop rocks. And look, they come with a complimentary whore too," Joey rolled her eyes. "Can we just go back to Dawson's house now?"

Pacey nodded and shifted the car into drive. As he was about to take off, a tall muscular man moved in front of the car holding up a baseball bat.

The redhead started screaming. "Shit! My boyfriend Rocco found me. Drive! Drive!"

Pacey quickly shifted the car into reverse and backed up. The man started running towards them swinging the bat. Pacey tried to shift forward but the shifter was stuck. Rocco reached the wagon and hit one of the back lights out. At that moment, the car finally sifted and Pacey was able to drive away.

When they got back to the house, everyone was still trying to catch their breath. Jen, Cliff and Dawson went into the house with Cynthia. Pacey started to walk in when Joey stopped him.

"What the hell were you thinking Pacey!" Joey yelled.

"I…I wasn't thinking right," he said softly.

"Hell you were! You weren't thinking at all. You pick up a whore with a crazy man after her just so you can get some alcohol. You almost got us killed Pacey!"

"We're safe now Joey so let's go inside and have a fun time," Pacey said walking away and into the house.

Joey and Pacey joined everyone in the house. The lights weren't on.

"Where are the lights D?" Pacey said trying not to trip over anything.

"The power went out. I'll light the candles and set up for the séance. Can you and Joey find the flashlights in the kitchen?" Dawson said lighting a candle.

Joey and Pacey walked into the kitchen holding onto the walls to make sure that they didn't run into anything. They were doing fine until they smacked foreheads.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Pacey!"

"I would Joey, but I can't exactly see."

Joey rolled her eyes and felt the counter. She felt a flashlight, picked it up and turned it on. Joey put it on Pacey. "It's over there Witter," Joey said putting the light on the other flashlight.

They walked back into the living room where all of the candles were lit. Everyone sat in a circle. Cynthia sat at the front of the circle and was chanting something. She started swaying around. Joey sat down next to Jen and leaned in.

"What is she doing?" Joey whispered.

"She said she is some kind of medium or something. She's kind of freaking me out," Jen whispered back.

"Me too. So Pacey brought back with us a sluttish nut with a crazy boyfriend. Fine women he picks out."

Cynthia stopped moving and rolled back her eyes. "I can feel it. Someone's here, "she said.

Dawson chuckled lightly and then glass broke.

"What was that?" Jen screeched.

Everyone jumped up and got closer.

"I think a window broke upstairs," Cliff said holding Jen.

"Whose car is that?" Joey said looking out the window in the room.

Everyone looked out the window.

"Oh god…It's Rocco's.'

"Cynthia!" Rocco yelled as he stomped down the stairs.

Jen and Cliff hid in the closet in the hallway and Dawson went for the phone. Rocco saw Dawson and ran after him. Rocco grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

"Where's Cynthia!" Rocco said holding up his bat to hit Dawson.

"I'm here rocco," Cynthia said from another room.

Rocco turned around walked up to her. She was standing behind Joey.

"Why the hell did you leave with these people?"

"I wanted to get away from you, Rocco."

"Why!"

"Because I don't want you anymore! You cheated on me with Cam down at the toy store."

"I didn't!" Rocco yelled as he got into Cynthia's face and pushed Joey away so she hit the banister of the stairs with her head.

"Back off!" Pacey said at the other end of the hallway.

Rocco turned towards him and ran to him. He grabbed Pacey and threw him on the ground.

"You with Cynthia? Are you with my girl! You little punk, I should smash your face in!"

Rocco lifted up his bat to swing it when Joey ran up and threw a vase on Rocco's head. Rocco fell to the floor.

"No!" Cynthia screamed. She helped Rocco up. "C'mon baby. Let's get away from these psycho kids."

Cynthia and Rocco slammed the door after them. Joey got on the floor next to Pacey. She helped him sit up.

"Are you okay Pacey? How's your back?" Joey said running a hand down his back.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay? How's your head?" he said rubbing her forehead.

"I just have a cut. Are you sure your back is okay? He smacked down really hard," Joey helped Pacey up.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for hitting him over the head."

"I had to. I was afraid…I was scared that he was going to kill you Pacey," Joey said letting a tear drop.

Pacey pulled Joey into a tight hug. They held on to each other until the cops and an ambulance came.


	11. Double date: Ferris Wheels and a little ...

Pacey sat in his lunch chair with his right hand feverously taping at the table and his feet bouncing off the ground in an attempt to cool down. As hard as he tried to mask it, everyone could tell that he was angry. Dawson, Joey and Jen walked into the cafeteria together. They sat around Pacey and Joey and Jen kept talking. Dawson, however, noticed what Pacey looked like.

"Are you okay Pacey?" Dawson asked.

Pacey turned his head slightly. "I'm fine," he said coldly.

"Pacey, is this about…"

"Yep. Do you think you could leave me alone?"

"Someone's cranky, huh Pace?" Joey said with a chuckle.

Pacey crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oooo so funny. I almost peed in my pants," he said sarcastically in a high pitched voice.

"Whatever. So what's wrong with you today?"

Pacey rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.

"Ugh! Jo, you're a smart girl. If I told Dawson to leave me alone don't you think that applies to you too?"

"Why are you being such an ass Pacey?" Joey said a little fired.

"Why are YOU being so annoying?" he responded.

Joey slid out her chair.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving. Sorry for caring about you Pacey." Joey walked away.

Pacey watched Joey walk away and then put a hand in his hair.

"Err!"

"That was a little harsh, don't you think Pacey?" Jen said looking at him.

"I know it was."

"She's just worried about you…we all are."

"I know Jen. It's just…god, I have to go to court tomorrow morning."

"For what?"

"The divorce," Dawson chimed in.

"Why do you have to go Pace?" Jen asked.

"It's the child custody battle. I get to go and specify who I want to live with. My asshole of a father is actually the one taking my mom to court."

"Pacey I'm…"

The bell rang.

"I really don't want to talk about it but um, thanks Jen," Pacey said before walking out.

It was the last period of the day. Pacey kept shifting his eyes back and forth between the teacher and the clock. _Two Minutes and 12 seconds…two minutes…_he kept counting in his head.

When he was at 20 seconds, Pacey felt a piece of paper fall on his arm. His teacher, Mr. Marco, had placed it there. Pacey flipped the paper over and looked at the front side.

_**58.8 F+ see me after class**_

As soon as Pacey finished reading that sentence, the bell rang. He banged his fist against the table then walked up to Mr. Marco's desk.

"Mr. Witter. Care to tell me what happened?" Mr. Marco said from his seat.

"Well, I did badly on the test and I got an F…or an F+. Do they even have F+s?" Pacey said taking a seat.

"I knew all of that already Pacey. What I was asking was why you got an F. Your chemistry teacher said you have been slipping too. You're a smart kid; you wouldn't be in honors science if you weren't. I'm going to give you another chance. You will complete a project for me over the weekend. All you need now is a lab partner."

"So we have to wait here until a brainy person from one of your classes comes in?"

"Pretty much. In the meantime, what's been troubling you? Parents? Siblings? A girl?"

Pacey chuckled. "All of the above."

"Really?" Mr. Marco said interested. "How so?"

"Um, my parents are getting a divorce and tomorrow I need to go to court for child support or some crap like that. I have three sisters and a brother. Morgan lives in California with her husband. Stacy lives a few towns over with her husband and three kids. She occasionally would come over every month when her and Brian are fighting. I never talk to them.

"Gretchen came back a few weeks ago but now she went back to college and Doug, well Doug is Doug. He is the prized deputy son of Sheriff Witter which leaves me as the troublemaker of the family. They only like the fact that I got smarter when I hit high school but I know they are just waiting for me to screw up. My father though, he expects me to go to Harvard. Not really my school of choice.

"O yes, the girls…or girl as it really is. She was my first girlfriend. Well, I dated this girl Sara for a week but that doesn't count. I dated this other girl for two months. I thought every thing was fine them Wham! She dumps me. It's been about a month now but we've…gotten together a few times," Pacey ended with a smile.

"Gotten together as in…" Mr. Marco questioned.

Pacey shook his head. "As in kissing, that's it. She's not like that Mr. MARCO."

"I wasn't saying that she was…what is her name? In the whole conversation you didn't mention a name."

"Her name is J…"

"Mr. Marco can I talk to you?" Joey said walking in.

"Ah, Miss Potter. How may I be of assistants?" Mr. Marco said leaning back.

"I need to talk to you about my grade on this test. It is too low and…"

"Great! Joey, Pacey…meet your new lab partner."

Joey and Pacey looked at each other. "What!" they said in unison.

"Mr. Marco I cannot work with Pacey. He's too stupid!" Joey said in a huff.

"Fine," Mr. Marco said coolly. "Then you don't get any extra credit."

Joey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Pacey, you better not do anything stupid or else," she said before stomping out the door.

Dawson walked down the hallway, ready to leave the wonderful world of Capeside high for another weekend. As he approached the final doors, he saw Jen, in all her beauty, waving goodbye to a very smiley Cliff. Curious, Dawson rushed over just before Jen was about to leave herself.

"Jen…Hi," Dawson said stepping in front of her.

Jen jumped a little then giggled. "Dawson, you scared me. What's up?"

"Um…nothing much. You?" Dawson said walking with her.

"No, nothing's up with me," she said quickly.

"Oh, uh, how's Cliff?"

"Cliff? He's…good."

"Good good. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um…I'm busy actually Dawson."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know if we should be talking about this Dawson?"

"Why? We are friends aren't we?"

"Yes but…"

"But what Jen? Just because we dated shouldn't hold us back from being good friends."

Jen shook her head. "Fine. I have a date with Cliff tomorrow."

"Oh um…" Dawson looked away, "I have a date too."

"You do?" Jen said surprised.

"Yeah I do. We are going to the fair."

"So are we," Jen commented.

"Really? Why don't we a… why don't we all go together?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Dawson."

"Why not? It'll be fun Jen."

"Um…okay. See you tomorrow at five at the fair," she said before walking away.

Joey sat on her dock behind her house thinking about things and cutting apart the bunches of leaves she gathered for her project. Her feet dangled off the side of the dock and almost touched the water. A slight breeze blew in and she took a deep breath in. this was one of Joey's favorite past times as of late. She would sit at the end of her dock and take in the fresh air. It helped calm her…mind, body, and spirit.

Joey felt as free as a bird, ready to take off for flight any second now. The weather had started to change. Winter was approaching and the coldness swept over Capeside. This upset Joey. No longer could she lay in her rowboat at night and run her fingertips in the silky water. This didn't upset her as much as it did scare her. The winter had started to take over her days too.

No longer could she feel free. No longer could she feel relaxed and soothed. No longer could the pain float away with each wave of the creek.

The pain was what scared her.

Everyone knew Joey Potter was a strong girl. Didn't cry when she cut herself. Didn't faze her when a movie was sad. She didn't even get upset when she got yelled at. Yeah, everyone knew Joey Potter was a strong girl.

**If only they knew the truth.**

But they did. The inhabitants of this small coastal town did know the truth about Joey Potter. It just took them a while to realize it. Some had sawn it first hand, with the few breakdowns she had here and there. They tried to sooth her, make her feel better…but they never really succeeded. That job was up to Joey.

There was an old pain that pumped through her veins. It had found a spot in her heart and never wanted to give it up. The pain had subsided after a while, but it never went away. It lingered in the darkness, waiting to pounce again. And it did. Over time, though, the pain had mutated. It was as powerful as ever but the feeling was different. She started feeling unwanted. The pain of losing a family had turned into the pain of losing a father.

That's what let her new pain hit her so easily. The stench of not being wanted floated around her constructive heart. It slowed down the process of building back up the walls that came crumbling down. Her soul was left unguarded and vulnerable to anything.

That's how he got in.

Joey didn't think it would happen so fast, but it did. Pacey had knocked down those walls and seized her heart so fast. But he was greedy. He couldn't just have her heart. He needed more. Pacey never gave up. He kept pushing and pushing until he had gotten to where he had wanted…her soul.

That may sound a little cliché, someone getting into another's soul, but that's how it was. It's strange how fast it can happen. You can be with someone for a long time and not even notice it. But when the other is hurt, so are you. Of course, this phenomenal type of bonding usually happens to hearts of well…more experience. The young cannot even begin to comprehend this type of feeling, let alone cope with it. But they were young. She didn't know what to do. So, she did what her father had taught her…she ran away.

Joey didn't know at the time how hard it would be. Getting away was the easy part. The hard part was not being able to come back. She tried being okay with that, hell, she even tried ignoring Pacey. It didn't work. They ended up together again, only to separate, leaving one or both of them shattered all over again. Luckily, with all great pains, they tend to subside for a while. This time, though, Joey wasn't going to let the pain come back. She wasn't going to give it a chance. She needed to be tough, like a rock, and not let anything get even remotely near her heart again. She needed to hate Pacey.

_Pacey is going to get me a bad grade, I know it. I can't stand him! _Joey said to herself while she was cutting up the leaves. Still, after such a long time of saying bad things about Pacey, she couldn't get herself to fully hate him. She was determined to change that.

"Hi Joey," Dawson said from the grass.

"Hey Dawson," Joey said before walking up to him with the cut up leaves. "What brings you over here?"

"Um…What are you doing tomorrow?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me. I have to spend the whole day with Pacey. We have to work on a project. I'm going to the ice house now to work on it."

"Crap!"

"Why are you upset?"

"I told Jen that I would go on a double date with her and Cliff but I …"

"Don't exactly have the fourth of the foursome," Joey laughed. "You're supposed to get a date before you make one Dawson."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Deal with it or call in a mail order bride. I'm sure she'll go out with you," Joey smirked.

"Very funny Joey. I'm gonna get going. I need to go find a date," Dawson said before leaving.

Dawson walked into the library and saw the exact person he needed. He sat down at her table and she looked up.

"Hi Mary Ellen."

"Um…Hi."

"I'm Dawson."

"I know. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I want to go on a date with you."

"I don't know Dawson."

"Why not?"

"Who would go?"

"Me, you, Jen and…"

"Jen? As in your ex girlfriend Jen?"

"Yeah but…"

"If this is your way of trying to get back with her then…"

"Its not! It is more like a double date. You and I and Jen and Cliff."

"Cliff? I guess I can go. What time?"

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at 4:30. See you then. Bye."

"Bye Dawson."

"Don't touch them Pacey!" Joey yelled at Pacey from across the room.

"Okay! Gees," Pacey said sitting back down.

"The snails get scared if you touch them then they won't come out," Joey said moving around the tank.

"Yes mother," Pacey said rolling his eyes.

Joey huffed. "You can't be trusted to be alone for one SECOND can you?"

Pacey sat forward. "If you let me do ANYTHING I wouldn't be so bored and want to touch the snails."

"And let you screw up the project? I think not!"

"I won't screw up the damn project!"

"Yes you will Pacey! Just like everything else!"

"What the Hell are you talking about Joey?"

"O! I'll tell you the hell I'm talking about!"

At that moment Dawson walked in on the two arguing.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Joey turned to Dawson.

"Pacey! He wants to DO something!"

"Why don't you let him?" Dawson said.

"You're siding with him? Fine then. Pacey, you watch the snails for the rest of the night. Let's see how much you can fuck up in a few hours!"

"I won't fuck up!" Pacey yelled back.

Joey started to walk out of the room. "You are so lucky that you have to do something tomorrow morning because I don't want to see your sorry ass!"

Dawson followed her outside. "What happened in there Joey?"

"Nothing. Pacey is just being dumb ass Pacey," Joey said.

"You should be nicer to him. He's having a rough time right now."

"Yea well, aren't we all? I got to go," she said before huffing off.

The Next Day

Pacey sat at the edge of his bed. His eyes were fixed on the digital clock that read 10:04 but he wasn't reading it. Pacey was somewhere else. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. Today was the day of the great custody battle. Pacey couldn't get over the fact that his dad actually wanted him. Of course, he wouldn't go with him, but it was nice to know that his Dad did care about him. Pacey blinked once more then stood up and walked downstairs to get his suit.

"Hey Mom," Pacey said giving her shoulder a little squeeze before walking to the closet.

"Hello Pacey. What are you looking for?"

"My suit. I need to look good for court today."

"Um…Pacey. You aren't going to court today."

Pacey walked in front of his Mom at the table.

"What? Why?"

"Last night we settled the custody. I'm going to have full custody but you Father can see you whenever he wants."

"Really? It was that simple?"

"Yes. All I had to do was give him his chair," Mrs. Witter said with a chuckle.

Pacey's smile faded. "He traded me for a chair?"

"O Pacey it's not…"

"That's okay Mom. At least I know now where I stand. I um…I have a project to work on with Joey so I'm gonna go," Pacey said before going back upstairs.

Joey sat on the counter next to the tank tapping her fingers. Pacey walked in.

"Hey Jo," Pacey said monotone.

"Pacey," Joey said biting her lip hard and giving him an evil stare.

"What did I do now?" Pacey said not wanting to get into it.

"You put the snails by the vent," she said slowly.

"And?" he responded slowly.

"The snails died! You killed them! How the **FUCK** do you kill snails!"

"I see you're in a great mood."

"Now we need to get new snails and start over. This is your entire fault!"

"I know! Let's just go get the snails okay?"

Joey picked up a bucket from the floor.

"How do you expect to get there Pacey?"

Pacey rolled his eyes.

"I have a car Joey."

"Pacey Witter the juvenile delinquent saves the day again. I can't believe the sheriff lets his fifteen year old son, who doesn't have a license, drive whenever he wants," Joey said walking past him.

Pacey followed Joey out to the car.

"He doesn't! I just borrowed the car without his knowledge."

"Even better! You stole the car."

"Hey! I did not steal anything! I do plan to return it you know."

Joey got in the car and strapped on her seatbelt before rolling her eyes meanly at Pacey.

"Don't kill me alright?"

Pacey did the same thing.

"Us…Don't you mean us Josephine?"

Joey gave Pacey a snarl.

"First of all **Witter**, don't call me Josephine. And secondly, no, I meant me."

Pacey started the car.

"Okay **Joey**, I'll make sure that when I get into that fatal car crash that includes us and a fish carrier, you will walk away without a scratch because I'll throw my worthless self on top of you and take your four scratches so I can die a slow and miserable death. Does that sound good enough for you?"

"Splendid! Now drive!" Joey said before Pacey took off fastly.

Dawson walked into the crowd of people at the fair with Mary Ellen close to his side. Even though there were probably hundreds of people, Dawson could only see one face in the crowd, and that was Jen. Dawson grabbed Mary Ellen's hand and dragged her into the crowd.

"Hey Jen," Dawson said with a big smile.

"Dawson hey," Jen turned to Mary Ellen. "I'm Jen."

"Mary Ellen," she responded.

Cliff walked up behind Jen.

"O, Mary Ellen this is…" Jen began.

Mary Ellen extended her hand and smiled wide.

"Cliff. Hello."

Cliff gave her a strange look

"Um...Hi. You are Suzie right?"

Mary Ellen sighed.

"Eh, close enough."

"Mary, why don't we go on a ride?" Dawson said pulling her back a little.

"But what about Cliff…and Jen?"

"They'll come too. Come on," He said tugging at her.

Joey picked up her bucket which had everything they needed for the project. She walked over to Pacey that was leaning against a tall plant.

"We're done Pacey," Joey said touching his shoulder gently.

"Okay let's…uh oh," Pacey said before turning to Joey with a small smile.

"What?" Joey looked ahead of Pacey then made fists when she looked at him.

"Pacey, Is that our boat floating down the creek?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Joey pushed him into the water.

"Now we have to get all wet! You couldn't even watch the damn boat Pacey!"

"It's only water so chill! Let's go get the boat."

They both went into the water. The boat ended up floating to the shore by itself so they didn't have to get it. Pacey was ahead of Joey. The creek came about waist high on Joey so they were able to walk slowly. When they were about 3/4ths of the way to shore, something slithered across Joey's leg.

"AHHHHHH!" Joey wailed waving her arms around.

Pacey heard her and quickly came to her.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"A snake! There's a snake by me!"

"It's probably just a fish Joey."

"Pacey, I know what a fish feels like. That was no fish. It was long and slid across me!"

Pacey smiled and turned around.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Joey shook her head.

"I'm not getting on your back."

Pacey faced her and shrugged. "Fine. You know snakes usually travel in packs so…" He turned around.

"Pacey wait!" he turned around. "I'll go on your back just, don't leave me."

Pacey smirked and picked up Joey. He started walking again.

"I knew you couldn't resist Potter."

Joey rolled her eyes and gripped Pacey's neck a little tighter.

"Please Pacey. I'm only doing this because YOU lost the boat."

"Back to that again Joey. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"You did lose the boat though."

They hit land and Pacey let go of Joey.

"I know! You don't have to keep drilling it," he said as they walked back to the car.

"I'm not!" Joey got handed a blanket. "What's this?"

"A blanket," Pacey said walking to the other side of the car. "Take off your wet clothes and put on the blanket."

"You just want to see me naked."

"Jo, get over yourself. If I wanted to see you naked I wouldn't give you a blanket. I don't want you to get sick."

"If I see you looking…" Joey said taking off her pants.

"I won't look!" Pacey started taking off his clothes. "I don't understand you anymore Joey. Why are you so mean all the time?"

"I am not," she said unbuttoning her shirt.

Pacey finished getting undressed and wrapped the blanket around him. He looked at her who was looking back. "Yes you are. To me anyway. All you've done lately is bite my head off. I'm tired of it! I know I'm a fuck up and you hate me so you don't need to remind me all the damn time. All I've done was try to be nice to you and you've torn me down. I'm tired of it…I'll be in the car when you're done." He went into the car.

Joey watched him get in. she bit her lip and finished changing before going into the car.

"Pacey…"

"Stop, just stop Joey," Pacey said not even looking at her before driving off to his house to change.

Dawson was stuck going on the Ferris wheel with Jen because Mary Ellen had dragged Cliff off onto another ride. They were stuck at the top. Dawson couldn't find a better time to talk to her.

"Jen I…" Dawson began.

Jen shook her head. "Don't Dawson. I know what you are doing and it needs to stop."

"I miss you Jen. I want you back."

"Dawson…"

"I know I messed up. I messed up badly. But I need you. You were the only relationship I have ever had and I miss it. I miss you. Do you really want a guy like Cliff?"

"No but…"

"See! You said it yourself. Will you give me another chance?"

Jen sighed at Dawson. "Dawson, you don't want me…"

"Yes I…"

"No, no you don't. You want the idea of me. You want someone who will be the girl you want them to be. I don't want you. Someday you'll find that right girl but I'm not her. I only want to be your friend. That's all I can offer. I'm sorry."

"It's…its okay. I'm a little heart broken but I'll be fine."

Pacey stopped the car right in front of Joey's house. It was already dark outside so the lights from the house were easily seen. Neither of them dared to move. The radio was still on. What am I to you by Norah Jones was playing on the radio.

_Yeah well if my sky should fall _

_Would you even call? _

_Opened up my heart _

_Never wanna part _

_I'm giving you the ball _

_When I look in your eyes _

_I can feel the butterflies _

_I love you when you're blue _

_Tell me darlin' true _

_What am I to you? _

Pacey looked at Joey and smiled slightly before looking back at his steering wheel.

Joey licked her lips and moved away from the window.

"Um…Thanks for the clothes Pacey," Joey said softly.

"You couldn't put back on your wet clothes," he said turning towards her.

"Still, it was nice of you to give me some of your clothes," she smiled and he didn't smile back. "I'm sorry Pacey."

"About what?"

"About everything. I have been mean lately and I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong and I just snapped at you."

Pacey looked back at his steering wheel and there was silence.

"Do you want to know why I came in this morning?" he said looking back at her.

Joey shook her head.

"I was supposed to go to court this morning for my parents' divorce. My Dad was trying to get custody of me from my Mom so I had to go and tell a judge that I wanted to stay with my Mother. When I came downstairs today to get my suit my Mother told me that I didn't need to go anymore because my Father gave her custody for his chair. He traded his own son for a shity twenty year old chair. But that's not the thing that confuses me. The thing that confuses me is how I had managed to get everyone to hate me. My father, you, my brother, the people at school. I don't know what I did that is so terrible…"

"They don't hate you Pacey. I don't hate you," Joey said getting closer.

"They have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm really sorry about that Pacey. I'm not going to lie to you. I tried to hate you. I tried so hard but nothing worked. You kept me from hating you."

"Why would you want to hate me?"

"I was…I was afraid to get hurt again. When we were together you were able to get to my heart so fast. I never felt like what I did when I was with you with anyone before. You woke me up and I could have flown. But then we broke up. I know I ended things but I have never been so miserable. It got easier but when we kissed after that, the pain just lingered on. I thought that if I hated you then you wouldn't be able to get to me ever again. Obviously, it didn't work," Joey lowered her head.

"Jo, I was affected by the break up too. I was really hurt. You were the first girl to ever wreck me. In a good and bad way of course. But seriously, it was hard. And then those times we kissed, they made me feel worse. You gave me a taste of what I couldn't have and it made me want you even more. I regret how things ended between us but I can't change the past."

Joey opened her door. "I have never regretted anything so much in my life. I have to go," she said before getting out.

Joey walked around the car to Pacey's window.

"I want you to feel better Pacey," she said before leaning in a giving him a kiss. It was a soft kiss, sweet and short, and ended in a smile. Joey opened her eyes and touched foreheads with him. "This is goodbye Pacey," she said before walking away.

As Joey reached her door she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Pacey holding onto her. "Pacey…"she whispered.

Pacey stepped onto the porch with her and cupped her face. His thumb wiped away a tear. Joey's hand grabbed onto his.

"Jo, I don't want to say goodbye."

Slowly, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips on hers. His other hand joined the one on her face and lifted up her chin more. Her hand let go of his and ended up around his waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a while, letting the world pass them by because all that mattered was them.

_Did you enjoy? I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review! Only two more chapters left…then sequel _


	12. Beauty Contest: a mix of hate and love

This chapter is kind of short, sorry. There is a flashback. I don't own songs, shows, whatever. One chapter left after this tear…then Sequel. smile

Chew, glance, chew glance…this is all that Joey Potter had been doing for the past two hours at Jen's house. She couldn't even pay attention to the movie, well, almost. She had to admit it was kind of hard to not pay attention when Brad Pitt took off his shirt. As the movie came to a close, Joey had maybe paid attention to fifteen minutes of the film. Every time Pacey moved, her eyes shifted to him. He moved a lot. Every time he reached up for popcorn, Joey could smell his cologne. It took a lot of effort to not jump on him right there. The credits started rolling. _Finally, _Joey thought_. The movie was way too long._

Jen stood up from her position at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I guess its half time. Anyone want something to drink?"

"I do!" Joey and Pacey said together.

"So…four cokes. You want one, right Dawson?"

"Yeah," Dawson said sifting through the movies they rented for the night.

Joey gave a sad look to Pacey. "Wait!" Pacey said quickly.

Everyone looked at him. Pacey shifted his eyes between all of them, looking for an answer. "Um…Dawson. Why don't YOU help Jen and I'll…I'll pick out a movie. Sound good?"

"I guess so. Why do you want to pick out a movie?" Dawson asked getting up.

Pacey put on his cocky smile. "Dawson, we just watched fight club. Although it was under the action section of our beloved Movie bin, which Joey got us the movies at a discount; clearly this bad charade of man on man fighting belongs in the section with titanic and other girly melodramatic things. I don't want to waste another two hours of a perfectly good Tuesday night on another sweaty guy movie. There are other, more interesting things that could be done."

"Like what Pace? Forgot to wash your hair this month?" Joey said with a smile.

"It's actually been two."

"So that explains the flies swarming around your head."

"And all this time I thought they just wanted me," Pacey said with a smile.

Dawson walked over to the door. "We'll be back in a few," he said before walking out.

"I thought they'd never leave," Pacey said moving closer to Joey on the bed.

"That movie was like what, six, hours long," Joey said before lying down on the bed letting Pacey get on top and capturing his lips with hers.

"We really need to find better places to do this Jo," Pacey said between kisses.

"I know. In the past two days we have made out in my boat, in your Dad's car, in your Mom's car, in Doug's car, in my mom's car, the back of the icehouse, the bathroom of the ice house, empty doorways and under the stairs. All of which we got interrupted after maybe five minutes. We've run out of places."

"We wouldn't have if you weren't so needy. Damn woman, I can only take so much," Pacey said coming in for another kiss.

Joey rolled her eyes at him. "Only a man huh? I do believe you're the one on top right now so…"

"What can I say? A man has needs too."

"Pace."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Forceful are we...I like it," he said before kissing her again.

Pacey started to kiss her neck when Joey heard Dawson and Jen in the hallway. She quickly rolled over, causing Pacey to fall onto the floor. Dawson and Jen heard the thump and ran into the room.

"What happened?" they said opening the door.

Pacey pop his head up on the side of the bed. "I uh…thought I saw something go under the bed so um, I leaned over and I fell."

"Typical Pacey thing, "Joey said sitting up and rolling her eyes.

"Uh Joey," Jen said.

"Yeah?" Joey said looking at her.

Jen pointed to her shirt. "You might want to fix that."

Joey looked down to her shirt. The first few buttons were undone, exposing a part of her bra. "Thanks," Joey squeaked turning red. She turned towards Pacey. "I think we can add Jen's bedroom to our list."

Jen rushed up to Joey who was standing in a line by the yacht club. She grabbed her arm.

"It is so hard to find you Joey," Jen said moving with her in the line.

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"O I don't know…maybe the fact that I walked in on you and Pacey getting all hot and heavy, on my bed none the less."

"Pacey fell and we were not getting 'hot and heavy,'" Joey said getting defensive.

"Sure Joey. I'm sure that Pacey fell but I KNOW that you two were doing something 'Friendly.' A shirt doesn't come undone by itself."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we weren't just talking exactly. You know, it's been so hard to find a place to not get interrupted so…"

"So you thought you'd give my bed a try."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"No biggie. How long have you guys been doing this?"

"Since Sunday. It was really awkward at first…"

**_Joey was the first one at the icehouse. She said she would open up the restaurant and watch it until her Mother came in later. She was cleaning up some things in the back when the door rang and someone walked in._**

"_**I'll be there in a minute!" she said to the customer but kept cleaning up.**_

_**The customer walked down the short hallway that led into the office. Joey started to leave the room.**_

"**_You're not allowed…Pacey?" Joey stopped when she saw him standing in front of her. _**

"_**Hey Jo," he said staring back at her.**_

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"_**The um…project. We never finished it."**_

"_**Oh. You can sit down. I have to cleanup and wait for my mom to come before I can do anything."**_

"_**Okay," Pacey said still standing. "How are the snails?"**_

"_**They're fine. I didn't get to check on them until late last night because we were…" Joey got quiet. "You thirsty?"**_

"**_No. Joey, about last night, I…"_**

"_**No need to say anything. What happened last night was a mistake…just like the other times we did that. I won't think anything of it so no need to worry," Joey said starting to clean up again.**_

**_Pacey grabbed her cloth and she stood up straight. They faced each other and stood closely. Pacey put down the rag and grabbed her hands. "I should be worrying if that's how you feel. I was going to say that I meant what I said last night. I miss you Jo and I don't want to let you go so easily."_**

"_**Don't or won't?"**_

"_**Both. I won't give up without a fight," he said leaning in and kissing her.**_

_**After the kiss, Joey opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Why do you do this to me Witter?"**_

"_**Do what?" he asked holding her.**_

"_**Be so great. You know I'm a sucker for you already and yet you add on an extra layer of cheese," she said giving him small pecks.**_

"**_Do you want me to stop?" he said between kisses._**

_**Joey stopped and pulled back a little to see his whole face. "Never."**_

_**They smiled and started kissing again. The door rang.**_

"_**I'm her Joey girl," Lily yelled. "You can go."**_

"**_Okay mom!" Joey yelled back. She turned to Pacey. "Go into the bathroom. I'll be there when I can."_**

_**Pacey ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He hid on the side of the door. A few seconds later, Joey opened the door. "Pace?" she said softly.**_

"_**Boo!" Pacey said jumping out.**_

**_Joey jumped and then closed the door behind her. She hit him on the arm and pushed him up against the door. "Not funny," she said seriously._**

_**Pacey was still laughing. "Yes it was but I'm sorry. Come here," he said pulling her closer and kissing her.**_

_**A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" a lady asked.**_

_**Joey put her forehead on his shoulder. "Shit, what are we gonna do now?"**_

**_Pacey looked around and noticed the window. He grabbed her hand. "Follow me Jo," he said leading her out the window. They snuck around the side of the building and to the front. Pacey opened the door that led underneath of the porch and stairs. Joey stopped moving._**

"_**I'm not going under there," Joey said shaking her head.**_

_**Pacey grabbed her hand again. "Do you want to be alone with me or no Potter?"**_

_**Joey sighed. "Okay, let's go," she said before going under the stairs with Pacey.**_

"But we didn't stay there long because the sound of people walking was too loud," Joey said finishing the story.

"Wow. You really wanted to make out," Jen giggled.

Pacey walked down the street clad in his favorite Hawaiian shirt and cargo kaki shorts. Dawson was on the other side of the street. Dawson crossed the street and walked with Pacey.

"Hi Pacey."

"Hey D. what's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you going?"

"The store. I'm staying by Dougie's for the week and he just can't sing his gay man's rendition of that Diana Ross without his red bull so thus, I'm out bull hunting. What about you Dawson?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Pacey, What are you doing with Joey? You're going to hurt her again."

Pacey rolled his eyes. "I think I'll be better this time Dawson."

Dawson laughed. "This time? You actually think you two are back together? Joey wouldn't put herself in that position again."

"And what position is that?" Pacey said facing him.

"The one where she gets hurt by you."

Pacey shook his head. "That was low. I'm not going to hurt her and, so you know, I didn't force her to come back to me. She did that on her own." He walked away.

Pacey turned the corner when he saw Jen and Joey standing in the line. He walked up to them. "Good afternoon ladies. Why are you two in the line for the miss windjammer contest? Are you signing up Jen?"

"Nope. I'm waiting with Joey," Jen responded.

"Joey? You're doing a beauty contest?" Pacey asked surprised.

"Why? Don't think I'm pretty enough Pacey?" Joey retorted.

"I think you could win miss universe easily but I didn't know you wanted to be a beauty queen."

"I don't," she said quickly. "First place is ten thousand. I need money for college."

"Next," Said the lady at the table. Joey signed her name. Pacey then grabbed the pen and signed his name. "Excuse me," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm signing up," Pacey said. "I don't believe it says that I can't sign up."

The three walked away.

"Why did you sign up?" Jen asked.

"I want to see the look on my father's face when he reads a headline: Sheriff's Son Does Beauty Contest."

"You really are something else Pacey," Jen laughed. She turned and smiled at Joey. "I'm going to leave so you two can…talk. Bye guys," she waved before walking away.

Pacey walked in step with Joey and grabbed her hand. "What was that about?"

"She knows," Joey said casually.

"About what?"

"About us."

"How?"

"Lucky guess."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her how it started."

"And?"

"And she thought it was sweet. She was only mad that I didn't tell her sooner."

"Oh…Dawson knows too."

Joey stopped walking. "What did he say?"

"He was actually pretty rude. I don't want to talk about it. What do you want to do?"

Joey bit her lip. "Do you really need to ask?"

Pacey grinned. "Let's go to Doug's house. He's not gonna be home for a while," he said taking her down the street.

That Saturday

"I won't fall, I won't fall…" Joey kept repeating to herself in the mirror.

Pacey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Gorgeous."

Joey leaned back against his chest. "I'm nervous Pace. What if I fall?" she said talking to him in the mirror.

"You won't fall. Don't be nervous Jo, you'll be fine."

"You're up Miss Potter," a woman said into the room.

Joey took in a deep breath and turned towards Pacey. "Last question time. Kiss for good luck?"

"Always," he said before kissing her sweetly. "Go get 'em tiger."

As Joey walked onto the stage she thought, _Yeah, A tiger in heels._

A lady stood by the microphone. "Final question. Miss Potter, What advice would you give to the youth today?"

Joey smiled and walked up to the microphone. She took in a deep breath and felt herself relaxing.

"I would tell the youth today that they should never give up. What they think is a huge deal now won't even matter when they are older. Not being popular or not having a boyfriend or not having money may seem like the end of the world now, but things will get better. If you're smart, then you can do anything. This reminds me of a saying I like to use: Life can suck sometimes. There isn't any ballroom to dance around in or any perfect moments. Life is made of a bunch of mishaps strung together. But between those bumps and bruises, after those times when it seems when no one cares, that's when we find out how perfect life can truly be…"

Pacey stood on the side of the stage watching Joey. Jen came next to him.

"You made her look even more gorgeous than always…if that is possible," Pacey said with a smile.

"Maybe a little too Gorgeous?" Jen said pointing to Dawson.

Pacey looked at him. Dawson couldn't take his eyes off of Joey. Pacey knew that Dawson was finally starting to see the Joey that was always there. It couldn't have come at a worse time. Brittany McPherson stood next to Pacey.

"You two are so dumb, "she said. "Sure that Potter chick is pretty but she'll never win. They'll never let trailer trash win," she said before slinking off.

"…and that is what I would say to the youth today. Thank you," Joey smiled before walking off stage. She gave Pacey a hug.

"How'd I do?"

"You were beautiful."

"Thank you. Now it's your turn Pacey. Knock 'em dead."

Pacey smiled his cocky smile before strolling off onto the stage. He stood on stage and waited for the lady to speak.

"Mr. Witter, What advice would you give the youth today?" said the lady.

Pacey calmly walked up to the microphone and took it off of the stand.

"I would say, get out when you can. Capeside sucks. It has to be the worst town in America. The people are rude and stuck up. They pray on the less fortunate, or, the more fortunate. Capesiders believe that any person who doesn't have a family that makes at least seven figures a year, isn't really a person. I would tell the youth that it sucks to be them because they are the next generation of narcissistic pigs. They should be ashamed to be from the bloodline they are from. Those people who get treated poorly because they aren't rich or aren't thin or aren't a cheerleader or aren't model gorgeous, are the people who ARE the good ones. So be nice to them because they'll be controlling you someday. Thanks." He walked off of stage in the silence of the room.

Joey and Jen greeted Pacey back stage.

"You are the craziest guy I have ever met and I lived in New York," Jen said.

"You don't want to win do you?" Joey said with a smile.

Pacey put his arms around both the girls.

"I couldn't really care less about this competition. I'm just happy I got to tell off those people. Now, let's go wait to see who wins," Pacey said walking away. "And, I must say, I have the two prettiest girls with me tonight."

"Can all of the candidates please come up on stage," The lady said.

All of the girls, and Pacey, walked up on stage for the announcement of the winner. The lady looked at the contestants and smiled.

"The winner of the Miss Windjammer Contest 2005 is…Britney McPherson!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. The rest of the contestants were able to go home. Jen had already left so Joey and Pacey started to walk home together.

They walked in silence, not really wanting to talk. They strolled along the dock for a while.

"It's cold out here," Joey said wrapping her arms around her body.

"Here," Pacey said taking off his jacket and putting it on Joey.

"Thanks," she replied looking at him. "Where's your tie?"

Pacey touched the place where the tie should have been. "I forgot it. Wait here and I'll be back," he said running back to the yacht club.

Joey leaned over the edge of the railing and looked at the water below. Since it had already turned dark outside, the water was black.

"Gonna go for a swim?" Dawson said behind her.

Joey turned around to face him. "Not in heels I'm not."

Dawson stared at her. "Brittney shouldn't have won."

Joey nodded her head. "Her mom runs the competition."

"You should have won. You look gorgeous tonight Joey."

"Why? Because I have on a dress?"

"No, you just do. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it," he said getting closer.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to tell me those words?" she said not moving away.

"You are something else Joey," Dawson said almost touching her.

Joey moved away. "I don't want you to do this."

"Why? I thought you wanted this?"

"I did. I wanted it so badly. But I don't anymore, not since Pacey and…"

"Don't throw this away because of Pacey. He's just going to hurt you again. He can't care for you like I can Joey!"

"This has nothing to do with Pacey. Pacey and I are nothing. This is about us Dawson. I don't want this anymore…not like this, not now."

"You're giving up, that's all," Dawson said before walking off. He passed Pacey, who heard everything, and spoke to him. "I told you she won't go back."

Pacey looked up and noticed Joey was looking at him. He walked over to her.

"Did you mean it?"

Joey wiped away her hair. "Every word."

"Even about us?"

Joey sucked in her lips. "Pace…" she began.

"So you think we're nothing?" he interrupted.

"You know it too Pacey. Yeah, we've been together all week but that's where it ends…kissing."

"It doesn't have to!"

Joey nodded. "Yes it does. Dawson was right. You will hurt me again and this is not a chance I'm willing to take."

"I thought you wanted us again."

Joey moved closer. "I do. I want us so bad. But are a few kisses in the back of a car worth more heartache?"

"I won't hurt you again Jo. I will make you happy."

"I'm sure you would make me happy Pacey. But ultimately in the end someone always gets hurt," Joey took off the jacket and gave it to Pacey. "I'm going to go now before I start to cry."

Joey ran away.

Pacey walked slowly to Doug's house. When he got in his brother was sitting in his chair with is arms folded. Pacey slowly closed the door.

"How was the contest which completely embarrassed the Witter name?"

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Not now Doug," Pacey said as he flopped onto the couch.

Doug noticed the lack of sarcasm from his little brother. That rarely happens. Doug stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to Pacey.

"Okay, spill it. What happened to you?"

"I didn't win."

"Like you cared. What happened with Joey?"

"How do you know this has to do with Joey?"

"Lucky guess. What happened? I thought you two were back together."

"Then you're just as stupid as I am. I thought everything was going fine. I thought we were back together but I was wrong…dead wrong…like our relationship."

"What did she say?"

"I'll give you the whole scenario. The contest was over and we were walking. Not anywhere, just walking. I forgot my tie so I left her at the dock. When I got back, Dawson was there talking to her. He was telling her that I would hurt her again and how he wanted her…"

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. C'mon Doug. This is me, Pacey watch from the sidelines as my life gets torn apart Witter. I never intervene."

"Then what?"

"Then Joey tells him how she wanted him but doesn't now and it has nothing to do with me because what we have is nothing. Then Dawson leaves. I talk to Joey."

"What did she say to you?"

"Pretty much the same thing she tells Dawson. That last week was just meaningless. She said that kissing is where our relationship ends and she doesn't want to get hurt for some kisses in the back of a car. And she tells me I will hurt her. I say I won't but she thinks I will not matter what. Then she runs away."

"So she used you?"

"Pretty much yeah. I feel like shit."

"Do you still care about her Pacey?"

"…yeah. She looked amazing tonight Doug. She always looks beautiful. Whenever I'm around her I get butterflies. She makes me happy but I guess I don't make her happy. That hurts the most."

Doug laughed a little. "I never thought I would say this to you baby Bro…"

"What? That I can't make someone happy?"

"Pacey…you love her."

**_That was the chapter. The next chapter is the big finish for this edition. Her are some previews of what will happen in the last chapter of a new state of mind:_**

_**Pacey: I don't love her.**_

_**Doug: You'll always wonder what would've happened if you don't tell her.**_

**_Joey: Dawson was right; Pacey could never care for me like he can…And now I need to tell him I love him._**

_**Jen: Dawson kissed you didn't he?**_

_**Joey: Yes.**_

_**Pacey: …All I can think about is holding you, kissing you and telling you how much I love you. But all of that doesn't matter because you have Dawson for that.**_

**_Joey…I don't want you Pacey…_**


	13. Decisions: All it took was Paris

This is the last chapter of _a new state of mind_. I hope you have enjoyed this story and will enjoy its sequel _The road led to you_. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I thank you for reading it. It really means a lot.

"Love? I love her?" Pacey said as he entered the bathroom to change.

"Yes, you love Joey," Doug said moving into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Pacey undid the last button of his shirt and stook his head out of the bathroom. "So you think that this monumental emotional state that YOU claim I'm in has developed out of nothing in the past three months?"

"No," Doug said from the kitchen, "I think you've always loved her. It just grew stronger in the past three months."

Pacey tied up his pajama pants and walked into the kitchen. "Do you remember what Joey and I were like when we were kids? I pushed her down, she hit me. Mortal combat isn't really a great foundation for love."

"I remember those days, but I also remember how inseparable you two were until you met Dawson."

"Doug, we were four. You can't really say that sharing blocks is a new way to express love," Pacey said as he walked back into the living room and started to open the pull out couch.

Doug followed Pacey and helped him. "But I also remember a little brother of mine who came home when he was twelve all beat up because he got in a fight for Joey."

"First of all, I had only some bruises, and secondly, the kid tore up her picture. Dawson would have done the same thing," Pacey said lying down and putting on the T.V.

Doug stood in front of the T.V., blocking Pacey's view. "Why won't you admit you love her Pacey?"

Pacey rolled his eyes, "I don't love her! Now will you stop? Doug, you really need to cut down on the soap operas."

Doug didn't move. He stood there, arms folded across chest, and stared observantly into his brother's eyes. "You're lying," he said shortly. "I can see it in your eyes."

Pacey's mouth fell open and he sat up. After a few seconds his mouth turned into a shameful smirk. Pacey shook his head. "You're right Doug, I love Joey. See, I already knew it. I've known it since before 'this bashing into my brain that I live her' you put on tonight. And you're right; I think I did love Joey before we started dating. The only difference between now and then is that now I know what I can't have. I was hoping to keep this certain predicament under wraps for a while."

"What's a while?"

"Um, till the day I die sounds good."

"You can't be serious! Pace, you'll always wonder what would have happened if you don't tell her. You need to tell Joey."

"Why? So she can tell me how she doesn't love me…a fact that I already know."

"You're so sure she doesn't want you huh?"

"Oh I'm positive. She told me earlier tonight. Besides, whatever she needs Dawson can give her."

"I thought she told him to step off?"

"She did but…"

"But nothing. See, she doesn't want him and do you really think Joey would have came back so many times if she didn't feel something for you too?"

"Yes! And if you say that I must be dumb to think that, I'll kick your ass because I know I am an emotional retard."

"But..."

"Don't!"

"Well you are dumb in more ways then one."

"Thank you Mr. fix it. Can you go away now because I'm NOT going to tell her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Joey walked the short walk to Jen's house. There was a gloom about the path she took. The sky was a ghostly white, with a few gray patches splatted in the blankness. The trees had dulled to a grayish brown and the leaves that remained were a crispy amber. Grass was yellow, no longer the lively shade of dark green. A cols wind flew around, causing things on the ground to fly up. Joey clung to her coat and walked as fast as the wind would let her.

She reached Jen's house with a cold nose and red ears. The warmth that radiated from the house made a small smile on the frigid girl.

"Cold?" Jen said taking Joey's coat.

"It is definitely fall," Joey said taking a seat on the couch.

Jen took a seat next to her. "So how've you been Joey? I haven't you since last Sunday after you and Pacey…"

"Called it quits? I've been keeping busy all week. I haven't seen anyone so…"Joey said with a sad smile.

Jen put her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"What happened last week?"

Joey looked at Jen before tucking her hair behind her ears. "Um, after the contest, Pacey and I walked around for a while. He forgot his tie so he left me at the docks. When Pacey left, Dawson came. Dawson told me that he thought I was beautiful. I told him I didn't want him anymore and he said I shouldn't mess this up because of Pacey. I told him it had nothing to do with Pacey because I didn't have anything with Pacey anymore. Dawson said that Pacey couldn't care for me like he could. Some other things were said and Pacey must have come back because he heard most of the conversation. When Dawson left, Pacey asked me if what I said was true and I told him that all we had were some kisses in the back seat of a car. He said he could make me happy and I told him he could but I didn't want to get hurt. Then I ran off," Joey finished with a bite of her lip.

"And you haven't spoken to Pacey all week?"

"No, I haven't really found a reason to."

"Oh…well I guess he will be back by summer."

Joey lifted up and eyebrow. "What?"

Jen put a hand over her mouth. "You didn't know."

"Know what? Jen? What are you talking about? Is Pacey going somewhere?"

Jen chuckled slightly. "He, uh, he's been offered the chance to go to Paris for the rest of the school year. I thought he would have told you."

Joey tucked her hair behind her ears. "Obviously he didn't."

"Joey I…"

"It's fine Jen. I knew he wasn't going to run to me with his news anymore but I didn't…I guess we really drifted apart.

"I'm um, going to get going. I need to clear my head," Joey said getting up and walking away."

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think a stroll down Franklin Street might help you clear your head."

Joey smirked. "Thanks."

_**Here I am on the phone again and...  
Awkward silence is on the other end  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel)  
is the pain of the fighting starting up again**_

Pacey moved around the boxes in his garage. His mother said the suit cases were in there, she didn't say they were behind all of the boxes. Pacey only had twenty minutes to find the bags because Doug was coming to pick him up.

_**All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
All the things we laugh about they'll bring us through it every time  
after time, after time**_

Say anything came from the small radio that resided on the unused tool table. Good charlotte typically wasn't Pacey's genre of music. Pop rock wasn't something he glances at. He was more of a punk rock sort of guy. This song was different. There was a common ground. Pacey could sympathize with the poor guy; he was in the same boat. The words screamed Joey and that's what caught him.

Lately, Pacey and Joey's relationship, or lack there of, had been wearing thin. They hadn't spoken in a week. According to most, I.E. Doug, not talking to Joey was a big no-no. People told him all week to tell Joey he was going to Paris. He wanted to, but it's easier to just leave then go through the cliché of a good by scene.

_**Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**_

Pacey did wait. He waited for that sign. That sign that told him Joey wanted him too. He never got that sign and she never said a word.

But deep down he knew.

_**Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
But I don't want that, no not for you  
If you just stay with me we can make it through**_

Even though Pacey wasn't Joey's best friend; she was his. Ever since they were little, Joey was the easiest person Pacey could confine in about big things. She was there when he was having family problems and she was there when his Grandmother died. Sadly, Pacey wasn't able to talk to her about leaving for Paris.

**_So here we are again  
Same old argument  
Now I'm wondering if things'll ever change you  
When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise till 3:00 A.M.  
When the neighbors would complain_**

It WAS always the same old argument. Most people don't have that problem, but Joey and Pacey did. They were always in battle whether or not they should be together, even when they were together. Still, there was always something between the two, a special connection of some sort. They were drawn together, like magnets, but yet they always forced themselves to part. This time, they parted completely causing them to wonder if there was enough "magnetic energy" to bring them back: back to how it used to be.

_**I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down  
Down...down...down**_

That's exactly what Pacey did: fall. He fell flat on his face every time with Joey. He never got what he wanted with her. At the end of the day, Pacey always came back empty handed.

_**Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**_

(Please don't leave)  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
(Please don't leave)  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything

He always begged her to stay. He was tired of it. Pacey wanted to leave his troubles behind him. So when he was asked to go to Paris for the rest of the school year, Pacey couldn't have said yes faster.

Pacey was moving the last few boxes when he heard someone walk in behind him. He didn't stop what he was doing but talked to the person.

"Now Doug, before you say anything about the music, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Damn, my little brother has gone mad because he's listening to pop rock,' of course in your closet case cop lingo though. Well, I have gone mad. You've seen me gone mad plenty of times in the past short months but I'm really out of it now. I know you can't understand how someone can like a song for its words rather than its sound but I can relate to the pop. I just wanted you to know that before you made fun of me, Doug."

"I'm not Doug, Pacey."

Pacey stopped and turned around. Joey Potter stood in front of him, hands in pockets and bottom lip between teeth.

Pacey's eyes got wide.

"Joey, uh, Hi. This us a…surprise."

Joey rocked on her feet.

"I know. I just…wanted to drop by."

There was an awkward silence. They just look at each other. Joey flinched and cleared her throat.

"I've heard you've been asked to go to Paris," Joey said.

"Um, yeah. For the rest of the school year. I should get my ticket on Monday."

Joey lifted up her eyebrows. "So you're going?"

Pacey nodded his head. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Jo."

Joey sat down on the nearest box. Her eyes glazed over and she let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Pacey asked coming to her.

Joey looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I just wish you would have told me sooner. I need to adjust to losing my best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Yeah Pacey, my best friend. I know I always seemed to get along better with Dawson but I have always considered you my best friend. You were the one who always comforted me. When I lost my toys, you were there. When I got picked on, you were my defender. Pacey, when my Dad left my Mom, you came by my house everyday for three months. I can always count on you. When you leave, I'll be losing my partner in crime, my verbal sparring partner…my best friend."

Pacey felt a smirk dance across his face. He looked at Joey for a second. She gave him this look, a look he was waiting for…now all he needed was her to say it.

Pacey stood up. "I would have told you sooner Jo, but I thought I would avoid that cheestastc cliché."

Joey smiled at Pacey who was moving more boxes. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

"And what cliché are you referring to, Mr. Witter?"

Pacey turned to her and rolled his eyes. "Why the most played out of all the clichés Ms. Potter: the goodbye scene."

"Yes, that one is played out."

"I didn't find any use in one. We confront about me going to Paris. You ask me about the trip, I tell. We have some conversation, all the while never really discussing what needed to be discussed…"

"It sounds like we're in the goodbye scene, Pacey."

Pacey sighed and turned away. "And you leave after giving me a reason to stay."

He looked down at his hands.

"See, that's what makes now different, I don't have a reason to stay, right Joey?"

Pacey closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for her answer. When Joey didn't answer, he opened his eyes and turned around. Joey was holding her own breath.

"Jo?"

Joey released her breath and looked at him.

"Um…"

Before Joey could say anything else, Doug walked into the garage. He looked up and noticed the two starring at him. "O…Joey, hi. I'll be outside," he said before turning away.

"No," Joey said standing up. Doug turned back around. "I'm going to get going anyway"

Joey turned back to Pacey. "I'll let you get back to uh…"

"Looking for the suitcases to leave," Pacey said.

Joey bit her lip and looked down.

"Right, so I'll go, "she said before walking away.

"Don't I get a goodbye?" Pacey asked.

Joey sighed and didn't turn around.

"Goodbye Pacey," she said before walking out.

Both of the Witter's watched as she left. Doug turned and looked at Pacey.

"Why was she here?" he asked pointing to the door.

Pacey let out a sigh.

"She found out about Paris."

"Who told her?"

"Who else? Jen."

"O."

Pacey shook his head. "You know, Joey has some nerve coming down here. She knew I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to know and yet she still asks me about it. Did you know she called me her best friend? Yeah BEST friend. Does she WANT me to feel worse about leaving for Paris?"

"Pace, calm down…"

"No I won't calm down! You saw how I had to ask her to say goodbye. She barely gave me that! And before, I asked her if I had a reason to stay and she didn't say a word! She wouldn't even give me a no…"

"How do you know she would have said no?"

Pacey froze and looked at Doug.

"What?"

"How do you know she would have said no? She must have cared about you leaving if she came and talked to you about it. Maybe she didn't answer your question because he she didn't know what to say and maybe she didn't say goodbye voluntarily because she didn't want to say goodbye."

"There were no signs that she was going to say yes…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"But there was. What did she do?"

Pacey smirked slightly.

"She gave me this look, Doug. This look like…"

"Like she really didn't want you to leave."

"Yeah, like that. And then when I asked her if I had a reason to stay, she held in her breath like she was going to say something but she stopped herself."

Doug smiled. "Pacey, ever since the hurricane, we have grown a lot closer. I would never want you to get hurt but I think you need to tell Joey you love her."

"Doug I…"

"Pacey, there is a chance that she might not feel the same way about you. But there is a greater chance that she may feel exactly the same way you feel about her. Is being with Joey not worth the chance? Besides, if she doesn't feel the same, at least you'll know and can move on to Paris."

Pacey thought about it and nodded his head.

"I'll tell Joey tonight."

Joey walked into the house quietly, not wanting to be bothered. She closed the front door with a soft click.

"Joey girl, is that you?" Lily said form the kitchen.

Joey rolled her eyes. She walked the short hallway to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She looked at the table and played with the plastic that covered it.

Lily stopped what she was doing and faced her daughter. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to state the obvious Mom."

"Having a bad day?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. It was okay and slowly descended into a long drawn out awkwardness consisting of discussion of weeks past, worn out clichés and Paris, France. All to end with me, sitting here, more confused than ever, wanting to fell into a deep DEEP hole."

"Care to explain this mumble Jumble?"

Joey sighed. "Eh, I don't really want to talk about it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I hope you're nicer to your father tonight."

Joey sat up straight. "What? Why do I have to see HIM?"

"HE is your father and this dinner was planned for months now. Since you're late because you were god knows where, you need to take the bus instead of the train because you missed it. He'll meet you in Stucky when you get there."

Joey stood up. "You mean I have to go to his bimbo girlfriend's house? I won't go!"

Next thing Joey knew, she was on the bus to Stucky. She waited for her father but he never came. Joey walked to the house and banged on the door.

The door opened and Mike Potter was on the other side with his cell phone. He smiled and told Joey to wait for him in the dinning room before walking away. Joey walked through the big house and up the staircase to the dining room. Cindy, Mike's girlfriend, was already sitting at the table when Joey walked in.

"Oh Josephine, I expected you earlier. I wish you would have called if you were going to be late," Cindy said with a flick of her blonde hair.

"I wouldn't have been late if my FATHER picked me up."

Cindy giggled. "Josephine, how funny you are. Mike is a busy man and can't worry about silly things like picking YOU up. Still, you should have called."

Joey was about to say something back, when Mike walked in. Cindy left.

"Jo- Jo I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. I had some work I couldn't get out of. How was the walk?"

Joey put on a fake smile.

"It was long but manageable."

"Okay," he said not really listening, "Did you eat?"

"No," she said shortly.

"Oh, we already ate Jo- Jo, but I can get you something…"

"No, it's fine."

Mike sat down. "So, How are things Jo-Jo? Are you still dating Pacey?"

"Everything is good Dad. We aren't living in a box yet. I'm not with Pacey anymore but we're still friends…and aliens took over my body," she said looking at her Dad.

"That's good," Mike said looking through his papers.

Joey rolled her eyes. "How's Work?"

Mike smiled wide. "I love it! It is easily the best thing I have ever done."

That was it.

Joey squeezed her hands and shot up.

"What a bastard you are! I can't believe you just said that being the damn mayor of Boston is the best thing you've done. What about us? Huh Dad? What about me and Bessie? Does it ever register that we're your children? What about Alex? He's over a month old and you've seen him once. I haven't been dating Pacey for a month…A month Dad! Of course you wouldn't know that because we haven't spoken in over four! You didn't even come and pick me up from the bus station…"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's all you ever say! I'm tired of it. I want you, not your apologies; you are never there, not since you left when I was twelve for this bimbo you started shaking up with. You are a bad father!"

Joey walked out and out f the house. Mike followed her. Once he was outside he made sure to keep his distance.

"I don't want you to hate me Jo-Jo," he said.

Joey wiped away her tears and turned to him. "I don't hate you. I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry I went off like that…When you left, I was torn apart. I loved you, I trusted you, and you just left. After that I didn't let anyone get close to me. But then Pacey and I changed and started something. He was the only boy I allowed myself to let in. what we had was amazing…and I got scared. He already got so close. I couldn't give him anymore so I broke things of. I wouldn't let another man get in my heart and leave. Now he's going off to Paris and I don't want him to go but I can't stop him," Joey turned back around.

Mike smiled at his daughter, walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He did get in, didn't he Jo-Jo? You love Pacey."

Joey lowered her head. "Yeah Dad, I love Pacey. Too bad he's leaving."

Mike turned her around. "I want you to leave Joey. If I only get one chance to be a good father, let this be the time. I want you to go back to Capeside and tell Pacey you love him. I know he loves you too. When I saw you before you two were dating, I knew he loved you by the way he looked at you…he looked at you the way your mother use to look at me. You don't let a love like that leave on a plane."

7:30 and still no Joey. He was tapping his fingers on the counter when she walked into the Icehouse.

"Joey," he said with a smile.

Joey's mouth fell open. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I just wanted to clear some things up."

"Like what? She said approaching him.

"The last time we talked didn't go exactly as I hoped. I didn't want you to leave. I'm going to get to the point. Joey, I want you…"

Joey shook her head. "I…"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Tell me in a different way," he aid before replacing his finger with his own lips. He pressed firmly on her mouth. Joey lifted up her arms and pushed him away. She wiped at her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"I just thought…" he began.

"No, you weren't thinking. How dare you. If you ever…"

"I won't! I promise."

"Good, now I want you to leave," she said pointing to the door.

He left, passing Jen on the way out, without any objections.

Jen walked in.

"What happened between you and Dawson right now?" Jen asked.

"He was just being stupid," Joey responded.

Jen looked at Joey oddly.

"What?" Joey said.

"Dawson kissed you, didn't he?"

Joey looked down. "Yes."

"I thought he did."

"You know, Dawson was right; Pacey could never care for me like he can…Pacey cares so much more…and now I need to tell him I love him."

Joey walked around the small town for an hour. She looked everywhere for Pacey. When Joey passed the beach, she saw him sitting in the sand looking to the water.

"I see you have your pal Jack Daniels with you, "Joey said sitting next to him and smiling.

Pacey looked at the bottle then back to the water. "I haven't gotten to it yet."

Joey looked at Pacey. He had a cold expression on his face and didn't look at her.

"You sure are hard to keep track of," Joey said trying to lighten the mood.

"My brother says the same thing," he said turning to her, not being able to stop himself.

"Where've you been?"

"Around you know…here, there…the Icehouse."

"The icehouse? I um, I didn't see you there."

"I didn't think you could, kissing Dawson and all."

"Pace, let me explain…"

"Why? We aren't anything? You can kiss whoever you want. Actually, I should be happy for you. You finally go together with the right guy. After years of yearning, you finally got the one you want…Dawson."

"That's not true Pacey…"

"It doesn't matter Joey. I lost. Period. I've lost you. The worst part is that I love you."

"You do?"

"Oh, big shocker there. Yeah, I love you. I am head over heels madly in love with you. I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Jo, and I would do anything for you. I have thought hours on how to make you happy if only to see you smile for a minute. I love the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you smile, the way you bite your lip, the way you smell…the way you taste, I love everything about you. I even love the imperfections that make you perfect. All I can think about is holding you, kissing you and telling you how much I love you

But all of that doesn't matter because you don't want me. You have Dawson for all those things."

Joey looked into Pacey's blue eyes. She could see the hurt. Joey smiled and stroked his hair with her hand.

"I love you Pacey. I want you to know that. I don't want Dawson. What happened earlier was Dawson being a little forward, that's it. You are the only one I want to love and be loved by. You're right…I don't want you Pacey…I need you. I know we don't have the best track record and we're probably going to unintentionally hurt each other, but I'm willing to love you as long was you are willing to love me back."

Pacey smiled and wrapped his arms around Joey.

"I'm more than willing. I love you Joey."

"I love you too, Pacey."

Their lips came together for a kiss.

**Love can seem like something out of the ordinary, but it truly is only a new state of mind.**


End file.
